Digipoke: A digimon/pokemon crossover!!!! Chapter 1!!!
by Dr.Zombie
Summary: One of the oldest Digimon fics around..... Still not finished!! >_
1. The Storm

Digi-poke part 1- The storm 

A digi-mon/pokemon crossover-by Zombie X 

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Digi-mon I just like them. Pokemon is owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo, I cant recall then name of the company that owns digi-mon so pardon me plz. This story was written and conceived by me: Zombie X! 

What will happen when the digi-destined accidentally cross over into the world of pokemon, and Etamon Teams up with Team Rocket? read on and find out! 

I wrote this fanfic because I think that digi-mon and pokemon are both great shows and I always wondered what would happen if the two crossed over. Well here it is please send your Flames/Cheers to zombie_x_@hotmail.com 

"What is it Tai?" asked Agumon. The Digi-destined stood around a spinning vortex on the side of a cliff face. They had been wandering in the desert after they had defeated Etamon and Tai had returned and they had came across a series of Hills. 

"I dunno" replied Tai who gazed into the swirling colors of the vortex "I can tell you what it is," said Joe, his voice already shaky " Its trouble... why don't we just leave it alone and go about our way Hmm?" Joe began to back away but was stopped when Matt put his hand on his shoulder "Cool it ok?" Matt walked past Joe and gazed thoughtfully into the vortex. " Mabey its one of Etamon's traps..." 

" You think so?" asked Tai. 

" Hmmm" said Izzy who finally broke the silence and looked up from his Laptop. " It appears to be a sort of dimensional rift into a parallel universe created when the rift that took Tai and Agumon back to earth ... but I'm not sure where this portal leads to. Or if it actually leads to anywhere." Izzy went back to typing the minute he finished talking. 

" So your saying that with this portal we can go back to earth? Said Tai." Well what are we waiting for Lets go!" Tai leapt up but was grabbed by Matt and Sora, 

" Whoa now Tai we don't know where this thing leads to! we could be dropped into the middle of the sun for all we know!" said Sora as she and Matt dragged Tai back. 

" Mabey we should keep moving and find some shelter? " asked Mimi as she grabbed her Hat to keep it from blowing away in the sudden gust of wind " I don't know much about wilderness but I know a storm when I see one!" Mimi pointed out to the horizon at the black clouds that drew nearer. 

" Mimi's right we should get moving!" said Palomon. 

" I agree," said Joe eager to leave 

" Well we appear to have no choice but to move that storm's getting closer and the winds picking up" said Sora " We should get behind one of those hills and try to find a cave" 

" Yeah lets just hope there's a cave," said Tai 

" Uh I hate thunder storms!" said T.k as a big boom of thunder rolled towards them. 

A huge flash and boom of thunder shook the trees of Viridian forest. Suddenly a stray bolt of lightning struck the ground the flash materialized into a familiar shape! " Oww hey now where am I ?" said Etamon as he stood up from the smoking crater in the ground " What happen here, the last thing I remember was getting smoked by that brat and his Big ol' digi-mon... Oooohhhh and that little treacherous worm Datamon! Boy when I get my hands on that little can opener I'm gonna tear him a new ... Hey now this ain't no desert? Waittaminnit where's the Pyramid and the sphinx? Now I'm in some kinda crazy forest here! what gives?" As Etamon looked around still talking to himself a little ways off Ash and the gang were camped out. 

" Wow some storm," said Ash huddled with Pikachu in his rain gear. 

"Yeah I haven't seen one this big in a long time" said Misty sitting likewise. Suddenly there was a huge boom and a crash as the bolt that carried Etamon struck home. 

What was that?" said Brock standing up from the log, on, which he sat, 

"Sounds like something got struck by lightning!" said Misty as she got up. 

" Let's go check it out!" said Ash. "PIKA!" said Pikachu with an enthusiastic smile. The gang rushed over to the smoking crater in time to see Etamon scratching his head and looking around. 

"Wow what's that?" said Ash whipping out his Pokedex. A picture of Etamon appeared on the screen and Dexter read: Unknown... this creature does not classify as a pokemon. "What? Wow it must be the only one of its kind and we found it!" cried Ash. 

" Hey now there's more brats running around here? Hey you there where am ,I what crazy place is this?" called out Etamon as he spotted Ash and the group. 

"Hey it talks!" said Brock 

" Why of course I talk, how else could I have become such a Famous singer, don't be so silly boy now answer my questions there's time for a concert later!" 

"He's also rude," said Misty with a scowl " And he's eccentric" said Brock " And kinda weird." said Ash 

" What'd you call me boy don't you know who I am? " snapped Etamon. 

" Err no." said Ash 

" What how can the young'uns Here not recognize the greatest singer of all time? why you little... come here!" growled Etamon as he stalked towards Ash. 

" Oh now you got him mad!" cried Misty, 

" Pikachu go!" cried Ash as Pikachu leapt out between the two and raised his fists, 

" What's this here a little rat is gonna try to fight me? HA! boy you ain't to bright are you?" said Etamon as he picked up Pikachu by the tail, " Now why don't you go run off now and..." before Etamon was finished he had received the thunder shock of a life time as Pikachu blasted him but good! 

" Now Pikachu! use your agility attack !" ordered Ash. 

" Pika!" responded Pikachu as he flipped out of Etamon's grasp and dashed around him! 

" Hey now cut that out you before I really get mad!" snarled Etamon as he turned to face Pikachu, but the electric mouse was to fast for the big digi-mon and Pikachu dashed between Etamon's legs and shocked him again! 

" Oww hey now you little.. Ok then let's try this!" Etamon whipped out a microphone and struck a flashy pose " Hey this here's a Song I call You lose and I win!" as Etamon began to sing a really lame tune Ash and the Gang covered there ears to avoid the terrible singing. Etamon looked around in surprise... " Hey now isn't there supposed to be allot of stuff happening?, what's up with my Dark network now?" Normally Etamon's singing attack was a force to be reckoned with but not being in the digi-world denied him the dark net work's power! " Oh I may be in real trouble here but hey!, I can always do this the old fashioned way!" Etamon tossed the microphone away and leapt at Pikachu who was still holding his ears which gave the monkey-like digimon a chance! Etamon grabbed Pikachu and threw him like a yellow football at Ash and the gang! 

" Piiiiii!" cried Pikachu as he hurdled towards Ash, Misty and Brock! " Look out Ash!" called Misty as Pikachu landed hard in Ash's arms! The force knocked Ash over into the mud! 

" Ill take over Ash!" said Brock as he stepped in front of Ash and Pikachu, "Go Onix!" called Brock as he sent out the huge Rock snake! 

" Haw now here is a challenge!" sneered Etamon as he cracked his knuckles. 

Meanwhile a short distance away the infamous Team Rocket watched the battle from 3 sets of binoculars. 

" Hmm that pokemon sure is tough!" said James 

" Yes and just think how happy the boss would be if he got it as a present!" said Jesse 

" We could finally get on the bosses good side and I could be top cat again!" cried Meowth. 

" But how can we catch something that beats the pokemon that we cant beat?" asked James. 

" You just leave that little detail to little old Meowth!" said the cunning Feline as he patted some large creates behind him. To be continued... 


	2. Seperation

Digi-poke part 2-by Zombie X- Seperation 

The wind was now blowing full force in the canyon and the Digi-destined we running out of ideas. 

" Oh there is no place to hide!" whimpered Mimi as she clutched her large hat to keep it from blowing away in the gale. 

" We have to keep looking!" cried Matt his voice almost drowned out but the wind. The storm had picked up sooner then they had anticipated. Blowing sand was obscuring their vision and biting into their exposed skin like tiny bugs. 

" Hold it!" cried Tai as he stopped right before the portal. " We've just gone in a huge circle!" he said in disbelief. 

" Now we're done for!" moaned Joe as he slumped to the ground. 

" We can't give up yet! " said Sora as she dragged Joe to his feet. Suddenly, the wind picked up sharply, and blew poor Patamon out of T.k's arms! 

" Help me T.k" wailed Patamon as He was thrown towards the Vortex! 

" Patamon! " cried T.k as he ran after his Digi-mon 

" T.k! No!" cried Matt ! Matt rushed for T.k but he was to slow to stop him! Patamon flew into the portal and disappeared! 

" Patamon!" cried T.k, his eyes welling up with tears. The moment Patamon had gone through the portal, it began to glow and spin creating a whirlpool of colors; it also began to suck things in! The portal caught T.k of Guard and began to pull him in. " Matt help meeee!" wailed T.k as he was pulled into the vortex. 

" T.k!" yelled Matt as he rushed towards the portal and leapt in, heedless of the danger with in. 

"Matt!" called out Gabumon as he jumped into the portal. 

" This is foolishness ! " piped Tentomon. This vortex started to expand and its force was stronger then ever! Mimi was all of a sudden pulled in! 

" Mimi come back cried Palamon moments before she to was pulled towards the vortex! Sora ran forward and caught Palamon before she was lost , but the winds blew Sora and Palamon into the portal. 

" Sora! I'm coming ! " said Tai as he leapt into the portal with Agumon and Biyomon,next were Izzy and Tentomon . Now only Joe and Gomamon were left " Come on Joe the others need our Help!" said Gomamon as he started towards the portal 

" This is a really bad idea." whined Joe as he grudgingly went towards the portal. 

Etamon leapt over the limp form of Onix and strode towards Ash, Misty and Brock. 

" This looks bad Ash!" said Brock, a twitch of nervousness in his voice. Before Etamon reached the gang a large bomb landed in the field between them! with a sputter it began to spew out a dark haze. 

" Prepare for trouble...."Said one all to familiar voice, 

"And make it double...." Said another, 

" To protect the world from devastation..." " To unite all people within our nation..." " To denounce the evils of truth and love..." " To extend our reach to the stars above..." " Jesse," "James," " TEAM ROCKET BLASTS OFF AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT," "Surrender now or prepare to fight!" 

" MEOWTH THAT'S RIGHT!" said an all to familiar pokemon 

" Ugh, team Rocket!" groaned Ash, " Don't you guys ever give up?" 

" In Team rocket you never say die!" said Jesse " Now you three no the drill..." said James. " But this time we're taking a bit more!" said Meowth as he pulled out a remote and pushed some buttons. Before anyone could react two nets dropped from above and covered Ash, Misty, Brock and Etamon! 

" Hey what's going on here?" said Etamon as he struggled to free himself from the net. " Enough of this horse play!" Etamon stood up and ripped the net to pieces and started toward the cowering Team rocket. 

" B-b-b-but we were just helping you!" stammered James, 

" Huh we were?" inquired Jesse, 

" Quiet!" snapped James, 

" Um, what my Team mates would like to say is that we, umm, were just catching these brats for you!" said Meowth in his most convincing voice. 

" What? the what's with the whole net deal?" demanded Etamon 

" To, uh, just make sure we got them!" said Meowth with a big grin. Jesse and James followed suit and grinned. 

" Hmm well I am in need of some lackeys to do my bidding." Contemplated Etamon. 

" Oh yes we're good at that!" said Meowth, 

"Nobody has more experience then us! " said Jesse 

" In fact I don't think that there's anyone more lacking!" said James 

" Hmm you're right about that, well ok! you can work for me !" Said Etamon, " First things first lets take care of those brats." Etamon turned around to deal with Ash but to his surprise they had vanished. " What's this?" bellowed Etamon " You haven't even been working for me for 5 minutes and you've already failed me!" Etamon turned toward his new lackeys and continued to yell at them, while silently Ash, Brock and Misty crawled away through the bushes. 

T.k woke up on the cold ground. He took in his surroundings and it all came back to him slowly. He remembered being sucked into the portal after Patamon, and he remembered falling from the sky through some trees. He was cold and wet from the rain, and his head hurt. " Ow!" he said as he rubbed a very large bump on his head. " I must of hit a branch on the way down, mabey that's why I don't remember what happened.". T.k stood up and it dawned on him: he was alone. " Patamon?" called T.k in hopes his digi-mon was near " Matt?" But neither answered. "Still I can't give up." T.k walked through the forest calling out Matt and Patamon's names in hopes that they would answer. " Mabey I'm all alone, mabey I'm the only one Here." T.k was beginning to get nervous. He glanced around the deep woods and another thought came to him: he didn't know where he was. " Mabey I'm back on File Island again." 

T.k wandered some more and began to think that these woods may be huge and he could be lost. T.k sat down on a log to think about what he could do next. "If only Matt was here, he'd know what to do!" As T.k sat and thought, he thought he could here noises coming from the distance. T.k stood up and ran towards the noises and to his surprise he walked right into a town boarding onto the Woods! T.k could not believe his eyes! there were houses and every thing! He passed by a sign that read: Welcome to Viridian city, But where was Viridian city? T.k had never heard of this town. As he walked down the main road he saw a sign on the side of a building, it read: Police. 

Remembering what Matt had told him to always go to a police station if lost .T.k walked into the police station and up to the front desk. There was a lady with blue hair sitting at a computer screen and typing in stuff. 

" Yes can I help you little boy?" asked the lady. T.k began to explain his plight in full. 


	3. New friends

Digi-poke-part 3 - New Friends By Zombie X 

Matt woke up looking into a cloudy sky. He struggled to sit up and did so with some effort. As Matt began to take in his surroundings it all came back to him: The portal, T.k and the Digi-world! But where he wasn't the Digi-world, this was definitely somewhere else. Matt got to his feet and noticed that no-one else was there with him, Tai, Mimi, Sora, Joe, Izzy and T.k were all missing, not to mention all of the digi-mon were gone too. The area that he was in was a large clearing surrounded by deep woods. 

Matt began to call his friends and Digi-mon, but after a few minutes he realized that they all may not have went through the portal. " Well I'd better get looking for T.k, he's the only one I saw go through the portal. But the others would follow us, they wouldn't just leave us, they have to be here too!" Matt began off towards the deep woods, seeing no other way to go. After about an hour of walking through the deep woods, Matt began to doubt the woods were as small as he thought, When all of a sudden he came across another clearing. *sigh* " This is getting nowhere fast.," said Matt his optimism dying. Something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention: it was a tent with the smell of food being cooked. Now Matt was sure this wasn't the digi-world! Had he been sent back to earth like Tai had been? He decided to ask for help. 

Brock had been cooking breakfast when he noticed someone walking towards camp. 

" Oh hello! can I help you?" called out Brock. The person walking towards camp was about his age with a green sleeveless shirt and blond spiked hair. 

" Actually, you can," replied the stranger" My name is Matt and I think I'm lost" 

" Well Matt, my names Brock and I have a map around here somewhere, Where are you trying to get to, Viridian city?" 

" Umm actually I'm little more lost than that." 

" How so?" 

" Well umm you may not believe this but, I don't really know where I am at all." 

Brock had a puzzled look on his face." Are you trying to say you don't even know where this place is?" 

"Yes, umm, you see I'm actually not from around here, but from a different place altogether." 

" I don't catch you." But before Matt could respond, one of the tents opened, and a girl roughly about Sora's age stepped out. 

" Oh, hello." said the girl, a bit surprised to see someone else. 

" Oh Misty this is Matt, a traveler, he's a bit lost." explained Brock," And Matt this is Misty, a good friend of mine and a fellow pokemon trainer, and there's also Ash, but he's still asleep." 

"Pokemon? is that some kind of Digi-mon?" asked Matt. But before anyone could answer Pikachu ran out of the tent and jumped into Misty's arms 

" Pika?" asked Pikachu ounce he saw Matt. 

Matt knew this wasn't earth, but mabey that was a digi-mon, or was this the norm around here, and were in the world is Viridian City, but since when did earth have digi-mon? 

" Umm tell me did you people see anybody else go this way?" asked Matt 

" No, not that I know of, where were they headed?" said Brock 

" That's the problem, they would most likely be lost as well, we're all from the same place." 

" You could try to ask someone in Viridian city, were on our way there today, you could come with us if you like." Offered Misty 

" We're going just as soon as we eat, would you care to join us for breakfast?" asked Brock 

" Sure, I guess I have no choice." Said Matt. Matt sat down on a log near the fire and stared at Pikachu. 

" This is Ash's Pikachu," said Misty, " Do you have any pokemon?" 

" Umm I'm not sure what you mean by pokemon, I mean is it a sort of digi-mon?" Asked Matt 

" Your joking right, you don't know what a pokemon is?" said Misty. Matt only had a serious look on his face, " No your serious aren't you?" 

" Boy you're not from around here at all," said Brock. Just then Ash got out of the tent. 

" * Yawn* morning guys." Said Ash as he stretched; "Hey who are you?" asked Ash as he saw Matt. 

" This is Matt, he's Traveler we just met, he's lost so were going to take him to Viridian City with us." Said Misty. 

" Oh, well nice to meet you Matt, where you from?" asked Ash. 

" That's what we're trying to figure out," said Matt with a sigh. 

" And you say you don't know what a Pokemon is?" said Misty. 

" Unless it's some kind of digi-mon I don't have a clue." Replied Matt 

" What's a Digi-mon?" asked Ash. 

" Well its kind of hard to explain but, they kind of look like that Pika thing there." Said Matt pointing to Pikachu. 

" Pi?" responded Pikachu as he heard his name called. 

" I don't get it where are digi-mon from?" said Brock. 

" I'm not really sure myself." Replied Matt. 

Just then Brock remembered something from last night, " Hey Ash remember that thing last night that didn't classify as a Pokemon?" 

" Hey yeah mabey that was a digi-mon!" Ash pulled out Dexter and tried to recall the image of the creature from the night before. " Is this a digi-mon Matt?" asked Ash as he showed the picture of Etamon to him. Matt leapt up when he saw the picture. 

" That's Etamon!, where did you get this picture!?!" cried Matt 

" We saw it last night in the woods a way off, we could not beat it though." Said Ash. 

" If your are saying that you saw this Digi-mon last night we can be in very Big trouble!" said Matt, a worried tone in his voice, " Tell me did it sound like a bad Elvis impersonator?" 

" Actually it did" said Misty. 

" This is bad..." said Matt." I think you guys better listen to this." Matt sat down and began to tell them about Etamon and the digi-world. 

"Haw, that's the last of the little buggers!" said Etamon as he slammed the door to the truck shut. Inside the truck were Patamon, Agumon, Gomamon, Gabumon, Piyomon, Palamon and Tentomon all in cages. 

" There is only 7 of them?" said James as he locked the door. " But they seem so small and weak." 

" Yeah but they can do something you dolts can't and that's evolve at will, now quit yer yappin It's time for phase two!" snapped Etamon. 

" Y-y-yes sir! " stammered James as he scooted to the cab of the truck. Once he was in he turned to Jesse and Meowth. " Now he wants us to take him to a power plant for phase 2, what's next?!" wailed James 

" Oh boy the boss is not going to like this!" moaned Jesse 

" He's meaner then the real Boss is! I don't know why we decided to work with him in the first place!" wailed Meowth 

At the back of the truck , Etamon pulled out a flat black object. It was a black gear , but this one had strange writing on it and seemed evil. Etamon smirked as he pocketed the gear and climbed up on top of the truck. "Now mush I say!" cried Etamon as he cracked a whip. James began to drive down the road towards the Viridian Power plant with Etamon riding them all the way. 

In the back of the truck the digi-mon began to wake up. " How are we going to get out of here?" said Agumon to tired to even stand. 

" And how are we going to find our friends?" said Palamon 

" And where are we?" said Patamon, obviously the most worried of the bunch. 

" Don't worry Patamon, they come and find us." Reassured Gabumon 

"And we can beat Etamon again!" said Tentomon. 

" But how they help us if they can't find us?" said Gomamon. 

" Must you ruin everything?" scorned Piyomon. 

Gomamon smirked ," What we need is a plan..." 


	4. Lost and Found

Digi-Poke chapter 4... Lost, and found 

By Zombie X 

" Joe!" called Sora; "Can you climb down?" 

"I think so... why did I have to land in a tree?" whined Joe whom was stuck on top of a large tree. 

" Be careful Joe!" called out Mimi. Joe began to climb his way down from the tree and when he reached the lowest branch jumped to the ground. 

" Good to see you girls again, where's the others?" Asked Joe. 

" Haven't seen them I'm afraid." Sighed Sora. 

" Umm, excuse me but, does anyone know where we are?" asked Mimi. Suddenly the trio began think about the problem again. 

" What I'd like to know is where are our Digimon?" Said Joe. "And where do we go from here? This appears to be just another big forest, but are we still in the digi-world?" 

" Good question." Replied Sora. " Well which way do we go?" 

" Well wen I was up in the tree I saw a stream a ways that way, I think we should head there seeing as the may be towns or villages on it." Said Joe. 

" Works for me!" said Mimi in an all too pippy voice. 

" Sounds good!" agreed Sora. 

"Then let's go!" said Joe. The trio began to trek through the deep woods towards what they hoped was a chance at finding someone. 

Officer Jenny sat at her desk and started up her computer. She had just talked to a lost little boy, but he had a wild imagination, saying he had lost his friend Patamon, She asked what kind of Pokemon it was so that if it turned up at the Pokecenter she could be notified. But it turned out that the boy had known nothing about pokemon and seemed not to know at all where he was, even the citie's name! Jenny was obviously worried and wondered if the poor boy had amnesia. She decided to call up his name on the computer's database. She looked at the notepad on which she had scribbled down his name and the name of his friends whom he was supposed to be traveling with. "Takaru Takaishi" she said to herself, "Name sounds Japanese." The computer buzzed as its memory was scanned for any leads on the name. "Name not found" said the computer in a bland tone. Jenny frowned, this was getting odd. She checked all of the similar names that came up but each one was not him. "Yamato Ishida" tried Jenny to find the boys Half-Brother. " Zero Results" said the computer. Jenny began to search all the other names, but they all came up blank. 

T.k sat on a couch in the staff room of the police station. He was missing Matt and Patamon and he was all alone. He had talked to the policewoman but she did not know anything about Patamon or the digi-world. T.k was lost in a strange world and nobody but him knew where he had come from. He felt like crying but could not. The nice police woman had went to try to reach his parents, But deep down T.k knew they couldn't be found, not in this world. The Policewoman came back into the staff room. 

"Well the computer can't find your name anywhere, are you sure that this is your name?" asked Jenny. T.k nodded sullenly. Jenny crouched down next to the couch and handed T.k a cup of hot chocolate. " T.k, this is Dr. Wagner, he's here to help you find your parents." A middle-aged man dressed in a dark suit came into the room carrying a doctor's bag. 

" Hello Takaru." Said the man in a pleasant voice. 

" I'm going to be right back so I'll let you talk to Dr. Wagner for a little while, ok?" said Jenny. 

" Ok" said T.k in a sad voice. 

" So Takaru, you tell me your lost?" said Dr. Wagner as he knelt down to get at eye level with T.k. "Tell me did you happen to hit your head?" Dr. Wagner noticed the red lump on T.k's head. Dr. Wagner took out some antiseptics and bandages and patched up the cut on T.k's head. 

" Yes, I-I think I hit it on a tree branch." Said T.k. T.k had decided to leave out the part about the portal seeing how Officer Jenny had no Idea about the Digi-world or Patamon, they probably thought he was crazy. T.k sighed, he wished Matt was here. He could help and fix everything. But I didn't see Matt go through the portal, only Patamon. 

Dr. Wagner finished bandaging his head. He then went into his bag and pulled out a small flashlight. He shinned it into each one of T.k's eyes. " Do you remember what happened before you hit your head?" asked Dr. Wagner as he pulled out one of those ear scope things and checked his ears. 

"No I'm not sure." said T.k after a while of thought. He knew it was wrong to lie, but how could he ever explain the digi-world. 

" Hmm there doesn't seem to be any blood or swelling so that rules out any serious injury's." Dr. Wagner said to himself. "Well aside from a few bumps and scratches I'd say your fit as a fiddle." Said Dr. Wagner as he stood up. " But what worries me is your memory, are you sure you don't remember at all?" " Officer Jenny said you mentioned a place called the "digi-world" and a pokemon called a Patamon, do you remember any of these?" 

" No, I-I think it must have been a dream or something." Said T.k sullenly. This seemed like the best thing to say right about now. 

" Well I'll be back in a moment, do you need anything?" said Dr. Wagner. 

" Um, No I'm fine, but thanks anyway." Replied T.k. Dr. Wagner left the room to go and talk with Officer Jenny. T.k looked around the small staff room; he noticed a small coffee table with a few magazines on it. T.k didn't read much but from what he knew he could get along. He began to flip through them: One read "Pokemon times" another read " Modern Breeders monthly" a third read "Pokemon Training field guide". T.k could not understand what all this talk about pokemon was about. Suddenly T.k heard Dr. Wagner's voice coming from the next room. T.k crept to the door to listen. 

"- But I found that he has had nothing wrong with him." 

" I checked for his name and all the names of his friends he said he was traveling with, but they all came up blank." Replied Jenny; " Do you think he imagined it?" 

" Well actually I do have theory, There is a rare condition of memory loss but I think it is a long shot." 

T.k didn't like the sound of this, he knew he was telling the truth but they thought it was amnesia. 

" Well I'd like to run some more test but we need his parents or Guardian's signature to do so." 

" But yet we can't find any. Mabey he is an orphan, but he seemed like he's been taken care of for a long time." said Jenny: " Well he'll have to stay at the Pokecenter for tonight, mabey tomorrow we'll get something." 

" I agree, we'll just have to wait." Said Dr. Wagner, "I'll be by tomorrow, see you then." 

" Goodbye Doctor." said Jenny. Officer Jenny started to go back to the staff room. 

" Well I guess for tonight you'll have to stay at the Pokecenter until morning, Is that going o be ok?" said Jenny, " There you can get some food and get some rest." 

Food and rest seemed like a good idea to T.k. " Sure, but what's a Pokecenter?" 

" Boy you really don't know about Pokemon do you?" asked Jenny. 

T.k just sadly lowered his head. 

"Well come on, you'll like it there, and lots of Trainers go there so sometimes there are contests and Battles." Said Jenny pleasantly, trying to cheer up T.k. 

T.k got up and followed Jenny out side and they began to walk to Pokecenter a few blocks away. 

Tai stared at the face of his digi-vice. A group of flashing dots had appeared on it. Tai had used this ounce before to locate T.k in the amusement park. Mabey it would work now. Tai dashed towards the direction of the blip's. The woods were deep around him but the signal remained strong, and in a short time Tai had came across Mimi, Sora, and Joe. 

" Hey you guys!" called Tai; " You miss me?" 

" Tai!" called every one at ounce, 

" Glad to see your all right Tai." said Joe with a sigh of relief. 

" We were worried about you!" said Mimi. 

" Tai, have you seen anybody else?" asked Sora. 

" No but I think we can find them on our digi-vices, that's how I found you guys." Replied Tai as he pulled out his digi-vice. 

" But there's no signal here." Said Mimi . " We must be out of range of anyone else." Said Joe. 

" Well it's starting to get late we should try to make camp." Said Sora as She looked up at the darkening sky. " It's just like back on earth." said Sora as She looked out onto the sunset. 

" Yeah, but where are we now?" said Tai. " Mabey we are back on earth, it happened to you Tai mabey it happened to us!" said Mimi, excitement in her voice. 

" What I would like to know is where are our Digi-mon, are they lost to?" said Joe sullenly. " I'm actually starting to miss Gomamon's wise cracks." 

" Yeah your right, I miss Agumon a lot, I hope he's not in any trouble." sighed Tai 

" And I'm really missing Palamon." Said Mimi, her previous excitement dying. 

" Well all that we can do right now is to wait till morning and resume looking for them." Said Joe. 

" I agree , we cant help them when we can't even find our way." Said Sora 

The group found a small clearing and settled down for the night. It was cold and lonely without the digi-mon. Tai sat on first watch by the fire. He wished Agumon was here to keep him company. A few feet away Sora sat up. She got up and walked over to Tai and sat down next to him. 

" Is it midnight already?" asked Tai sleepily. " No I just couldn't sleep." Said Sora as She hugged her knees to her chest. " You're worried about Agumon aren't you?" asked Sora. 

" Me?, no Agumon can take care of himself. I'm worried about T.k and the others. I mean if we were all seperated, did T.k find Matt or Izzy, or Agumon, Patamon or any of the others?" replied Tai. 

" You really do care for them don't you?" said Sora with a small smile. 

" Yeah, I guess you could say that. For the past little while we've all been like family." 

" Yeah I hope there ok too and-" Sora stood up suddenly, " Tai look over there!" Sora pointed over the crest of the hill they were on. 

" Lights, It looks like a city..." 

to be continued.... 


	5. Old Foe, older Evil

Digi-poke 5-by zombie -An Old Foe and an Older Evil 

Koushiro Izzumi looked out over the vast spanning woods, and for once he was not typing away at his computer. 

"This is bad.," thought Izzy. They all had been separated before by Devimon but at least he had Tentomon were together. Now he was all alone. "Mabey my digivice can track the others like before," Izzy pulled the small digivice off his belt and checked the led screen. It was blank. He was going to have to find them himself. Izzy began to trek down the hill on a well tread path. " Apparently, there are life forms here." Izzy said to himself, noting the worn path. Izzy had already come to the conclusion that this was not the digi-world. He at first thought it was earth, but then he had seen an animal that he knew wasn't on earth: It was a Plant-like creature that was drinking out of a small pond in the woods. It looked like Tanemon: Palamon's first form, but it was different. It looked more like an eggplant. But the weirdest part was that it called out the strangest cry, it sounded like oddish. Izzy knew one thing: plants don't naturally talk. But then again Palamon talked. Izzy sighed; this was not going to be easy. Suddenly a loud beep startled him!, his digivice had gone off! Izzy stared at the screen: It was a single dot that beeped steadily. Some one was near! Izzy began to follow the signal. 

"Marching Fishes!" cried Gomamon from the confines of the cages! Hundreds of fish leapt from the stream next to the road and in a flash they flew into the windshield of the Truck and blocked all sight from within! 

" Hey what's the big idea here?!?" demanded Etamon as he too was pelted with fish. 

" We can't see!" wailed James, 

" Were done for!" moaned Jesse, 

" My nine lives are flashing before my eyes!" whimpered Meowth. James tried to steer the careening truck but with no avail! It swerved off the road into the stream and fell onto its side in the shallow water! 

" Wahhh!" wailed Etamon as he was thrown from the top of the truck and into the water! 

"Boom bubble!" cried Patamon as he blasted the doors open and flew out! 

Most of the cages had been opened by force but what ever was left opened in the crash, freeing all of the digi-mon! 

The passenger door to the truck opened upwards and a very wet Team Rocket climbed out and fell into the water. 

"Were all washed up!" they all pitifully moaned. 

" Get up you numb skulls and get them!" Bellowed Etamon, " They're escaping!" Team Rocket scrabbled to their feet and attempted to catch the fleeing digi-mon. James ran after Agumon, Jesse tried to catch Gomamon and Meowth went after Patamon! 

" Gotcha!" cried James as he ran towards Agumon! But Agumon knew better, 

" Pepper Breath!" cried Agumon as he launched a large fire ball at James, even at low power Agumon was more then a match for the dim-witted James, James ran around on fire as Agumon turned and ran towards the woods leaving the well charred James behind. 

Jesse was having no luck with Gomamon ether, 

"Stay still you miserable excuse for a seel!" Sneered Jesse. 

*******authors note: notice the speeling Seel/Seal* 

" Who you calling a seal?" remarked Gomamon as dove under the water and swam behind Jesse, When he surfaced he swung his flipper out at Jesse's Legs and swept her off her feet! Jesse splashed Back first into the water! Gomamon swam off snickering to himself. Meowth went flying into deeper water from the force of Patamon's boom bubble attack. 

" Humph!" snorted Patamon as he flew off to aid the others. 

" Poison Ivy!" cried Palamon as she flung James on top of the sputtering Meowth. 

" Spiral Twister!" cried Biyomon, as she did like wise to Jesse. 

" Can't you fools do anything right?" Bellowed Etamon, " Do I have to do every thing myself? " Etamon began to stalk towards the remaining Digi-mon. 

Suddenly Gomamon popped up once again: 

" Fish net!" called Gomamon as dozens of fish leapt at Etamon and formed a net! Etamon was held back for now! This gave all the digi-mon time to run. 

" I'll get you yet!" yelled Etamon from underneath the net. Etamon shook off the fish and turned to his new bumbling assistants," "Ya know you saps have been working with me for about an hour and I'm already sick of you!" Etamon continued to yell at Team Rocket for several more minutes before he ran out of things to say. 

Well here's Viridian City said Ash as he pointed to the large city full of bustling people. Matt, Ash, Misty, and Brock (not to mention Pikachu) Had been walking all day to get to Viridian city. On the way Matt had been filling them in on what was happening. 

" Well I have to admit that's a pretty far-fetched story Matt, but if we had not seen Etamon before we probably would not have believed you." Said Brock. 

"Well you seem sincere enough." Said Misty "Let's just hope we can find your friends." Misty pulled out her Pokeballs. " Oh I almost forgot!, Staryu and Starmy were weakened yesterday, I have to go to the Pokecenter, Brock, Ash, do you want me to take yours to?" 

" Sure." Said Brock as he handed Misty Onix. 

" While your at the Pokecenter us Guys will check out the Police station, and the lovely Officer Jenny!" drooled Brock as he went into Girl mode. 

"Is he ok?" asked Matt. 

" Oh he's fine, we've just gotten used to it." Said Misty as a huge sweat drop formed on her and Ash's brow. Misty waved bye as she turned and began to walk towards the pokecenter. She was worried about Matt was he telling the truth about this whole "Digi-world" thing? It sure was hard to swallow. Before she knew it she had arrived. The Poke center was not very busy today, only a few people were there. 

" Hello!" said Nurse Joy in a bright and pippy mood, " Come to have your Pokemon refreshed?" 

" Yes please. Said Misty a she placed the Pokeballs in the special tray. 

" It'll be a few minutes, why don't you take a seat?" asked Nurse Joy. 

Misty went over to the small waiting area and sat down on a bench. She looked around at the different patrons, There was a young girl with a sick Nidorina, a teenager with a hurt Geodude, and a young sad looking boy whom sat looking into the fireplace. Poor kid thought Misty. Nurse Joy called Misty back to the counter. As Misty retrieved the pokemon, she asked Nurse Joy about the boy. 

" Oh he was brought in this evening, he's lost I think, and his Pokemon went missing to apparently." replied Nurse Joy looking sad. " I tried to talk to him but, well I think he's really upset about it." 

Misty walked over to the boy and sat down across from him. " Hi there, what's your name?" asked Misty with a bright smile. The boy looked up slowly and said: 

" T.k" 

" I'm Misty, why are you so sad?" 

" I can't find my brother and my friend Patamon." Sniffled the young boy. 

A light clicked on in Misty's head, " What's your Brothers name T.k?" asked Misty. 

T.k looked up again. " Matt, his name is Matt." 

The light became a siren. " Does your Brother have a green shirt and Blonde hair?" 

T.k's eyes brightened up; " You've seen him!" 

" Yes, he's with my friends right now!" Misty was smiling widely now. 

" Can you take me to him?" asked a now excited T.k. 

" Sure!" replied Misty, "They're out looking for you now." 

" Hold on now!" interrupted Nurse Joy, " You found his brother?" " Yes he's with my friends right now, can I take him to him?" asked Misty. 

" Well we should wait for Officer Jenny, to tie up any loose ends..." Joy looked into T.k's bright eyes, she had know Misty for a while and she could be trusted, "Ok, I'll phone her and let her know you've been found, But you do have to go and clear up this mess with her at the police station ok?" 

" Ok!" said Misty. She and T.k left together, T.k obviously in a hurry to find Matt. 

" Is my brother ok?" asked T.k. 

" Of course!, why would he be hurt?" replied and asked Misty. 

" Since he came from the Digi-world, did he tell you about it?" 

Misty froze. Matt wasn't crazy, he was telling the truth about everything. It wasn't just some crazy story. 

"We'd better hurry if we want to find a place to stay tonight." Said Misty. The two headed towards the police station some blocks down. 

" Tai what city do you think that is?" asked Sora. 

" I don't know, I flunked Geography and this might not even be Earth." replied Tai. 

" I wish Koushiro was here, he know so much about this stuff." Sighed Mimi. Everyone looked at Mimi; She had actually used Izzy's real name, interesting. 

"What are you all gawking at?, the guy's smart!" snapped a blushing Mimi. Everyone else just sweat dropped. 

At that same moment a ways off Izzy lay on his back looking up at the sky. He was taking a breather and looking at the stars. He had just gotten the hang of the stars in the digi-world, but the patterns were different again, they were a lot like Earth's. This proved his theory that this was another world mabey even earth. The night was warm and a cool breeze was blowing, A nice night in short. Izzy sighed; this was the first time he really had some time to himself. Not that he liked being alone and separated from the group but this was nice to have some quit time. With Matt and Tai bickering and Joe whining Izzy had forgotten how nice silence was. A loud beeping broke the silence and Izzy sat up with a jolt! His Digi-vice had gone off which meant that someone was nearby! He sprang to his feet and followed the beeping. Four Blips, that meant four people. But they were just in the range so it must have been luck that they crossed the range and picked up. Izzy began to jog in the direction of the signal. 

Etamon tore down the gates to the power plant and walked on in. There were a few security guards but they were no match for Etamon who just tossed them aside like dolls. Team Rocket ran in behind Etamon and followed him into the bowels of the plant. "This is stroke of luck that by accident I was sent to earth ahead of schedule, now I can resurrect my master to conquer this realm!" Said Etamon to his new henchmen. Etamon pulled out the gear and placed it into the generator. It began to spin and it dug into the nest of gears and wires. The Generator began to glow and crackles of black lightning arced around the room. Etamon smiled. 

The cowering Team Rocket huddled together behind Etamon as the Lightning began to form a portal. Inside the portal the swirling Darkness took form into a humanoid shape. 

" Stand up to your new master next to me!" Commanded Etamon to the cowering team rocket. 

" Yes sir, er sirs!" snapped all three members as they stood at attention. 

" Welcome back Master!" said Etamon to the form in the portal, " Welcome Back- Devimon!" 

To be continued... 


	6. Friends become foes

Digipoke 6- By Zombie - Friends become Foes 

" And the Digi-destined are HERE?" Demanded Devimon. 

" Yeah, I don't have a clue how they got here but they are so we got a problem." said Etamon. 

" Well I was prepared for resistance , but we now may need additional support." Devimon waved his hand and a portal appeared. From within several froms moved forward. " My powers are now much greater than before, for just as Angemon I have waited and regained my strength and inceased it." From the portal came several Digi-mon, some to name were Tyaranamon,Several Devi-dragons, and of course : Ogermon. 

Jesse and James stood nervously off to one side. 

" Hey Jesse , do you think that this guys for real?" asked James in a low tone. 

" SILENCE!" Belowed Devimon as he rose from his perch. " I now shall begin to bring my own domain into this world." Devimon waved his hand , and reality began to melt and reform into Devimon's own twisted Lair. Walls began to darken and become distorted. The power plant began to form into a replica of Infinity mountain. Devimon turned to his henchman. " I have devised a way to defeat the digi-destined, and that way is to break them up, But I do not mean by seperating them, no, I mean by turning them against each other." 

Etamon grinned. " I like it , I like it alot, but just how are we going to do this." 

" Leave that to my minons." Devimon sneared. 

Matt stood outside the Police station with Ash and Brock. 

" Well I can't just waltz on in and ask If they've seen my little brother,If they found him at all." said Matt with a look of concern on his face. "They're bound to have asked T.k about where he was and who his parents are, But I can't expect T.k to make up somthing about the Digi-world and how he got here." Matt slumped down on a bench. 

" I guess your right, But we can't just do nothing about it." Said Brock with his usual thinking look. 

" You know what, your right!, I'm just going to march in and ask, I can't leave poor T.k alone anymore." said Matt as he rose to his feet. He walked into the police station and right up to the front desk and froze. The officer sat at the desk but was all pixilated and transparent like , like a- hologram? 

" Hello Matt, we have been waiting for you..." said the Hologram of Officer Jenny as it faded away. Suddenly the doors slammed shut and the building grew dark! 

" Hey whats going on?" Cried Ash as he and Brock raced towards the sealed Building. 

" Matt are you ok?" called Brock as he pounded on the doors. Brock suddenly withdrew his hand and clutched it in pain. " T-t-the doors are so cold." But the doors looked normal. 

" Who are, whats going on?" demanded Matt. The darkness creapt towards him but stayed back forming a cone of darkness around him. His digi-vice was glowing. "That must be why I can repeal the darkness!" Matt Brandished the digi-vice to drive the darkness back but it held. 

" Foolish boy, your little trinket cannot help you in this world!" Sneared an all to Familar voice. 

" Devimon!" murmured Matt. " How did you-" 

Devimon materialized behind Matt. " Never you mind boy , you are now helpless with out your friends and your Digimon, and now you are mine!" Devimon Grabbed Matt's wrist and held him off the ground! With a sudden squeeze Matt cried out in pain and dropped the digivice. 

" Let me go!" cried Matt as he dangled several fett off the ground. Devimon squeezed Harder, his fingers like Bars of icy metal. Matt clutched at his arm as he tried to pull him self away from Devimon's vice-like grip. 

"And now young Digi-destined, you will feel the touch of Evil!" sneared Devimon as black electricity flowed from him into Matt!. " You are helpless." 

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Matt as he was enveloped in the Darkness as it moved towards him and swalowed him and Devimon up. The digivice lay alone on the ground. Its pale light casting a circle in the darkness. The light fickered once, twice, and then it went out, leaving only darkness. 

Outside the police station Pikachu was trying to blast the doors open. Brock went to get help. And since nethier of them had any Pokemon at the time the were helpless. Others tried to help but were pushed Back by the coldness. 

" It's hopless."wailed somone. 

" We can't give up , Matt's in there!" said Ash. " Pikachu how are you doing?" 

" Pika!" cried Pikachu who was all tired out. Pikachu sat down and sighed.Unable to fight on. " You tried Pikachu, but we still have to save Matt." Suddenly the fire department pulled up. 

" Wheres the fire?"asked one of the fire men. 

Ash began to explain what was up. 

"Matt!" cried T.k as he ran towards his brother. " Matt I'm so glad I found you!" cried T.k as he hugged Matt around the waist. Matt just looked coldly down at T.k but before he could reply Misty ran up. 

" Hi Matt ,I found T.k at the Pokecenter and-" Misty was cut off by Matt. 

" Yeah thats great, but we have to be going now, come on Takaru!" snapped Matt. Matt began to walk away, he grabbed T.k's arm roughly. 

" Ow Matt hey!" whinned T.k 

" Quiet!" snapped Matt 

" Well your welcome!" said Misty with a scowl. "Hey what gives?" exclaimed Misty as Matt walked away briskly. 

" Matt , Whats wrong with you?" Whimpered T.k. " Matt answer me!" T.k looked back at Misty who was In a state of surprise. " Don't dawldle!" Snarled Matt as he pulled T.k along. "Ignore her shes useless." snorted Matt. 

" Useless?!?" exclaimed Misty who had tried to catch up. " Well if thats the thanks I get for helping you!" Misty turned away and stomped off. 

" But Matt she helped me and-" 

" I SAID thats enough!" Snarled MAtt as he yanked T.k along. " Now come on!, We are going back to the others." 

T.k was confused. Why was Matt acting like this. " Matt, are you mad at me for getting lost?" asked T.k softley. 

"Yes!, now lets hurry up!" hissed Matt through clenched teeth. 

Misty fummed as she stomped back to the police station. On the way she saw Brock running towards her. 

" Hey Misty !, come quick it's about Matt!' 

"That loser!, Humph!" 

" Misty, whats wrong?" 

"Matt just blew me off and took off with his brother!" 

" But that can't be!, Matts trapped at the police station." 

" But then , who's T.k with?" 

" This may be bad, are you sure it was Matt?" 

" Of course!" 

" But he got locked in the police station and nobody can get in it-" 

" Wait, then who just took T.k?" said Misty , totaly missing Brocks story. 

" Hey do you think that mabey all this Digi-destined thing is true?" said Brock. 

" If it is..." Misty took off after Matt. 

" Hey Misty!, where are you going?, Misty!" called Brock. Brock was torn between folowing Misty or helping Matt. Brock dicided to go help Matt seeing as though Misty had all there Pokemon and was safe enough. 

" Matt where are the others?" asked T.k . " Matt? MATT?" 

" They're over there in that warehouse." Said Matt not even bothering to look at T.k. They walked down a side street to an abandon warehouse. 

" But why arn't they showing up on my digi-vice?"asked T.k holding up his digi-vice. 

" The little twerp is smarter than he looks." Thought "Matt". 

" They don't work here." said Matt as he grabbed T.k's digivice from him and tossed it into a near by Garbage can. " You don't need it anymore." 

Matt pulled up a shutter door and pulled T.k inside. Once they were in he pulled it back into place and locked it.The ware house was dark,dingy and empty. 

"Where are the others Matt?" asked T.k. once he saw that the ware house was empty. 

Suddenly Matt pushed T.k away from him and T.k landed with a thud on the dirty ground. 

"Matt what's wrong with you!" cried T.k as he looked at Matt with Misty eyes. 

The sound of Evil Laughter broke the silence. " Foolish child , you were so easy to trick!"sneared a voice that T.k remebered from his nightmares: Devimon! 

Matt stood silently in the shadows as Devimon appeared and walked towards T.k. 

" Matt you have to help me!" cried T.k as he stuggled to his feet. Tears rolling down his cheeks. He ran towards Matt but he just scowled and pushed T.k back to the ground. 

" Hah!, your brother is now under my control and will obey my every command!" 

" Surrender and make it easy on your self!" barked Matt. T.k whimpered, this was not looking good. 

Outside the Ware house Misty strained to stand on her tip-toes to see in the smudged window panes. What she saw made her freeze, T.k was trapped in there with a monster and Matt was not helping him! Misty dropped to her knees and began to rifle through her backpack, she pulled out one of Brock's Pokeballs and called out Onix. 

" Onix !, I need you to help me!" cried Misty, " Onix smash down that door!" cried Misty pointing to the shutter door. 

Onix nodded and head butted the door!, the twisted Metal tore from the frame and Landed with a loud clatter! 

" What?" said a surprised Devimon as he turned away from T.k. 

" T.k run!" cried Misty as she called forth Starmy, Staryu, Squirtle, Bulbasur, Charizard, and well, Psyduck ( hey he just shows up ok?) to do battle! 

" More opposition!, Matt go after , your brother!" sneared Devimon. 

" Yes my master!" said Matt as he took after T.k whom had sprinted off towards the far end of the warehouse. 

" Well fight me if you dare, but you will surely be defeated for I am Devi-mon! the soon to be ruler of this world!" Devimon Began to grow to double his normal size! 

Misty gulped, " I-i didn't know he could do that, but ethier way pokemon!, attack!" cried Misty as all the Pokemon dashed at Devimon. 

Squirtle used his water gun attack this only splashed Harmlessly on the dark aura around Devimon. 

Bulbasaur launched out his Razor leafs ,but with no avail. 

Staryu and starmy used a double team attack on Devimon, partialy surronding him! 

" Ha your pityful attacks cannot harm me!" cried Devimon as he swiped his long arms out and caught both pokemon. " Feel my wrath!" Black energy shocked both pokemon to near death, devimon finished by throwing them into crates. 

" NOw for the rest of you!" Devimon launched several dark beams of light at the pokemon, Squirtle,and bulbasaur were knocked out by the devistating blasts. Onix,Charizrd and Psyduck were the only pokemon left, Onix and Charizard charged at Devimon with a loud roar! 

" When will you learn?, I am invincible!" Taunted Devimon as he flew towards Onix, his long clawed arms seizing the huge rock snake and swinging him like a club at Charizrd. The impact sent Charizard flying into several large packing crates and Pallets. 

" You have all failed." Devimon chuckled as he tossed Onix onto Charizard. 

" Now for you!" sneared Devimon as he stalked towards Misty. 

" Pokemon return!" called Misty as she dicided to make a quick getaway, all the pokemon returned except for Psyduck who leapt in the way of Devimon. " Psyduck!, no! return at once, or he'll kill you!" cried Misty! 

" Psy!" wailed Psyduck as he prepared to fight Devimon. 

" Ha don't make me laugh!" Cackled Devimon as he swatted Psyduck out of his path! Psyduck landed head first in a crate, his legs wigiling in an attempt to escape. 

" Psi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi!" wailed Psyduck as he began to suffer from a headache. 

" You shall suffer the same fate as your friend Matt, now prepare for the touch of evil!" 

Misty tired to run to help psyduck but a force kept her in place. 

" Help me!" cried Misty as Devimon reached for her! 

Suddenly the crates exploded in a flash of Psychic energy as Psy duck waddled to his feet. 

" Eh, whats this?" demanded Devimon as he turned to Psyduck. 

" PSY!" wailed Psyduck as he launched a huge blast of Psychic energy at Devimon! Devimon raised his arms to block the un-expected attack, and ths gave Misty a chance to run. 

" You cannot hide from me!" called Devimon as MIsty ran off into the ally with Psyduck being pulled behind. 

" For I shall find you, and destroy you and the rest of this world!" Devimon spat with a growl. 

" Come on Psyduck we have to find T.k before Matt does!" said Misty as she ran down the ally. A sudden blinking light from a garbage can caught her eye. "What's this?" asked Misty as she picked Up T.k's Digi-vice form the trash.She quickly pocketed the device and continued runing. 


	7. The accident

Digipoke part 7- The accident 

By Zombie X 

Izzy stood at the edge of a steep hill. He had tried to scout the area aorund it for another path, but there were none. He would be forced to climb down into the large quarry like pit. In fact it may have actually been a quarry, this proving his populated world theroy. The last signal he seen was pointing across the quarry and into the woods on the other side.This meant that the group was moving, and If he wanted to catch up, he would have to climb. Izzy never did like heights and he never was really good at climbing, but he had no choice. He hopped down to a small ledge of rock that was jutting out from the hill side. 

"So far so good." said Izzy to himself. He bagan to slowly work his way down the steep,rocky hill. Suddenly, about half way down the hill a rock gave way when Izzy put his weight on it. Izzy grabbed the hill side with a desperate grip! He found another foot hold and breathed a sigh of relief. It was a long drop even for a slightly sloaped Hill. Izzy began to climb again when another rock gave way, this time Izzy began to slide! He franticaly grabbed at the out croppings of rock but could not get a hold on one! The hill slanted sharply and Izzy drooped a few feet maKing him loose all control! He began to roll down the rocky sloap,picking up speed and kicking up a cloud off dust behind him! He desperatly tried to stop himself but he contiued to roll, hitting rocks hard all the way down! His straps on his back pack ripped and his lap top case was pulled away from him. Suddenly he rolled of another drop-off point and landed hard on some rocks below! The world grew fuzzy as Izzy finally stopped rolling. He lay in a pile of loose rocks at the bottom of the hill. Through clouded vison he tried to move but found it impossible! Everthing had a dream like quality to it. His vison was blury and he couldn't focus. His right arm throbbed with a pain like no other. A warm liquid trickled down his face and ran into his right eye, further clouding his vision. He began to drift away into a deep black pool. The pain seemed more distant now, and he was so tired, so very tired. 

" Can't we wait just a few minutes more?" Whinned Mimi. She was sitting on a large rock rubbing her feet. 

" Mimi, we've already been waiting for about ten minutes, If we wait any more It will be night time!" said Sora. 

Joe and Tai were arguing about what path lead to the city they had seen the night before. " I'm telling you, we have to climb back down and go around, that river is to big to cross and there are no bridges anywhere!" belowed Tai. 

" But we barely made it up the hill, let alone going back down."replied Joe. 

" I need some better shoes, and a nice dress to go with it.And mabey a new purse..." Mimi drifted off into her usual shopping fantises. 

Sora sighed. Surrounded by people and not one decent conversation. Sora wished that Biyomon and the rest of the digi-mon were with them. She wondered where the were now and if they were ok. Gomamon would be bugging Joe, Agumon would be off getting into trouble with Tai, Gabumon would be trying to be a good role-model, Palamon would be talking with Mimi-perhaps trying to figure out what a mall was,Tentomon would be trying to pull Izzy away from his computer. and Patamon would be playing with T.k off in the shade somewhere. Sora and the gang knew the digi-mon for about a Month or so in Digi-time,and In earh time it probally would have been only a few Hours from what Tai had told them form his trip back to earth. The more she thought about it the less sense it made. And then- 

" Sora!, so are you coming or not?" asked Tai impatiently," I've been trying to ask you for a few minutes now, but you were off in a dream land." 

" Oh, um , sorry , Yeah I guess so." 

"Good, I finaly convinced Joe to take the hill path." 

" I still think it's a bad idea..." said Joe under his breath. 

"And why's that?" snapped Tai. 

" OH WOULD YOU TO BE QUITE I CAN'T HEAR MYSELF THINK!"belowed MImi in one of those Giant Anime head things. Once everbody was pacified they began to hike back down the hillside. It was fairly steep and the gravel was loose. But it was passable. The hill side was actually an old quarry, which only further convinced Tai, Joe,Mimi,and Sora that this was a populated world, mabey even Earth. The four kids began there climb back down. 

" T.k, where are you?" called Matt, his voice echoing in the large Warehouse. He had folowed T.k after he had ran away to the warehouse next door. The sounds from the battle next door contiued. T.k was crouched under a formation of crates with a tarp on top. He'ed seen the small gap between the boxes and squeezed in, the tarp covering most of the space. 

' T.k were are you?" called out Matt in a surreal voice. T.k wanted to run out but he knew that Devimon had him under his control and if he was found he was a goner. " T.k, you can come out now, it's safe." said Matt in a calm voice. " We can all go home now, it's over!" 

A tear ran down T.k's cheek. He was emotionaly torn between his love for his brother and his saftey. " Takaruuuuuu!" called Matt. "Come out and play!" he snarled. T.k covered his ears and closed his eyes.A door opened and slammed shut, the noise echoing throught the ware house For a few long minutes T.k hid, not moving or even breathing hard. All was quite, mabey Matt had left? T.k decided to take a quick peek outside. The warehouse was quite and empty. As T.k shuffled out of the small hiding place a voice from behind startled him! 

" Miss me little brother?" sneared Matt from atop of a loading platform. T.k took off running with Matt close behind him! T.k ran into a fenced off storage area and tried to slam the door shut, but Matt reached it in time and pushed it open, knocking T.k to the ground. In a flash T.k was on his feet running into the darkness. " You can't hide for ever!" called Matt as he ran into the Darkened room. 

T.k stood pressed against a large card bord box in the shadows. Matt walked right past him and when he did pass T.k dashed back for the door. 

"Why you little weasel!" snarled Matt as T.k dashed out the door and sealed him in! Matt ran into the chain link fence and shook it with rage! " Let me out now or you will be sorry!"sneared Matt. 

" I can't Matt , not when your under Devimons power!" whimpered T.k, a tear running down his cheek. T.k forced himself to run out the door and into the ally. 

" T.k!, are you alright?"cried Misty as she ran up to him. 

T.k looked up at her with wet eyes. " he's my brother, I can't just leave him." " Theres no way we can help Matt now." said Misty soothingly as she got down on one knee and hugged T.k. " You're going to have to come with us , where you will be safe." said Misty. T.k took Misty's hand and they ran off away from Devimon and his evil. 

Izzy opened his eyes. It was dark out and very cold.His head and arm throbbed. " I must still be alive ." thought Izzy numbly, Izzy tried to move his right arm, but it was numb and sore. By the looks of things he had been un-conscience for a few hours, for it was now night and it was getting cold. He lifted his left arm , which was stiff, and touched the back of his head. It felt wet and sticky. When Izzy looked at his hand , it had thick,clotted blood on it. He must have split his head on a rock during the fall. Izzy began to drift off again, mabey for ever this time. Izzy's last few conscience thoughts were about where the others were, if they were ok, and who were his real parents like. "I may never know now." thought Izzy blindly. He drifted out once again into a black sea. 

" There!" cried Agumon as he pointed out into the small valley. He was pointing at the glow of a camp fire of in the distance. 

" It has to be them!" he cired with joy as he began to run towards the light. 

" Wait Agumon, are you sure?' Asked Gabumon. 

" It is a distinct possibility!" Piped Tentomon. 

" I hope they are ok.' said Biyomon as she flew into the air and headed for the fire. 

" They'll be fine." said Palomon as she headed towads the fire." They've lasted longer alone." 

" Hey wait for me!" said Gomamon as he shuffled after the digi-mon. 

" Yup it is!" said Gomamon with a smirk. " I can smell em'!" " Horay!" called Patamon as he began to fly towards the fire. The others began to follow, in hope that they would find the Group again. 

" I wish Agumon were here," said Tai as he poked the small fire. " He could always start nice fires." 

" What I wouldn't give for a nice soft bed." Moaned Mimi. 

" Yeah, I'm so used to sleeping on rocks and leaves, I've forgoten what a bed feels like." replied Sora. 

" I'll bet my homework is a month overdue." Whined Joe. 

" You actually do homework in the summer?!?" said Tai with a tinge of shock in his voice. 

" I don't want to fall behind." replied Joe with a shrug. 

Sora was looking out onto the sparse vallley like pit they were in.The moon light light up the plain with a soft blue light. She squinted her eyes, somthing was moving out on the darkness. " Tai, let me see your telescope for a second." asked Sora. Tai brought her the scope. 

" Do you see something out there?" he asked. 

As Sora focused the scope, she could make out a small group of creatures running thowards them. 

" It's them!" cried Soar, " It's the digi-mon!" " What?, really" cried Tai as he look throught the scope. Sure enough he could make out Agumon running as fast as his stumpy legs could carry him. " Hey Agumon!" cried Tai as he began to run towards his digimon. 

" Gomamon!" called Joe as he got up and began to run. Mimi and Soar followed. 

As the two groups met,hugs and greetings were shared. For each one had been seperated for almost 3 days now. After all the greetings were done they all returned back to the camp site. 

" So none of you have seen the others?" asked Gabumon. 

" No, I'm afraid not." said Sora .Biyomon sat close by Sora. 

" Don't worry, we wil find them." said Biyomon, trying to raise group spirits. 

Patamon seemed the most worried. T.k could be all alone out there, and he wasn't around to protect him. 

" Hey Patmon, well find T.k, just you wait and see." said Gabumon in a reasuring voice. " I know we will, but I hope he's not lonley." repiled Patamon with a sigh. 

" Uhh, Tai, we have some bad news..."said agumon as he remembered the incident before. 

" Whats that Agumon?" 

" We are not the only beings to come here, and there are more people here too!"replied Agumon in a grim voice. 

" What?" aksed Joe a little surprised. 

" We were attacked By Etamon and some more people like you only older!" said Gabumon. 

" What?" cried Sora, Tai, Mimi, and Joe all in unison. " Thats immpossible!, we defeated Etamon!"said Tai in defience. 

" I saw him disingrate myself!, how could he return?" said Sora. 

" I Hate that Etamon creep!"said Mimi, " he has the worst taste and is just plain rude!" 

" Well like it or not, Etamons back and hes teamed up with some people." said Gomamon," They managed to catch us and lock us in cages, but of course they were no match for us, and we escaped." 

" well I guess then we have to on gaurd for Etamon again." said Tai with a sigh. 

"We beat him before and we can do it again!' said Mimi 

" but first we need to find the others." said Sora. 

"Umm, Tai?" asked Agumon again. 

"Yeah?" 

" umm can we eat?, we've been without food for a while now." 

" Oh, yeah, of course." The humans and Digimon alike sat down and enjoyed there first calm meal in a while. 

Joe stood up and began to walk away. 

" Hey Joe where you going?" askd Gomamon as soon as Joe got up. 

" Nature calls." replied Joe with a blush.Joe walked a little ways of and around a bend to find some privacy when suddely , his digi-vice beeped. Joe looked at it excitedly. There was a signal from another Digi-vice. 

" Hey guys come here quick!" cried Joe. 

" Why do you need help?" Joked Tai with a smirk. 

" I think I found someone!" 

At this every one got up and ran to hear what Joe had to say. 

" I had just walked into the range of a digi-vice, must have been a stroke of luck." 

" Who do you think it is?" asked Palamon. 

" I don't know, could be anyone." said Joe. 

"Well, some of us should stay here, theres no sense in all of us going." said Tai. 

" I agree," said Sora, " I'll go." 

" Ok then I'll go too."said Tai. " You guys going to be ok? 

" Sure." said Mimi. 

" No problem. I'll just get some more food ready." said Joe as he dug some fruit out of his bag. 

"OK, we won't be long." said Tai. 

" Were coming too Tai!" said Agumon. Agumon and Biyomon got up and followed. 

" The signal's getting closer, I think its over there." said Tai 

" Yeah, mines pointing that way too." said Sora as She looked at her digi-vice. 

The four friends walked into a crescent shaped section of the wall. 

" The signal is right here, but yet I don't see anyone?,I hope we don't have to climb up there." said Sora indicating the cliff side. 

" No, we won't." said Tai somberly as he picked up a digi-vice from the ground.Tai was crestfallen. There was a digi-vice, but no owner, and he knew that none of them would ever leave there digi-vice behind. " well thats just great." said Tai with a scowl. " Now what?" 

" Tai, look!," said Sora. "It's Izzy's backpack and laptop, he would never leave these behind!" Sora sounded worried. " Something must have happened!" 

" Izzy!" called Tai "Where are you!" Tai began to walk around calling for Izzy. 

" Oh no." said Sora in a low voice, " Tai look." Sora covererd her mouth in shock. 

" What is it?" said Tai. His eyes folowed to where she pointed. " Oh man, no!" Tai ran to the rocks at the base of the cliff, there lay Izzy. Not moving. Tai climbed over to Izzy. " Oh man, this is bad..." he said In a low voice. Izzy lay silent, his face had a dried trickle of blood on it. Tai grabbed Izzy's arm and checked for a pulse. Tai was relived to find one, it was faint but it was there. 

" Biyomon go for help!" cried Sora. 

" Right!" said Biyomon in a worried voice. 

" Is he?" asked Agumon 

" Yeah, he's alive, barley." Tai looked devistated. " We have to help him now, or he won't make it." 

"Can you hear me Izzy?" asked Tai shaking him gently. 

Sora climbed over to him. " I remember in gym they taught us a little on first aid." 

Tai lowerd his head and covered his eyes. 

" Tai, we'll save him, I promise." said Sora, her eyes moist. 

Just then Izzy moved a little. " Hey he's awake!, can you hear me Izzy?" asked Sora. 

" S-s-ora?, where am I?" said Izzy in a dazed voice. 

" Your going to be ok Izzy, just hang on ok?" said Tai , his eyes red rimmed. and his face wet. 

" My-my arm hurts, I think it's broken." 

" Don't worry, we'll get you all fixed up!" said Tai. " Can you move?" 

Izzy nodded slowly, " I think so." 

" We have to move him out of the rocks." said Tai. 

" Tai, I'm cold, so very cold." Izzy said in a low scratchy voice. 

" Izzy hang on!" said Tai . Izzy closed his eyes and drifted out of conscenice again. 

" He might be going into shock,We need to build a fire, agumon can you do that?"asked Sora. 

Agumon had been standing aside. He had never seen any of the humans hurt so bad, and it scared him. 

" Agumon?" asked Tai. 

" Y-yes I can." said Agumon as he rushed off to find some wood. 

Tai had always felt like he was in control, but now one of his best friends was badly hurt and he couldn't do nothing about it. 


	8. Between a rock and a hard place...

Digipoke part 8- Between a rock and a hard place... 

"Hey,it's Biyomon." said Mimi as she looked up from filing her nails. " What's wrong?, did you find anyone?" 

"Hurry!, somthings happened to(puff) Izzy!" panted Biyomon who was tired out after the fast flight. " Theres' no time!" Biyomon took off again. 

" Oh no!" said Mimi. She leapt to her feet and grabbed her bag. " Come on Palomon!" Mimi dragged Paloman to her feet and began to run after Biyomon. 

" Wait up!' cried Joe as he still was cramming food and what not into his bag. " Gabumon can you put out the fire?" 

" Sure Joe!" said Gabumon as he blew out the fire using his blue blaster. Joe began to folow Mimi. 

" Hey Joe, wait!"called Gomamon as he tried to shuffle faster. Joe ran back and picked him up, 

" You know, you were not designed for travel at all." said Joe with a grunt as he hefted the Digimon. 

" Yeah well, nethier were you." remarked Gomamon. Joe ran after the rest of the digimon and Mimi. 

Mimi stood silent at the sight of what greeted her. Izzy lay on the ground with Tai and Sora kneeling beside him. 

"Oh no, not this!" thought Mimi. She was frozen in place. 

" Oh no!" cried Palomon as she rushed to help out. Patamon sat near Mimi, as shocked as she was. 

"Oh,no Izzy!" cried Tentomon as he hovered around Izzy. " Izzy,Speak to me Izzy!" 

" He's hurt real bad, we need to get him to a hospital." said Tai somberly. 

" But where are we going to find a hospital?" Asked Joe, " We dont even know where we are." 

" We stil have to try, there still is a chance that this is earth!" said Sora as she held a cloth to Izzy's head. Izzy lay sprawled out, unconscience with his head resting on his back pack. The cloth that Sora was pressing to Izzy's head was stained on one side, a deep scarlet. 

Agumon started a fire which lit the gloomy scene up. 

" I-I can't stand the site off blood!" wailed Joe as he ran off and retched. 

" The poor guy..." said Gomamon, his voice actually serious for once. 

"This is all my fault!, I should have been there for him!" wailed Tentomon. 

"Tentomon,none of us could help it," said Joe " 

Later on after the intial shock had settled down, the digidestined sat around the fire. Mimi sat over Izzy, trying to keep him as comfortable as possible. Tai, Sora and the rest off the Digimon sat quietly by the fire.Joe was keeping his distance, he was obvioiusly freaked out about the whole incident and hated the sight of blood. Gomamon sat next to Joe, not his usuall joking self. 

" We have to go and see if those lights we saw before was actually a city." said Joe, breaking the silence. 

" Yeah but we can't bring Izzy, how would we get him up the hill?" replied Tai. " And some off the better trails are still to steep to risk carrying him." 

"We might have to send a couple of us, leaving the others to take care of Izzy." said Sora. 

"Well, there is nothing we can do untill morning."said Tai " We'll decide then i guess." 

" Lets all get some sleep, we've all had to much of a rough day." said Sora, relizing that the whole Izzy incident had happened around midnight, and it was now about 2:00. The group got comfortable and began to drift off. Tai, glanced over at Izzy, Mimi was pulling her blanket over him. When Mimi saw Tai looking at her, she said: " He, was shivering, I-i didn't want him to get cold." 

" Oh, ok, thats nice of you Mimi." said Tai sleepily. It had been Mimi's night to use the only Blanket they had. " She really is caring," thought Tai. " She really does reflect on the crest." Mimi lay down and curled up next to Palamon. 

" Ash!, thank god I found you!" said Misty as She ran up to him and Brock. 

" Misty!, where were you?" asked Brock. 

" We were worried sick!"said Finished Ash. 

" Your not going to belive what happened at the police station!" said Brock. 

" Hey, where our Pokemon?" asked Ash as he noticed that Misty was not carring them. 

" Oh, there back at the hotel room I rented."said Misty " You guys had better come back to the room, your not going to belive MY story." 

Ash and Brock shrugged.The began to folow Misty back to the hotel. 

T.k watched Misty close and lock the hotel door. She had told him to wait there while she found her friends. She also had left some of the " Pokemon" as she had called them to make sure he was safe. T.k looked at the creatures. The were like digimon, but the could not talk. He had tried to talk to the Turtle like one, but all it said was "squirtle!". It at least appeared to understand him. T.k hopped up onto the couch, the first one he had sat on in about 3 weeks.T.k leaned back on the soft couch. Instantly he thought of Matt,Devimon must have taken over his mind like he did Leomon. The only way he could free Matt was to use his digivice on him, it had worked for most of the digimon. Mabey it would work on humans to. 

Just then T.k saw the bathroom. 

"Hey!" cried T.k as he leapt up from the couch. " I can finally get clean!" Well normaly little kids dislike bathing on a regular basis, but hey the last Bath he had was at the fake hotel that Devimon made. ( and that really didn't count since it was all an illusion). A half hour later T.k came out smelling alot cleaner. There had even been some newer kind of washing machine in there, so his clothes were much fresher too. ( hey the world of pokemon is much more advanced then us). 

" Huh, I guess Misty's not back yet." said T.k as he looked about the small hotel room. The late hour of the night had begun to take it's toll, T.k plopped down on the couch and soon had drifted off to sleep. Squirtle, and Bulbasaur sat patiently waiting the return of there masters. Vulpix was asleep on the foot of one bed. Charizard, was in his Pokeball sound asleep no doubt. And Psyduck, just stood there as usual. Suddely the key clicked in the lock, and Misty opened the door. 

" Shh, I think hes asleep." said Misty in a whisper. Ash and Brock walked in quietly. 

"Hey Squirtle, Bulbasaur!, Misty told me what happened, good job guys!" said Ash in an excited whisper, as he congradulated his Pokemon for protecting Misty and T.k from Devimon. 

" I just can't belive what you told me, Misty." said Brock as he put a blanket over the sleeping T.k. " Did this Devimon guy actualy control Matt?" 

" Well T.k talked a bit about it, and it seems that Devimon is a real bad monster, that can control people." Misty walked over to her bed and tossed her back pack down by the night stand. " The poor kid's brother was possed by Devimon, he didn't talk much about it, It's just too much for a little kid to handle on his own." 

" Do you really belive this whole other world thing?, it sounds like something from a sci-fi movie." said Ash. 

" Well, with all thats been happening, I'd say that anythings possible."said Brock. 

" Well, what do we do with him?" asked Ash. 

" T.k talked about having friends that he and Matt had traveld with, and that they may have crossed over too." said Misty with a yawn. " Pardon me, I'm so tired I could sleep for weeks." Misty yawned again then pulled the covers around herself. " G'night guys." said Misty as she drifted off to sleep. 

" G'night."said Brock as he followed suit. 

"Hey waittaminnit!" where am I sleeping?" said Ash as he relized that the two beds and the couch were taken. 

" Mmmmm, just sleep on the floor." Mumbled a half asleep brock. Ash grumbled as he un-rolled his sleeping bag and tried to get comfortable. Pikachu was already asleep on the foot of the couch. The rest of the Pokemon were back in there pokeballs and most likely alseep. 

" I guess I should join the crowd." mumbled Ash as he drifted off to sleep. 

Devimon was perched on his throne in his new lair. He was pondering his next move. Etamon was in the new network room tring to get the incompetent Gauzemon to set up a new network for this world. His plan to turn the Kids against each other was not effective enough. He had already seized control over the one called Matt, and had almost captured the youngest one, the one that Devimon feared most. The youngest one, the one with the Patamon stood the only chance of defeating him again and banishing him back to the underworld. "The wretched Angemon had the powers of light, they were to powerful for even me, Devimon!" Muttered Devimon to himself, his ominous voice echoing in the supernatural chamber. " He is the one that needs to be eliminated, and soon for he does not yet know of the true power of the crests and Tags." 

Devimon rose to his feet and waved his clawed hand. Matt appeared out of the darkness, he now was wearing a black top and pants,with heavy leather boots, and finger-less gloves. He was still wearing his crest and tag,and he still had his digivice though, not for good use, but for tracking the others. His eyes were now just deep white pools of evil. 

" You summoned me my lord?" said Matt in a deep evil voice. 

" Yes, I have a task for you..." said Devimon. 

" Your wish is my command my lord."said Matt as he bowed on one knee. 

" You must track down your brother and bring his crest and Tag to me." 

" And what of the brat?" 

Devimon smiled, his cruel lips curling with his relpy. "Kill him." 

Matt stood amd sneared. "Consider it done." 

Matt left the room with several Digimon as assistants. Devimon returned to his perch and Cackled. 

" Humans are the easiest beings to control, once they are under my power they are but mere puppets!" 

Sunlight peeked through the blinds of the hotel room, the beams shinning directly onto T.k's face. With a yawn T.k rolled over, and then the last days events caught up with him. He sat up, and his heart ached. He remebered what Matt had done,and how he had tried to hurt him. T.k's eyes grew moist.He loved his brother,but he was now forced to run from him. 

" Morning!" said Misty with a cheery voice as she knelt down next to the couch. 

"Hungry?" said Misty as She held up a bag of fast food from the resturant across the street. 

T.k then remebered just how long it had been since he actually had eaten. " Yes please!" said T.k. 

" Sorry that we couldn't get a decent breakfast,most of our money went to the hotel." 

" Thank you very much!" said T.k as he wolfed down a burger. Normaly fast food isn't connsidered a meal of choice, but after living on Berries and fish for a few weeks, a burger seems pretty good. 

" Ash and Brock should be back soon, they had to pick up some stuff from the store." 

Misty went and made the beds, while T.k finsihed eating.Ash and Brock came in a few minutes later. 

' T.k, this is Ash and Brock," said Misty as she introduced the two to T.k. 

" Hi." said T.k in a shy voice. 

" T.k, we all are going to help you find your friends, ok?" said Misty. 

" But how, I lost my digivice so we can't track them." said T.k as he remebered Matt taking it. 

Misty reached into her bag and pulled out T.k's digivice. " Is this it?" 

" Yes!, how did you get it?" said T.k in a very excited voice. 

" I found it outside the warehouse." Misty looked at the digivice when it beeped. " Hey what does this mean T.k?" 

T.k looked at the digivice, there was a signal from one of the digivices on it. " Hey someones close by!" cried T.k with excitment. 

" Wow, it can do that?" asked Ash as looked at the screen. 

" Do you Know who it is?"asked Misty. 

" No, to tell you the truth none of us know just how to use it exactly." 

" Hey, umm if you don't mind me asking, But it seems to be headed this way." pointed out Brock. Sure enough the blip was moving closer and closer. 

" Mabey there looking for T.k?" said Ash. 

The thought hit T.k liike a ton of bricks," What if its Matt?" asked T.k, a little bit of fear in his voice. 

Misty stood up. " He could be right, we should get out of here then."said Misty as She tossed the rest of her stuff into her knapsack. Ash pulled out his Pokeballs as did Brock. 

" Wait, just how do we get out, we could be trapped?" said Ash. 

The clerk in the lobby looked up from his computer screen to see a teenaged boy dressed in black walk in with the two biggest men ever!, they stood at least 8 feet tall in Black Trench coats. 

"Uhh, can I help you Gentleman?" asked the clerk nervously. 

One of the big men grabbed him by the coller and lifted him off the ground. 

" Listen up and you may live!," snapped Matt. " Last night did a young boy and a Teenaged girl come in here?" 

The clerk looked at the man holding him, His face was a light greyish color, and his eyes were pure white. Both the men were bald, muscled and had squared jaws. 

"*gasp* I-I-I don't know!", The big man squeezed tighter. 

" Ok- yes they were here last night but-" The big man tossed the clerk backward into the reception desk. 

" Thanks for your help." sneared Matt. The terrible trio walked down the hall to where the rooms were. " Here, stop here." said Matt, as he looked at his Digivice. T.k's signal vane in clearly. " Smash the door down!" commanded Matt. The huge man on the left moved to break the door down, but instead the door burst towards them as Onix head butted through the door and knocked the huge man into the broom closet across the hall! Before the other Big man could react Onix slammed him off his feet and sent him flying down the hall. 

" Onix return!" called Brock as he recalled Onix, Brock then turned and climbed out the window at the back. He didn't feel to good about have to wreck the hotel but this was a life or Death situation. 

Matt got back to his feet. " After Them!" Commanded Matt. The two big guys burst into the room in hot pursuit! 

" Here they come!" Warned Brock as he hopped out of the window and ran over where Ash had been waiting. 

" I don't feel right about using Pokemon against people." Muttered Ash. The back Wall of the hotel suddely was battered down as the two Huge men emerged. 

" I don't think they are people!" said Brock. The two men stood side by side. Suddenly the both flexed and huge curved spikes grew out of there backs. 

" I think your right Brock!" cried Ash. 

* Discription Window* Narration in Tentomon's voice- 

Titanamon- These hulking brutes are made like montains, and there just as tough! They serve only the most Powerful rulers! 

" Holy moly!" cried Brock. Brock sent out Onix and Geodude, while Ash sent out Charizard, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and Piggeotto. 

The first Titanamon rushed at Onix swinging its club-like fist! Onix countered with a bone shattering tail swipe. 

" Onix use your bind attack now!' called Brock. The huge rock snake coiled around the Titanamon and began to crush it! The Titanamon showed no signs of slowing down as it hammered Onix, even as it was in the powerful coils of Onix. 

Ash was not fairing to well himself. Charizard had set The other Titanamon on fire, but it didn't even look like it was in pain. Charizard who was now on defense, trying to dodge the flaming Titanamon's fists. 

" Bulbasaur!, use your Vine whip now!' Ordered Ash. Bulbasaur's vines snaked out behind the huge Digimon and Pulled it's legs out from under him. Titanamon #1 dropped to one knee! Squirtle then did a Skull bash attack and knocked the Digimon over! 

" Onix, give it every thing you got!' Ordered Brock. Onix put all of his might into the crushing hold! Geodude lay out of commision after a nasty punch from Titanamon#2. With a loud crunch, the Titanamon cracked and shttered into pieces of rock! " Hey Ash!, there made out of rock!" informes Brock. 

" Ok then!, Charizard get him as hot as you can!" Charizard blasted the Titanamon with a mighty stream of flames. The Rock-like Titanamon was begining to glow red. " Ok!, now Squirtle cool him off!" Squirtle used his powerful water gun attack on the red-hot Titanamon, the water turned to steam as so as it hit him!, but cracks began to form as the molecular structure of rock contracted too fast, causing the Titanamon to shatter! 

" We did it!" cried Ash! 

" Wait wheres that Matt guy?" 

Misty and T.k had ran off to a pre-desegnated safe-point: outside the Pokecenter. 

" We should be safe here!" said Misty as She huffed and Puffed. 

" Quit lying to him!" Sneared a Sinister voice. 

" You!, how did you find us?" said Misty in a bitter tone. " I also have a digivice." said Matt in a mocking tone. 

" Matt!" cried T.k. " What happened to you?" T.k looked at Matt's new wardrobe. 

" I've decided to join the winning Team Takaru, and I've come to ask, no, make you join!" Matt smiled coldly. Suddenly blackness surrounded the trio, as the crowded Pokecenter was gone, replaced only with silence. 

" T.k would never help out The creep!" Barked Misty. 

" Silence!" snapped Matt as he waved his hand. Misty all of a sudden could not move or speak. 

" What did you do to Misty?" demanded T.k. 

" Relax, shes just on hold for now. But the time has come for you to join me!"Matt held his hand out to T.k " Then we can be back together for ever T.k," Matts voice became softer and soothing. " It will be just like old times!" 

" But what about the others?" said T.k in a sad voice. 

" Never mind them, they never were our friends anyway!" 

" Come on it will be fun, just you and me!" Matt held out his hand temptingly. 

T.k gritted his teeth and replied; " NO!" 

Matt frowned, " Then you will have to die." sneared Matt, all trace of previous kindness gone. "You and then the others! You will all fail in your misreble quest to free both worlds!' 

" No!, that will never happen!" T.k's crest and Digi-vice began to glow. " Because My friends will never let evil win and they wll always fight so long as there is hope!" The crest of hope that hung around T.k's neck began to glow with a light like no other soon there was an Aura of Bright white light surrounding him! 

A few miles away at the camp site Tai, Sora, Mimi, Joe, and Izzy's crests began to glow. 

" Hey whats going on?" asked Tai as he looked at the glowing Crest that hung from his neck. 

"What are you doing?!? Stop it at once!" creid Matt, the light surrounding him, sudenly his Crest began to glow! " No, what are you doing?!?" cried Matt as he was frozen in place by the Light. 

" We will never allow it-" suddenly T.k's voice had turned into Angemon's! "We all have friendship,courage,reliability,sencerity,Knowlage, Friendship, and hope!" the light grew until it enveloped Matt! " The digi-destined will triumph over Evil, and free both the digiworld and the Earth world, and any other world that evil oppresses!" There was a trans-parent vision of Angemon that hovered over T.k, and it spoke in unison with him! The shadows that surrounded them vanished and the city scape came back, but Everyone was now watching the bizzare spectacale. 

" Evil demons, I banish you!"T.k pointed the crest at Matt and the bright light pulsed with power! Evil Matt hovered off the ground and arched his back in pain as the light drove a dark shadow out of him. Matt slumped to the ground, but the shadow remained standing! 

" Hear me Digi-destined!, I am devimon and I will not be defeated again by you! You shall all perish!" The shadow faded away as did the light. T.k plopped down as Angemon vanished. A huge crowd of people surrounded T.k and Matt. MIsty squeezed her way throught the crowds and rushed to T.k's side. 

" T.k!, are you alright?" cried Misty as she shook T.k awake. 

" Oh my, did I do that?" asked T.k as he sat up and rubbed his head. 

" I really don't even know what happened." Misty smiled. 

" All I remeber was Angemon talking and alot of light."' 

" Who is Angemon?" asked Misty. Before T.k could answer Matt groaned and rolled over. 

"Matt!" cried T.k as he crawled over to his brother. Matt was now back in his normal clothes. 

" T.k?" asked Matt in a weak voice. " T.k is that you?, where?, what happened." Matt struggled to sit up. 

" Matt!," stad T.k as he hugged him, tears streaming down his face. " I thought I never see you agin!" 

Matt hugged T.k back as the memories of what had happened before came to him and hit him like a bullet. " Oh man," Matt eyes filled with tears as he remebered what he almost did. " T.k I'm so sorry!, can you ever forgive me?" T.k clung to Matt, Burying his face in his shirt. 

T.k looked up and said: " Matt, I knew that you would never do that, and that no matter what happened you would always save me!" 

Matt hugged T.k, " I'm just so sorry, how could I let that creep Devimon control me!" 

" Matt its not your fault!, remeber what happened to Leomon?" 

Matt thought back to how Leomon had attacked them on file Island, and how he almost killed Tai, and had just about gotten ahold of T.k, If he and Garurumon had been any slower Leomon might have... Matt didn't want to know what would have happened. 

The crowd of people moved closer to see what had happened. 

" Did you see what I just saw?" Brock asked Ash. The two stood agape. 

" I think so." 

Misty crawled over to Matt and T.k. " Come on, lets get out of here!" Misty helped Matt and T.k stand. Police sirens could be heard in the distance. The group took off through the crowds. 


	9. United

Digipoke9- United at long last. 

By Zombie 

Tai and Sora walked briskly throught the woods, they had been elected to attempt to find a hospital and make it to the town they had seen eairler. Agumon and Biyomon were scouting ahead, so Tai ad Sora were by them selves. Tai glanced over at Sora, she was one of his best friends, but yet something more. He had never really thought that way about her, even when they were playing soccer together back on the real earth. But for the past while in digiworld, they had grown closer. Tai sighed, but he was sure she had never liked him back. She probally liked Matt more. 

" Tai?" asked Sora, startiling him. " Did you notice that Mimi, seems to be, um, taking care of Izzy alot?" Sora blushed. 

" Yeah, I guess, do you think they like each other?" said Tai with grin. 

" I think Mimi likes Izzy, but just never shows it." replied Sora. 

" Oh just great, someone else with with the same problem." thought Tai. 

"I think they'ed Make a great couple, To tell you the truth Mimi told me before that she had liked Izzy for some time now." said Sora. 

" Really?, I never would have guessed, they bicker more than me and Matt."Said tai with a grin. 

"Yeah, but I think she said that she had liked him ever since they were trapped together when the Island broke apart and he had saved her from that Centuromon." 

" I hope that Izzy will be ok so that they can be together." said Tai, realtity hitting him. 

" Yeah, don't worry though, we'll make it and he'll be fine." Said Sora in her usual caring voice. That was another thing about Sora, she cared alot about every one. " But does she care about me?" Tai asked himself in his mind.Biyomon was flying towards them,Agumon was huffing as he ran shortly behind. 

"So what did you find?' asked Sora. 

" There is a city!," cried Biyomon is her shrill voice, it is still a ways off, we may not make it tonight though." 

Agumon trotted up. " There is a small clearing ahead, we could camp there." 

" Well it is almost dark, so mabey we should." said Sora. 

" Yeah, I'm kinda tired my-self." yawned Tai. " I don't think we all got much sleep last night." 

" Lead the way Agumon!" said Sora. 

"Mimi, come have something to eat." said Joe as he walked over to Mimi. Mimi was sitting next to Izzy. 

" Oh, Joe, no thanks, I'm not hungry." said Mimi somberly. 

" Mimi, you've been watching Izzy all day now, mabey you should eat something and get some sleep,hmm ?" said Joe as he handed her an apple and the canteen, 

" I-I'm ok Joe, really I am!, but thanks anyway." said Mimi with a weak smile. She did take the apple and canten though. Joe went back to his sat with a sigh. 

" Mimi, you have to eat sometime." said a worried Palamon. 

" Oh , I'm just not hungry I supose." 

" Mimi, you've been like this ever since Izzy was hurt, is something wrong?" 

" Palamon, I-I," Mimi sighed " I don't really want to talk about it." 

" Ok, but you know you can tell me anything right?" said Palamon. 

" Thanks Palamon, your a good friend." Mimi managed a weak smile. Palamon sat down next to Mimi. 

" I'll just keep you company ok?" said Palamon as she ploped down next to Mimi and Izzy. 

Mimi, smiled a little more. 

The fire crackled warmly in the night air, Tai,Sora,Agumon and Biyomon sat and looked up at the night sky. Sora gazed over at Tai, he sat slouched like always. Sora had liked Tai for a long time now. Ever since they had met at soccer practice, Sora and Tai had always known each other. They didn't really hang out much, but they saw each other at school and played soccer frequently. 

"Hey look at that!" said Tai suddenly as he sat up and looked into the night sky. 

" What is it?" said Sora as she craned he neck to look up. 

" If I'm not mistaken, thats the North Star!" said Tai as he pointed to a bright Star in the sky. 

" Hey, I think your right!" Sora grinned. 

" So this IS earth!, then that was a town, and we can find a hospital!" Tai was grinning like a kid on christmas. " First thing tomorow we head out!" 

" You said it!" replied Sora. " I say we get some sleep, we're going to need it tommorow." 

" Yeah, your right, I'm pretty tired." Tai sat down and attempted to get comfortable. Agumon curled up next to him like a puppy. Sora sat with her back to a large rock, Biyomon huddled next to her, sound asleep already. Sora began to drift off, her last thoughts about Tai, and wondering about if he had liked her at all. 

" This has been one bad week." Thought Officer Jenny as she looked at the ruble of the hotel wall.First there had been the incident at the station, she had been locked in her clothes locker by some tall man in a trench coat. She finally got out an hour later only to find the station surounded by the fire department and dozens off people. The security cameras showed a blond haired boy walk into the station and ask somthing to her empty chair. It didn't make sense. He then backed suddenly away from the chair and then every thing was dark. Then a few minutes later it all went back to normal, except the ofice was now empty, the boy that had been there eairlier had vanished. 

What was even more weird was that the people said that the whole building had gone dark and could not be broken into. All of the other deputys on duty said that they never remebered a thing. The kid inside was with Those kids Ash and Brock, the ones that she saw frequently during their travels. The kid had apparently vanished when coming to find his brother, Takaru, the same lost boy she took care of earlier that day. Nurse Joy said she had phoned during the time when the power was gone, and gotten no answer. She had apparently sent T.k along with Misty, who it turns out was a close friend Of Ash and Brock. The part that had really bothered her was the fact that the room destroyed was rented by a M.Waterflower. 

" Here are the security camera photos you asked for sir!" said a Deputy as he stepped carefully over a toppled wall. 

" Thanks, see if you can get the Clerk to tell us a little more on what happened here." said jenny as she began to leaf throught the photos. 

" Sir!" the deputy scrambled off. 

The photos were off two large men and some kid dressed in black entering the hotel and roughing the clerk up a bit. Jenny looked closly at one of the pictures, the kid looked a bit like the kid from the ploice station. Now it was getting interesting. 

She walked outside to the two piles off rocks. Bits of a trench coats were found in the dusty piles. Wittnesses say there was an Onix and some other Pokemon fighting to men. A few blocks away people were claiming to have seen a bright light and a glowing Angel talking to another boy. Jenny read the police reports. One of the kids was dressed in black and was seen with a young boy, aprox. age 7. All the different stories she had herd from eye wittnesses difered greatly, but all of them had mention the two boys, and a Girl. 

" I'm going back to the station, i have to check the records again." Jenny said as she walked past a Crime scene photographer. 

Ash, Brock , Matt, T.k and Misty were all sitting in a small grove of trees in Viridian Park. They were all trying to figure out there next move. 

" Devimon wont stop until he has won, we've delt with him before." said Matt. T.k was close by his side, as he had been all day. 

" So, you think that if we can find your friends, you can defeat Devimon?" asked Brock, with a puzzled look on his face. 

Matt nodded, "We did it before and we can do it again, our Digimon have grown much stronger and can fight longer that before." 

" I know that Angemon will help us! he did back during the fight!" said T.k proudly. 

" I remeber hearing a strange voice, but how did Angemon appear and help us if Patamon wasn't around to digivolve?" said Matt. 

" I don't know, but I think he used my crest." said T.k as he held up his crest. 

" I think I'm lost on this whole digi-world thing." said Ash as he scratched his head. Pikachu looked at Ash with a confused look. 

"Well none off us really understand it as well, but one things for sure, its as real as you or me." sad Matt with a frown, " And from what we've found out it can affect the real world as well." 

"So earth is in as much trouble as the digiworld?" said Misty 

" But then if you said that you came from earth, and this is a new world to you,but yet it is earth to us and- boy do I have a headache!" moaned Ash. 

" Well , I guess there can be sepearte worlds, perhaps another demension or something." said Brock. 

" Yeah, I guess so, but how do we get back to the Digiworld, or me and T.k's earth?" 

" This is confusing!" said T.k. 

" Well, time also seems to pass slower between the two worlds. In the digi-world, we were there for about a month or so, when my friend Tai returned shortly he said that it had only been an hour in earth time." said Matt. 

" Wow, but yet you still age in the digi-world?"said Brock, very intrigued. 

" Yeah, we could be old geezers in a few days." said Matt somberly. 

" I don't even want to think about it." said T.k 

Officer Jenny sat at her desk. She still had the names written down that T.k had given her before. 

All the names came up blank. For a few of them, their last names came up, but no one had the same name, or had kids who did. Mabey all the names were fake, but the poor kid couldn't make up all these names, and remeber them perfectly. Suddenly Jenny's mind clicked. She went back to the computer and brought up the records of Newspapers. She ran a search on all the names. Her heart skipped abeat when several clips came up. 

" Tachikawa family mourns loss of Daughter:read one of the clips. Jenny scrolled down. 

The text read: 

The respected Tachikawa family mourns as Aug.1-1999 marks the fateful day when Their eldest Daughter Mimi Tachikawa ( aged 14) Went missing along with six of her camp mates in one of the most bizzare missing persons case ever. 

"Hmm, but this is from over 50 years ago, they wouldn't all be kids." Jenny scrolled down the rest of the article was on the history off the family. 

jenny opened the file containing the Camp headline. 

Search contiues for missing kids: Rescue units continued to search today for the Seven Missing kids who went missing 3 days ago. The Seven kids ( T.Kamiya, S.Takenouchi, M.Tachikawa, J.kido, M.Ishida,T.Takashi, and K.Izumi) were all attending summer camp and had vanished without a trace on Aug.1 1999. 

Jenny could not belive it, but all names had matched up with missing persons from over 50 years ago. 

"But who would have access to police databases?" jenny asked herself. 

Another headline read: Victim's family's hope dwindles as search turns up cold. 

" But yet no bodys have yet to be recovered." said Jenny as she read the last line out loud. 

This made no sense at all. She needed to find T.k again to find out the truth. 

" I'll be back in a little while," said Ash as he picked up his backpack. " I have to go pick up Charizard, and the rest of my Pokemon from the Pokecenter. 

" Do you want some company?" asked Misty. They had made camp just out of town, and were all resting. T.k was asleep in one of the tents while Matt talked with Brock on cooking secrets. 

" Sure, If your not to busy." replied Ash. 

" With what?" said Misty jokingly. "Go on ahead, we'll pack up here and meet you two at the fountain by city hall ok?" said Brock. 

" Sure, see you guys later!" said Ash as he jogged down the path to catch up to Misty. 

"Hurry up Tai!" called Soar from the top of a hill. Biyomon and Agumon already were on top, and for once Tai was lagging. 

" I-*huff* I'll be right there!" puffed Tai as he climbed. 

" You were right." siad Sora with a smile. Before them lay a huge city, houses and buildings shimmered in the Afternoon light." It is earth!" 

" Wow, thats much bigger than any digimon village!" said Agumon as he gaped down at the city. 

" Well what are we waiting for?, lets go get help!" cired Tai as he started towards the city. 

" Wait, we forgot about one thing." said Sora. 

" What's that?" 

Sora pointed at the digimon. " I don't think that we should bring something they've never seen into town. 

Tai thought back to koromon when he was back on earth. " Mabey your right, but what do we do with them?" 

" Are we that much of a bother?"said Agumon in a hurt tone. 

" I didn't know that we got in the way." said Biyomon with a sigh. 

" NO, no it's nothing like that,"said Sora as she waved her hands in protest "It's just that the people that live there may never have seen a digimon, and we don't know how they would react." 

" We would not want you guys to get hurt." said Tai appolgeticaly. 

" But what about Etamon?" said Agumon. " What if he finds you?" 

" Yeah then theres that..." said Tai as he scratched his head. 

" Well, mabey one of us should go, and the other stay with the digimon." said Sora. 

" Well thats odd," said Tai as he looked through his telescope into the town. 

" What?,are you listening?" said Sora annoyed at being ignored by Tai. 

"Sora, look at this!" Tai handed his telescope to Sora. 

The city came into focus. Peolpe could be seen walking the streets, but the weird part was that most were all walking with weird animals! 

" Are those digimon?" she Asked. 

" I don't know, but they are all over the place." replied Tai. 

" Should we walk on in with them then?" 

" I guess it's worth a try." 

The foursome walked quietly towards the town, not wanting to attract much attention. 

" So far so good." 

Every one else walked by as if not even noticing them and their digimon. People walked by with weird little animals and birds, just like it was normal. 

" Hey kid!" said a man who was walking with a red Agumonlike creature. 

" How did you get a yellow charmander?" 

" Huh?" asked Tai. 

" Your Pokemon, how'ed you get it to be yellow?" 

" Umm, you mean my digimon right?" 

" Your what?" 

" You mean my Agumon?" said Tai 

" Wow, it must be a new Pokemon, an Ah-goo-mon you called it?" The man knelt down and Looked closly at Agumon. 

" Hello!" said Agumon in a friendly voice." 

"Guahh! , and it talks!" siad the now esstatic man. "How much do you want for it?" 

" Hes not for sale!" said Sora. 

The man looked at Sora and then at Biyomon. 

" Wow, and a Pink Pidgy!, are you guys breeders?" 

" We got to go now!" said Tai as he pulled Sora, Agumon and Biyomon away. 

" Hey, wait you got to tell me where I can find one!"called the man as the four heros ran off. 

Tai and the gang hurried through the streets, many other people buging them to see their rare "Pokemon". After finding directions from another crazed fan, they found the hospital. Suddenly Their two digivices went off. 

"Hey, somones here!" exclamied Tai. 

" You go find whoever it is, and I'll go to the hospital, meet back at the hospital when you find them ok?" said Sora. 

" Ok!, good luck called Tai as he and Agumon ran off in the direction of the signal. 

Sora turned to the hospital and Jogged in. 

The waiting room was empty,a lone secretary sat at the desk. 

" Can I help you?" asked the secretary. 

" yes, my friend is hurt real bad!" 

"If you mean your Pokemon, the Pokecenter is that way." the Secretary pointed to the south. 

"No my HUMAN friend!" 

" Oh, where is he then?" asked the secretary, now paying attention, as she punched some info into the computer. 

" We were climbing, and he fell, I'm not sure where it is though." Said Sora , she had to make most of this up as she went along. " I think it was a quarry a few miles out of town." 

" Theres only one quarry, so it must be the Viridian Quarry." said the secretary. " We have a helecopter on the way, please have a seat Miss." said The secretary. 

" That was unusually easy..." thought Sora as she sat down,Biyomon hopped up next to her. " Hang on Izzy." said Sora softly. 

Several ambulace crew members ran by her carrying Doctor bags and equpment. They ran to the elevator and headed to the roof, a minute later they were airborn and on there way. 

Tai and Agumon walked through the crowds off people in the market square. 

" No, theres one, no two signals...this way!" said Tai as he did his usual mediocre job at leading. 

" Tai, I'm pretty sure we've been down this street before." said Agumon. 

" Shhh, your not suposed to talk!" snapped Tai. 

" Oh yeah, I forgot!" said a blushing Agumon. 

" We should find them right about..." 

" Tai!" cried T.k as lumped up from the bench. 

" Hey it's Tai!" Matt got up too. 

T.k wrapped himself around Tai's waist as Matt high-fived him. 

" Good to see ya guys!" said Tai. 

" Agumon, your here to!" cried T.k as he hugged the small Digimon. 

" Where were you man?" asked Matt. 

" I was about to ask you the same thing." said Tai. 

" Is anyone else with you?" asked Matt, " Did you find the digimon?" 

" Yeah!,I'm with Sora and every ones back at camp." said Tai with a grin. Then he remebered why Sora was here,and what the had come to do. 

Tai's smile faded. 

" Whats wrong man?" asked Matt. 

T.k looked up to hear what was going on. 

" I-I got some real bad news Matt," said Tai lowly. 

" You and me both." said Matt. 

" Why?, what happened to you guys?" 

Just then Brock, Ash,and Misty walked up. 

" But before that I want you to meet Ash, brock and Misty, they helped me and T.k so much." Matt turned to the Ash & co. 

" Guys, this is my friend Tai, he's from the digi-world too." 

" You told them?" said Tai surprised. 

" Well its a long story, but I do have to tell you the bad news." 

"Let me guess...Etamons back?" said Tai. 

" Yeah, why did you guys mess with him?" 

" You might say that." said Agumon. 

" It gets worse," said T.k suddenly. " Devimons back, and he almost took my brother." 

Tai's face turned white. " Devimon!?!" gulped Tai. " Are you serious?" 

" 'Fraid so." sighed Matt. " Well whats your bad news?" 

" Izzy's been hurt, real bad." Tai looked crestfallen. 

" No... is he ok?" Matt demanded. 

" Me and Sora hiked here to get help for him, she went to the hospital, while I tracked you guys down." said Tai. 

" Oh my god, where did this happen?" asked Misty. 

" Well lets just get to the hospital, and hope for the best." said Matt. 

The gang headed to the hospital. 

" Mimi, do you hear somthing?" asked Palamon as she nudged Mimi awake. "Mimi, you slept by Izzy all night long!" 

" Oh, I must have dozed off." exclaimed Mimi as she yawned. " Listen Mimi." said Palamon as she cocked her head to listen. 

" It sounds like, like a-" 

" Heli-copter!" cried Joe as he jumped up. 

" They made it!" said Mimi as she stood up. 

" hey quick all you guys hide in the woods!" said joe as he shooed all the digimon ibto the woods. Mimi waved her hands trying to signal the chopper. 

" We're down here!" she cried. the chopper dropped down and landed in the quarry. Two paramedics jumped out. 

" Here, over here!" cried Mimi as she waved to them.Mimi, knelt down next to Izzy and whispered to him : Hang on, please! 

" We can't take you guys to town, you may have to hike, is that ok?" said One of the Doctors. 

" That will be fine, just make sure that hes ok." 

The doctor nodded and ran back to the helecoter to help his partner. Izzy was put onto a strecher and placed in the back. As the helecopter lifted off, Mimi and Joe watched as it shrunk to a speck. 

"Mimi, we should go, if we wnat to make it tonight." said Joe as he put his hand on her shoulder. 

" Your right," sighed Mimi, " I just hope he makes it, I never had a chance to talk to him like a real friend for once." a Tear rolled down her flushed cheek. " All I ever did was yell at him for using his stupid computer and never paying any attention to us!" another Tear slid off her chin into the dirt. 

" Mimi, he'll be fine , just you wait and see!" said Palamon. 


	10. Together at last!

Digipoke 10- Together at last! 

By Zombie 

Authors note: 10 long chapters and about 50 pages, wow I'm impressed with my self here! But anyway I am receving e-mails by the boat full on how you all love my fic! And In return I shall write many more. Kind of a bum deal eh? But enough rambling, on with the fanfic! 

Izzy opened his eyes, bright lights were shining all around him. 

"I am dead?" he asked quietly. There was movement near him. 

" Hey I think he's coming to!" said a familiar voice. 

More movment. " I think your right!" said another softer voice. 

" Hey can you hear us Izzy?" another voice. 

The room around him came slowly into focus, he could see Matt, Tai, Sora and T.k around him, but there were three more peole in the room. 

" Where am I?" asked Izzy groggily,the room still in a haze. 

"Were in a hospital, long story." said Tai with a grin. 

" I'll want to hear it someday." mumbled Izzy. Izzy's head was throbing, he could feel thick bandages wrapped around his head, his right arm was in a cast. 

"You took quite a nasty fall, we had to find a hospital for you." said Sora, a smile across her tired features. 

"But your going to be ok, the doctors took real good care of you." said Matt. 

" Hi Mr. Izzy!" said T.k as he waved from his spot at the foot of the bed. " I hope you feel better soon 'cause I have so many things to tell you about this world!" 

" This world?" asked Izzy. " Were not on earth?" Izzy tried to sit up put was to weak. 

" Whoa, settle down man, plenty of time for explanaton once you rested up." said Matt as he gently pushed Izzy back down. 

" Izzy, these our some people we met here, Ash, Brock and Misty."said Tai, Ash and the gang waved nervously. " Mimi?, wheres Mimi, and Joe, and the digimon?" 

"Izzy!, take a break from thinking to much!" said Sora. " They all fine, back at the camp, I just sent Biyomon to go and tell them where to go and that your ok." 

" But-" Izzy treid to ask one of the million questions he had, but was shushed by Sora. 

" In good time, now you get some rest, the doctor said he'ed be back in the morning to check on you." 

" We have to go visiting hours are ending soon, but we will be back tomorow ok?" said Matt. 

Izzy smiled and tried to give a thumbs up.The gang began to leave, " Guys, Thanks." said Izzy as they stood in the hospital doorway. 

" Don't mention it." said Tai with a grin. Izzy closed his heavy eyes and fell into a sudden sleep. 

" Mimi, cheer up!" said Joe as he matched Mimi's pace. " Biyomon said that Izzy's fine and in good care." 

" Oh I'm ok Joe, just a bit shaken up from the past few days." said Mimi. 

" I'm sure theres going to be a mall where we're going." 

" Mabey, but Biyomon said People here have Digimon's like us, but last time I checked Earth didn't have Digimon." said Mimi. 

" Well, who knows how long we've been gone?" said Joe with a shrug. 

" Hurry guys were almost there!" said Biyomon. 

The group walked up the hill that Tai and Sora had climbed earlier, they were greeted by the site of Viridian city sprawled before them. 

" Wow, I have'nt seen such a pretty city!" said Mimi. 

" Wow, it's so... clean!" said Joe. " Most citys are polluted but this one is so clean it shines!" 

Most of the digimon looked at the city in awe, being the first time any of them had seen a human city. 

" Hey look!, theres Tai!" said Joe as he waved back to Tai. 

Tai and Agumon ran up to there friends. 

" Hey guys, we missed you here!" said Tai. 

" Hows Izzy doing?' asked Joe. 

" Well, the doctors here said he had cracked his skull in the fall, and he also broke his right arm, He may also have a concusion, but the x-rays arn't back yet." said Tai, his previous excitment vanishing. 

" He's going to be ok right?" asked Mimi. 

"Oh yeah, infact he came to a little while ago, we updated him and told him to take it easy." replied Tai. 

" Thats at least good news." said Joe with a sigh. 

" We can go see him tomorow, but for now I want you guys to meat a couple of people we met here, they've helped us like you would'nt belive." said Tai. 

Tai led the group to a small clearing in the woods aways off, he tried yo keep away from the city to avoid drawing attention to him and the many digimon. Before long they came across the group's camp site, On the way there Tai and Agumon filled Joe, Mimi, and the rest of the digimon in about Devimon, and what he did to Matt and T.k . 

"Patamon!" cried T.k as jumped up and ran to his Digimon. 

" Hey you guys great to see you!" said Matt as he greeted hios friends. " Gabumon!" Gabumon ran over to Matt. 

" I've missed you friend!" said Gabumon in his usual low voice. 

" Joe, Mimi, this is Ash, Brock and Misty,( everyone nodded when there name was called), They helped us fight Devimon and save Matt and T.k ." said Sora. 

" Were just glad to help out!" said Ash with a grin. 

" We owe you our lives, if you guys had not of protected T.k, I don't know what..." Matt trailed off, he lowered his head in shame for what he almost had done. 

" Hey,Matt we all know you would never do anything to hurt T.k intentionaly." said Sora. 

" Thanks guys," siad Matt as he stood up, " I got to go for a walk, I need some time to think." 

Matt walked off silently. 

" He's really upset about this..." said Misty. 

" Someone should go talk to him." said Joe. 

"I'll go!" said Gabumon as he stood up and went after Matt. 

" You know what jesse?" said James as he and Jesse trudged along pulling a huge Rickshaw with Etamon standing on it, snapping a whip and barking out orders out now and then. 

" Yes james?" said Jesse. 

" I think we have poor choice in jobs." said a Panting James. 

" You don't say?" Puffed Jesse. 

"Meowth, I have blisters on my blister's blisters." wailed Meowth as he also pulled the Rickshaw. 

" Quite!, I don't pay you to talk!" snapped Etemon as he cracked the whip over Team Rockets heads."Now Mush I say!, we're not going to get those digidestined with you belly-achers dragging your heels!" 

Team Rocket picked up the pace as Etamon contuined to snap his whip and throw insults and Orders! 

Matt sat on the roots of a large tree over looking a valley. He was playing his harmonica, the sad notes drifted in the warm night air.Gabumon walked up to Matt. 

" Matt, whats bothering you?" asked Gabumon. 

Matt didn't look up from his music. Gabumon sighed and sat near Matt. When Matt finished playing he aswered Gabumon. 

" It's what almost happened..."sighed Matt. "Ever since T.k was born, I've watched over him." 

"-And then I almost kill him-" 

" Matt, it wasn't you back there, that was Devimon!" said Gabumon reassuringly. 

"I Know, I know, but I can't get the thought out of my head." Matt lowered his head and closed his eyes. "I can remeber to back when I was just a little kid and my parents got divorced, I didn't see T.k much, but whenever he came over to visit me, he would light up with joy." A tear slipped out of Matts eye and ran down his face. " I-Its just that to think that I almost ended his life a couple of days ago." Matt sobbed quietly. 

" Matt," said Gabumon in a reassuring voice. " You can't blame yourself for Devimons evil, thats why we have to stop him before he can harm any others." 

Matt sighed deeply and was silent for a minute. " You know, your right Gabumon," said Matt breaking the silence. " We can't let Devimon win. I have been Taking out on myself and It's time we fought back." 

" But we have to think this through first, we can't just rush him." Before Matt could answer there was a boom and a rummble coming from the camp. 

" There in trouble!" cried Matt as he leapt to his feet.Before Matt stood a squat Digimon with Black clothes, and a Cyclopean eye that spun Hypnotizingly. 

* Digi-analyzer* 

Vertigomon- This hypnotic Digimon has the power to knock out the most powerful oppenents. 

Suddenly the world around him began to ripple. Matt began to get weak!, he slumped to his kness and blacked out. 

"Do you guys hear something?" said Ash as he sat up. 

" No why, what do you hear?" asked Sora as she sat up. 

" Pika?" said Pikachu in an curious voice. 

" Listen, Its real quiet..." said Tai as he looked around into the surrounding woods. 

Suddenly, a bomb landed in between the group, it had a huge red R on it.The bomb went off with a loud boom, and smoke filled the camp site. 

A huge spotlight shone down onto the clearing and a Familiar motto was said: Prepare for trouble and Make it double baby! 

" To enslave the Digital world with out hesitation," 

A depressed Jesse appeared in the spotlight. 

" To remove all people within our nation," 

James did likewise. 

"To denounce the Crests of Hope,Courage, Friendship, Reliability,Knowlage,Scencirity,and Love," 

" That didn't rhyme at all..." whined James under his breath. 

" To extend our reach to the world un-known," 

" Team....*sigh* Etamon wreaks havoc at the speed of light!" 

Jeese and James frowned at the new motto. 

" Surrender now or prepare to fight!" 

" Yeah Baby, thats right!" Said Etamon as he leapt into the light, microphone in hand! 

" That used to be my line..." whined Meowth from the shadows as he causualy walked into the spotlight. 

" Thats a new one." said Misty sarcasticaly. 

" Who are they and why are they with Etamon?" demanded tai. 

" Ugg, do they ever stop?" moaned Ash. 

" Hey all you fans out there I wrote this one just for you!" said Etamon as he spun the microphone on his finger. , " Hoo Ha!, Dark Wave attack baby!" cried Etamon as he unleashed powerful waves that stunned everone, before long every one was unconscience on the ground. 

" See how easy that was?" said Etamon as he faced his team. " Now I wanna see y'all takin notes here!" snapped Etamon as he marched past Team Rocket/Etamon. " And I want all you at rehersal tomorow morning at six sharp!, that singing was way off!" 

" But what do we do with the kids?" said James 

" Well Devimons orders are to bring them to him,so you better get cracking ya'here?" Etamon climbed back onto the cart. " Lets go here I got a manacure in an hour!" 


	11. Visions

Digi-poke 11- Visions 

By Zombie 

Authors note: This chapter deals with a little more mature subject matter and it has a bit of language so it may not be sutible for younger kids, but what are the odds that you read the authors note? I thought so. 

Matt snapped awake. he had been lying on the hard ground. 

"Get up you pathetic Digi Destined!" snarled an all too familiar voice. 

He staggerd to his feet an lookd around in a frenzy,he was all alone. Devimon stood before him. " Devimon!, what have you done?" demanded Matt, " Where am I?" 

" Fool, you never left!, I've brought you to your future!" Cackled Devimon. 

"Where are the others!" 

"Ha! you will find out soon enough!" 

Matt grabbed a large rock that was near him and flung it at Devimon, the rock passed through him. 

" I am not the real Devimon, I am only a vision of him, and I am here to show you your destiny." 

" Ha!, why would I trust or listen to you?" scoffed Matt. 

" My resons are but for me to know, but how else can you survive with out my help?" 

Matt stood silently. " We are now a year from when you last remeber,Both the digi-world and this world are mine." Devimon grinned. " For you and your pitiful friends have failed." The country side now was grey and chared. The trees were twisted and burnt. Viridian city was no more than ruins. The sky was a mass of dark swirling clouds. Thunder rumbled and boomed across the barren landscape. 

" Where are the others?" demanded Matt. 

" Right where you left them." sneared Devimon as he faded away. 

"The camp..." thought Matt as took off runnng. When Matt reached the camp he froze. There was no one there. He looked around, his eyes caught somthing standing a ways off. He ran over to them and froze, his legs turned to rubber as he fell to his knees. Before him were six crude head stones. 

"Oh god no..." whispered Matt quietly. 

The first head stone had a pair of blue cracked and tattered goggles hanging from it, Matt crawled over to the grave and brushed grime off the head stone, the words could be read underneath : Taichi Kamiya. Matt's eyes stung from the tears that formed. "No it can't be..." Matt checked the next Tombstone, a ragged Helmet rested on it. The next one had a pair of cracked Glasses, the next had a torn pink hat, the next had Izzy's lap top case. Matt's stomach churned. The last tomb stone had a ratty green hat apon it. " Oh, god not this ...please!" Matt crawled over to the tomb stone. Thunder boomed above him as a cold drizzle formed. The words Takaru were carved into the rock. 

" No!" wailed Matt as he lowered his head and sobbed un-controlably. Tears ran down his face as the cold rain poured down. Matt rested his head on T.k's grave and contiued to cry tears for his lost brother. 

" They all died because you left them. They were to weak to fight my minons." sneared Devimon "But, you can save your friends lives." 

Matt looked up, his eyes red from tears. "You did this!" screamed Matt, " You killed them and burried them in this god-awful place!" 

" You burried them here... after you found them dead." said a calm Devimon." But his can be changed." 

" How?" sniffed Matt. 

" Easy, join me again, and I can change the future." 

" You," Matt's voice rose into a cry. "You can burn in hell you heart-less bastard!" Devimon narrowed his red eyes. " I will never join you-EVER!" screamed Matt. 

Devimon frowned. 

" Then they will all die, and you will watch them die!" snarled Devimon as he vanished. 

Tai leapt up from the ground, his digivice in hand. " Agumon! do your stuff!" 

" Right!" said Agumon as he jumped up. Agumon began to glow as he digivolved into Greymon! 

Mimi got up. " Palamon your on!" 

Palamon Digivolved into Togemon! 

" Biyomon, we need your help!" said Sora. Biyomon Digivolved into Birdramon 

" Gomamon, can you help?" asked Joe. 

" Sure can!" said Gomamon as he Digivolved into Ikkakumon. 

" Get them!" called Tai as the four huge champions marched towards Etamon and team Rocket! 

" Nova blast!" roared Greymon as he spat the huge fireball at Etamon's cart. 

" Hey now that ain't fair sneakin' up on a guy!" wailed Etamon as he threw him self from the cart moments befroe it was blown to bits by the fire ball! 

" Harpoon torpedo!" Bellowed Ikkakumon as he launched his missiles at Etamon. 

Etamon was dodging attacks left and right! 

" Now you got me mad boy!, try this on for size!" Etamon flew throught the air and drop kicked Ikkakumon into Togemon, sending the two flying, when they landed they de-digivolved. Mimi and Joe ran to their fallen friends. 

" Meteor wing!" called Birdramon as she launched dozens of fire balls at Etamon! Etamon dodged them! " Haw now catch!" Etamon tried to throw a dark network ball, but there being no Drak Network on earth, nothing happened. "Opps, I forgot about that one..." 

The split second that Etamon lost his concentration Greymon nailed him with a Nova blast! 

Etamon got back up, sevearly scorched. " Thats a dirty trick, but I got an even dirtier one!" Etamon pulled out a remote control and typed in a code. Suddenly two Tyranamon appeared and launched duel fire blasts! The blasts knocked Birdramon out of the sky and toppled Greymon! 

" Birdramon!" cried Sora, her crest bagan to glow! Birdramon began to glow again as she digivolved into Garudramon! 

" Greymon don't give up!" yelled Tai, to his fallen digimon. Greymon began to glow and digivolved into Meta-Greymon. 

" Wing blade!" yelled Garudramon as she launched the huge fire bird from her wings! The bird swept towards the Tyranamon and blasted both of them into atoms! 

" Metagreymon!, get Etamon!" commanded Tai. 

Meta-Greymon roared as he launched his two missles! The missles speed towards the cowering Etamon with leathal force. 

" Nooooo! not again!" wailed Etamon as the missles Nuked him and a massive crater around him. 

Garudramon and Metagreymon de-digivolved into Tokomon and Koromon. 

" Good job guys!" said Sora as she picked up Tokomon. 

" Yeah, way to go!" cheered tai as he picked up Koromon. 

"I... don't ... belive my eyes.." said Ash, his mouth agape in awe. " They can do all that?" 

" And more!" said Tai beeming with pride. 

Pikachu, Tentomon, and Patamon were chasing Team Rocket off throught the woods, 

" Why can't we ever be on the right team?" wailed James as Tentomon shocked him into running faster. 

" We only wanted to win, is thats so bad?" moaned Jeese as Pikachu zapped her. 

" I say we quit and become profesional losers!" whined Meowth. 

"We'ed be the best there was!" wailed all of Team Rocket! 

" Boom Bubble!" cried Patamon as He blasted Team Rocket off , as they have been so many times. 

" looks like Team Rockets Blasting off againnnnnnnn!" wailed the Trio as the flew out of sight. 

" Matt wake up!" pleaded Gabumon as he shook Matt. A long last Matt sat up with a gasp, his eyes red with tears. 

" Gabumon!, thank god!" gasped Matt as he hugged his digi-friend. 

" Matt whats wrong?" asked a worried Gabumon. 

" I-It was only a dream." stuttered Matt with a sniffle. " It was horrible, T.k, Tai everone was dead, and it was all my fault!" whispered Matt, his voice softened with emotion. 

" There now, it was only a bad dream, everone's fine." said Gabumon reasurringly. Just then a loud boom shook the forest. 

" They're in trouble!" cried Matt as he leapt to his feet. 

"Matt wait for me!"cried Gabumon as he followed suit. 

The sounds of battle echoed throught the woods, and got louder as Matt got closer. Suddenly the ground shook with a huge blast,and all was quite. Matt and Gabumon arived at the camp to see Tai holding Koromon, and large smoking crater. 

" Matt!" called Tai, "Glad your back!" 

"What happened?, wheres T.k?" demanded Matt as he looked around nervously. 

" Etamon showed up with his goons, but we showed them!" 

" Is T.k alright?" asked Matt nervously. 

"Hes right over there." said Tai as he pointed to T.k who was praising Patamon for a job well done. " Is somthing wrong?" asked Tai, in one of his rare caring moments. " Are you ok?" 

"No,just drop it ok?" snapped Matt as he went over to T.k. 

" Gabumon, whats up with Matt?" asked Tai 

" I think he's a little shaken up from a dream he had." said Gabumon with a sigh. 

" Guys, I am the only one here who thinks we should get out of here before the poilce show up?" said Joe. " This isn't the digiworld and I don't think that huge explosions happen that often!" 

" Joe's right we should head back to the city, then it will be harder to be attacked." said Sora as she set Yokomon down. 

"Oh, I just thought of somthing!" said Mimi with a gasp. " What if they try to attack Izzy?" 

" He's all alone, he'ed be a prime target!" said Ash. " We got to get back to the city!" 

" I should have stayed to protect him!" said Tentomon. 

" Lets go then, we don't have a moment to waste!" said Misty as she gathered her things. 

Izzy woke up with a start, and winced as he grabbed his throbbing head. The last little while came back to him. He looked around groggliy at the plain hospital room. By the look of things it was still night time. The only light was from the hall way, pale florscent light gave the room enough light to see clearly in the dim room. He could hear a faint beeping coming from a closet in the cornor of the room. With great effort Izzy swung his legs off the side of the bed and stood up. The cold tile floor met with his bare feet and shocked him even more awake as he realised that he was not in his usual clothes, but rather one of those skimpy hospital gowns. Blushing slightly, Izzy walked quitely over to the closet and fearlessly opened the door. Inside his regualr clothes hung from a hook, the beeping came from his pants pocket. Izzy pulled out his digivice, the screen indicated that there were six blips on it, it must have been the others, and they were near by. Izzy smiled, he knew that his friends would always help him, first Tai and Sora found and rescued him, saving him from a sure death. Mimi and Joe watched over him at the camp, sacraficing many hours of sleep. 

" I never was too good with people, " thought Izzy to himself. " But now I have possibly the best friends that anyone could ever hope for." 

Suddenly Izzy began to get real dizzy, his head began to pulse with the mother of all head aches, as his injurys began to take there toll on him. 

" Chansey!" cried a shrill voice from the dorrway as a pink feathery egg like creature ran over to Izzy and dragged him back to the bed. After Izzy was stuffed back into bed, the creature bounded out the door with another shrill cry. 

" Oooookkkkaaaaayyyy...."thought Izzy as he watched the odd creature bounce away. As Izzy began to drift off he thought of his friends, watching over him. 

" Well it looks safe enough." said Brock as he scaned the street for any signs of evil digimon. 

" Yeha, but we can't take that risk." said Tai. " We never know if- hey theres one!" said Tai as he pointed to a hunched over peson. 

"That would be an old woman." said Matt. " Not exactly an Evil minion of Devimon if you ask me." 

" Oh yeah, well what about that guy?" said Tai as he pointed to a respectable looking man dressed in a black suit. 

" Err, I doubt it." said Misty. Just then T.k yawned, Misty looked down at him. T.k was sitting on a bench next to Mimi,Patamon and Palamon. 

" We should try to get some sleep, T.k's almost passed out on Mimi." said Matt, as he stiffled a yawn himself. 

" I'm ok Matt, I can stay awake." said T.k sleeplily. 

" Your right though Matt, we need to sleep if we want to be able to *yawn* fight." said Sora. 

" But where do we stay, were're not exactly rich." said Joe as he straightened his glasses. 

" I still have my Atm card!" said Mimi in a bouncy voice. 

" Atm cards?" said Ash in a surprised voice. " Those are pretty old,hardly anyone uses them anymore." 

" Anymore?" said Matt, " Just what is the date here?" 

" 2051, why?" said Ash. 

" Guys," said Matt to the digidestined," We left on August first, 1999!, this could be earth's future!" 

" News flash Matt," said Tai sleepily, " Earth dosent have these Poke-things." Tai pointed at Pikachu. 

" Pi?" said a confused Pikachu. 

"Hmm, Pokemon were discovered in 2001 though!" 

( authors note: this is just what I think, it don't apply to any real Poke-stuff) 

said Brock with a thoughtful look on his face. 

" This makes no sense, could we actually be visiting out future?" said Sora. 

"Then wait a minute, then we could be here yet we are here, then we- Oh I give up, wheres Izzy when you need him?" said Tai as he collapsed in frustration. 

" This is all fine and dandy, but I think we need to get some sleep." said Mimi as she indicated T.k whom was sound asleep, propped up by Mimi. 

" Your right, we'll work it out when we see Izzy tomorow." said Matt as he picked up T.k. " Your getting to big for this." said Matt as he shifted T.k around. 

" We still have'nt solved where we are going to stay." said Joe. 

" We could always try the pokecenter." said Brock. " But we don't know if there full." 

"To bad the last hotel we stayed in was trashed." said Misty. 

" Well we cant just sleep on the street." whined Mimi. " We're not homeless, just really lost!" 

"I say we just go back to the woods and camp out, we can post a watch here if we want to, and we'll take turns."said Matt. 

"Sounds good, I'm tired." yawned Sora. 

" I can take first watch said Tai with a yawn." 

"I'll stay too, you look like you need the help staying awake." said Ash. 

The rest of the gang headed a few blocks away to the woods to camp out. While Ash and Tai sat on a bench outside of the hospital. The night was warm so Ash and Tai wern't cold. Agumon and Pikachu slept behind the bench while Ash and Tai talked about Digimon, and Pokemon. Beofre the two knew it, the sun began to rise and the city came to life around them. 

" Hey you guys, did you stay up all night?" said Brock,as he, Mimi, Misty,and Sora walked up to the bench. A sleepy Ash and Tai looked up. 

" I guess so, what time is it?" 

" Around seven, the hospital opens at about eight, so we thought we show up around nine." said Brock as he stretched. " Wow, I slept like a log." 

" Must be nice." said Ash and Tai simutaneously. 

" Why don't you two go back to camp and get some sleep? T.k, Matt and Joe are still there."said Sora. 

" I think I will." said Tai with an huge yawn.Ash followed Tai back to the camp. 

" So Etemon has failed me, I should have expected as much." said Devimon with a scowl. He had lost his commander and two of his best digimon, not to mention those bungling humans. How ever, he still had Vertigomon and several other operatives, even the dim witted Ogermon. Perhaps it was time for him to make a strike, one that could not fail, he had been informed by one of his lesser minions that one of the Digidestined was currently injured and Hospitalized. " A perfect opportunity." said Devimon with an evil grin. It was time to put his plan into motion. 

Ash and Tai snored softly as they lay sprawled asleep next to the camp fire. Agumon slept next to his partner while Pikachu hogged most of Ash's sleeping bag. 

" Hey Matt," said Joe. " Did you notice that Ash is alot like Tai?" 

" Heh, your right, just don't tell Ash that." said Matt with a smirk as he lay back on the soft grass. 

" Matt?" asked Joe again. 

" What?" 

" I was just thinking again, should we be letting these guys, you know, Ash and them help us fight Devimon?, Don't think of me as ungratful, but they are risking there lives here." 

Matt was siletn for a bit. Well, I don't want to put anyone else into danger, there brave yes, but Devimon dosn't mess around, Looke what almost happened to me and T.k ." 

Joe sighed. " I think I'm allergic to these woods." 

Matt groaned. 

" Joe," said Gomamon, as he wadled into view, still wet from his swim in a nearby stream. "Lighten up." 

Izzy had been visiting with Sora,Mimi, Brock and Misty since nine. He was glad that they were hear to keep him company, seeing as his computer wasn't working ever since he fell. He needed to get a new battery and have the screen replaced, and a few chips were shot.He had been asking Brock about this whole Pokemon deal and all about the idea of this being their future. 

" Well we should let you get some rest." said Sora. " Do you need us to pick you up anything?" 

" No, I'm fine." said Izzy with a yawn. 

" I hope you feel better." said Mimi. Mimi was acting protective over him, highly unusual for her to do so. His head still hurt a bit, and he was still getting Dizzy spells if he moved to fast. HIs arm was getting better, it no longer ached when he moved it. As tired as he was though, he wanted his friends to stay. Especialy Mimi,although he kept that to himself, but he did need his rest if he ever wanted to join them again. Tentomon was the most worried about Izzy, he decided to stay with him at the hospital even though it was against Hospital policy. After the gang left a nurse came in with a tray of food. 

" Lunch time!" said The nurse in a cheery voice. " And how are we feeling today?" 

"Better Ma'm." said Izzy politly. Tentomon was hidden in the closet to avoid being found. 

" Enjoy, I'll be back in an hour to check on you." said the Nurse as she walked out and closed the door behind her. 

" You can come out now Tentomon." said Izzy quietly. tentomon flew over to the foot of Izzy's bed. Izzy un-covered the tray. 

" Ugg, future or not, hospital food hasn't changed." 

Office Jenny scowled as she looked over the schorhed Terrian. Witnessness report Giant Pokemon fighting, But Giant Pokemon don't just show up,and then disapear. This was almost certinly linked to the incident in the heart of Viridian city. She had to find out who or what was tearing her town apart, and she knew just the kid who could explain this. She began to walk pack to her patrol car, she had to jump down and climb up the side of a huge foot print of Metal-greymon. 

The elevator doors opened with a ping as Sora,Misty, Brock and Mimi stepped out. A Tall fat man brushed past them as he squeezed into the elevator. 

"Phew, dosn't that guy know it's summer out?" said Mimi as she fanned the smell away from her dainty nose. " Why would anyone be wearing a trench coat in this heat?" 

" I guess some people just are on a different level than others, said Sora with a shrug. 

" Now now, ladies, we must be polite." scolded Brock playfully. 

" Look whos talking Brock, your the one who drools over any girl you see!" snapped Misty. 

" Now hey, thats not true, I- hey whos she!" protested Brock, but alas another pretty face walked past him and he turned into his Girl mode, where all communication is hopless. 

" We've lost him."said Misty with a shrug. 

" I thought Zombies only existed in bad late night movies." said Mimi. 

"You guys really need to put a leash on him." said Sora. 

" I've tried." said Misty with a sigh as she dragged Brock away by his ear, leaving the annoyed Girl behind. 

" Misty wait, she was about to give me her number!" wailed Brock as he was dragged away. 

"Hey guys wait up!" called Matt as he,T.k Gabumon and Patamon caught up to The girls and Brock. 

" Hey Matt,hey T.k, Gabumon and Patatmon, where are the others?" asked Sora. 

" Ash and Tai are still alseep and Joe thinks he's comming down with a summer cold." 

" I see, are you going to visit Izzy?" asked Sora. 

" Yeah, how's he doing?" 

" Fine I suppose, if not overly bored." said Mimi " His computer needs to be fixed, so he's got nothing else to do." 

" Must be driving him nuts." smirked Matt. " So where are you guys off to?" asked Matt. 

" Shopping!" said a cheerful Mimi. 

To be continued. 


	12. An Old friend returns

Digipoke- chapter 12 - An Old friend returns 

By Zombie 

On The fifth floor of the hospital, where Izzy's room was to be exact, The elevator doors slid open and the fat man in a trench coat squeezed out into the lobby. The fat man turned quickly and shuffled down the hall towards Izzy's room. 

" Excuse me sir?" asked one of the nurses as she stood up from her desk. The fat man pushed her aside with a warty green arm as he walked right to Izzy's door and barged right on in. Izzy turned to the intruder. 

" Surprise Digi-destined!" sneared a voice from Izzys past! The fat man flung the coat and rags he had been wearing off, and in his place stood Ogermon! " It is Lord Devimon's will that you shall die today!" he sneared as he leapt at Izzy! Izzy barely had enough time to throw himself from the bed and dodge the powerful over head club attack! The club hit the bed a split second after Izzy jumped off, leaving a deep groove in the metal railings on the side! 

" You can't run for ever Digi-loser!, I will catch you!" taunted Ogermon as he vaulted over the bed and at Izzy! 

Tentomon suddenly burst from the closet and let loose with a super shocker! " Run Izzy, I'll deal with Big, Dumb and Ugly!" creid Tentomon as he stunned Ogermon with the electric attack. Izzy grabbed his clothes from the closet peg and fished around his pockets for his digivice. 

" Tentomon, Digivolve!" commanded Izzy. Tentomon Digivolved into Kabuterrimon and burst through the hospital wall and over the street with Ogermon hanging off of his horn. " Err, we'll fix that later... Kabuterrimon, meet me on the roof!" yelled Izzy as he grabbed his clothes and took off out the door and ran down the hall towards the elevators. By now many doctors and Nurses we're scurrying this way and that trying to figure out what just happened, most were trying to evacuate other patients and get them outside. Izzy made it to the Elevator and slid in, his bare feet squeaking on the tile floor. The elevator began it's slow climb up to the 12th floor. Meanwhile, Kabuterrimon hovered over Ogermon, who stood on the street below. 

" Electro shocker!" cried Kabuterrimon as he launched the destructive bolt at ogermon! Ogermon backfliped away from the beam which left a huge smoking crater where Ogermon would have been standing. The street was filled with screaming civialans whom fled from the cars and shops. 

" A nice trick bug, but I have an even better one!" snarled Ogermon. Suddenly the ground shook as a huge Tyranamon faded into veiw! Before Kabuterrimon could react it swated him out of the sky! Kabuterrimon landed in a parking lot, crushing many cars in the process. 

" That's not it!" smirked Ogermon, suddenly a humanoid Digimon apperared next to him. It had a sleek muscular frame, with a black suit on, he was dressed much like a ninja complete with sword and various ninja tools. Underneth the suit he had silver/white skin and solid blue eyes, he looked human, except he had no mouth. 

Digimon analyzer: 

Kagemon {Kag-ay-mon} 

This freelance digimon uses his Martial arts and superior agility and speed to bring down his oppenents, He works for whomever pays him the most. 

" Kagemon, on the roof top is your target, you know what to do." ordered Ogermon. 

"Do not command me troll, I only do this because Lord Devimon has paid me well." 

"Ha, you mercenary's kill me!, thats why we hired another monster-for-hire like your self!" 

Kagemon's eyes narrowed into slits. " I work alone." he said coldly. 

" Hah, but this Digimon is here to make sure you do your job, and do it well." 

A cross between a man and a Shark appeared behind Ogermon. 

Digimon Analyzer : 

Remoramon : This short tempered Digimon fights as well on land as he does in the sea. His jaws can bite clean through a steel bar. 

" Lets get em' I've been waiting far to long!" roared Remoramon as he lept off of a nearby car and began to scale the building. 

Kagemon shot a cold look at Ogermon. Before he folowed. 

Kabuterimon was having trouble dodging Tyranamon's fire blasts, when all over a sudden Garurumon leapt out of nowhere and slashed Tyranamon across the face! Togemon then lumbered into the fight as well. 

" The odd's seem to be in our favor!" said Togemon as she punched her fists together. 

" Get em' Togemon!" cheered Mimi. Matt,Brock, T.k, Sora,Mimi, Biyomon and Patamon stood well out of any Danger, Matt, Mimi, and Brock went into battle with The Digimon ( and Brock with his pokemon Onix and Vulpix) 

" Come on Sora, let me fight!" begged Biyomon. 

" We may need your strenght later Biyomon, but I think Gururumon, Togemon and Kabuterimon can take down a Tyrannamon." said Sora. Suddenly police sirens could be heard in the distance. " Oh oh. the police are coming!" Sora took T.k's hand and led him out of sight where they could be safe. Dozens of Poilice cars pulled up to where they had been standing momoents before. Officer Jenny got out of her squad car and stared in awe, A Giant Wolf,a giant Cockroch, a Dinosaur, and what looked like a Cactus were fighting in the streets, the neighborhood was looking in rough shape with smashed cars, Holes in buildings and a fire hydrant spaying water every where! 

"Call in the National gaurd, and send in emergancy crews!" barked Jenny as she commanded several Police men about. " And someone get those kids out of there!" Jenny pointed to the Digidestined who were right in the middle of the battle cheering on the monsters. 

Garurumon blasted Tyranamon with his Howling blaster, the attack sent the huge Dino realing, Kabuterrimon hovered over head and delivered the devistating Electro-shocker! Tyranmon staggered into the side of building and collapsed, he shortly vanished, leaving only destruction behind him. Gururmon de-digivolved back into Gabumon, as did Togemon. But Kabuterrimon looked around for Izzy. 

" Matt!" called T.k as he came out of hiding with Sora. 

" Everyone ok?" asked Sora, " Where's Kabuterrimon going?" 

" He's going to get Izzy, he said to meet him back at the camp." said Mimi. 

" Then lets get going, the Police are here, and we don't want to get questioned. " The gang began to retreat, but as they took of down a side street to avoid the police, a sqaud car pulled in front of them blocking the street off, Officer Jenny Lept out, and she did not look pleased. 

" Why is it that where ever there is trouble, I find out that you kids are there?" asked Jenny. " I want to ask you kids some questions, come with me." 

" But we-" started Sora. 

" No buts, it's still not safe here, those monsters could be back any minute." 

The digidestined had no choice but to go with officer Jenny and get into the squad car. Gabumon, Biyomon, Palamon and Patamon were hidden in a door way before Jenny confronted them, so they remained out of sight. Before the kids had left, Matt instucted them to get back to the camp and tell Joe what happened, he could get them out of this jam. Reluctantly the digimon obeyed, the couldn't help there friend if they were found out. 

The 5 kids managed to squeeze into the squad car and it pulled away silently. 

The elevator doors opened silently and Izzy got out, he finished buttoning up his shirt and started down the deserted hallway. It was way too quiet, even with the battle going on outside. 

" Surprise!" roared a huge shark like monster as it burst from a room behind him! "Hydro beam!" cried Remoramon as he fired a blue cylindrical beam from his mouth! Izzy ducked just in time to avoid the attack, the beam blew apart two metal doors down the hall aways. He was on his feet running as fast as he could! He managed to reach a stair well and begin to climb to the roof top. As Izzy reached the top floor, he came face to face with Kagemon! There was no escape for the young Digidestined. But the Ninja did not attack, Remoramon suddenly appeared at the bottom of the stairwell. 

" Kagemon, why have you not killed him?" demanded Remoramon. 

" He is but a boy, he cannot be the target." said Kagemon as he sheathed his sword. 

"Fool!, Lord Devimon has commanded you to assasinate him, if you don't he will make you suffer. 

"But why would Devimon want to have but one child..." Kagemon started to say, then he noticed Izzy's Digivice on his belt. " The sacred Device!" said Kagemon in a shocked tone. " You are one of the digidestined!" Kagemon stepped between Izzy and Remoramon. " I cannot alow Devimon to harm one of the digidestined." Kagemon looked back at Izzy, " Run child, I will handle Remoramon, the worlds fate lies within your doings!" Kagemon drew his sword and crouched down, on gaurd for Remoramons attack. Izzy nodded and continued up the stairs. 

" Fool!" screamed Remoramon, " You have allowed one of the Digidestined to escape, I'll take care of you then the boy!" Remoramon growled, " Hydro Beam!" cried Remoramon as he launched the attack at Kagemon! The beam was fast but Kagemon was faster as he leapt over the attack and planted a solid kick into Remoramon's face, sending the Shark-man backward down the stairs ,smack into a wall. "A nice move Ninja, but I'm still going to win!", Remoramon launched himself off the wall and attempted to tackle Kagemon, as agile as Kagemon is he was in to confined of an area to dodge the attack, he was hurled backward onto the stairs with a bone crunching thud! When Izzy reached the roof, he was greeted by a blast of cool air, Kabuterimon flew into sight. 

" Izzy climb aboard!" shouted Kabuterrimon. Izzy ran over to his digimon. Suddenly Kagemon and Remoramon burst onto the roof top in a deadly wrestling match. Kagemon managed to roll away from the Powerful Remoramon. He crouched low on the balls of his feet,his sword had a crimson stain on it. Remoramon looked like he was in rough shape, he was bruised and his side had a long red slash on it. 

" It ends now!" bellowed Remoramon as he charged at Kagemon like an enraged bull! The battered Kagemon stood his ground, he held his sword pointed down,reversed in his pale hands. The sharp blade began to glow faintly as Remoramon continued his charge! Just as Remoramon reached him, Kagemon lunged forward and called out his attack: Bushido Blade! He brought the glowing sword up fast into Remoramon's mid-section and finished the deadly slice! Kagemon stood with his back to the still Remoramon, whom still stood quivering slightly. Kagemon sheathed his sword as Remoramon sagged to his knees and fell to the ground, dead. A crimson pool filled around him slowly. Kagemon turned to Izzy and Kabuterrimon. 

" Thank you so much for your help!" called out Izzy " I never would have made it with out you!" 

Kagemon bowed. "Remeber young Digi-destined, It is you and your friend that must protect this world and defeat the evil Digimon. " I must go attend to other matters, be careful." said Kagemon as he lept of the side of the building, and vanished. 

"Kabuterrimon, where are the others?" asked Izzy as Kabuterrimon felw away from the roof top. 

" They said they would be back at camp, are you sure you want to leave the hospital?, Should'nt you wait until you are better?" said Kabuterrimon as he flew toward Viridain forest. 

" I could not stay there another minute!" exclaimed Izzy as he hung tighter to Kabuterimon's Helemt like carapace. "The food was well below my standereds of quality." 

Officer sat across from Sora,Misty, Mimi, Matt, Brock,and T.k. on the cold , hard plastic table of the questioning room. 

" I want to know why the names you gave me are the same names of seven kids that went missing over 50 years ago at summer camp." said Jenny as she sat across from them. 

"Uh, well you see, we," said Matt nervously. 

"Mabey we should just tell her." whispered Sora. 

" Yes I think you should." said Jenny. 

" Well alright then, Uh you may not belive this story but..." Matt went on to tell there whole story from when they were taken from summer camp till when they arrived a few days ago. Officer jenny sat speechless. 

" Well you guys do have an imagination, I'll give you that." said jenny when she was able to talk. 

" You don't belive us?" asked Mimi in a shocked tone. 

" That has to be one of the most far-fetched stories I have ever heard." There was a knock at the door, Jenny got up and went over to the officer that had knocked. " I'll be back in a couple of minutes." said Jenny as she walked out with the officer. 

" Ma'am, I have those files you requested from The Department of Missing people. 

The officer handed Jenny a white folder. In it were Documents and Picturs of the seven kids that had gone missing. She walked over to the One way mirror and looked in on the kids. She pulled out the first document. The name read Izumi,Koushiro, the picture was of a smiling kid with his parents at the home during the holidays. It read in his history that he had been adopted by them as a baby. The boy's face did not match up with anyone she'ed seen yet so she moved on. The next file was T.k's, the pictures were of a little boy and his older brother along with their parents. The picture was dated 1995, four years before they had both gone missing. The next picture was of Takeru with his Mother a few months later. The file read that Takeru's parents were divorced in late 1995. The Boy in the picture was with out a doubt the same boy that sat in the room in front of her. Jenny fliped through the pages until she reached Matt's. The most recent picture was his school picture from 1997, aside from slightly shorter hair, Jenny was sure that it was the same person. She checked with all of the others, Only Brock and Misty were not involved in the missing persons case, Jenny had know about them before, and they were not the type to lie about somthing this serious. Jenny went back into the room. She did not know what to make of this whole thing. The kids couldn't be lying, but could they be telling the truth? 

Just then there was another knock on the door, the same Policeman poked his head in. 

" Ma'am someone else is here and he wants to talk to you about this whole missing kids thing." said the officer. 

" Oh then send him on in." said Jenny. An old man dressed in a colorful robe walked into the room. 

" Genni!" said Matt,Sora,Mimi. and T.k all at once. 

" Hi kids, nice to see you again,keeping out of trouble I see." said Genni. " Now Miss what seems to be the problem?" asked Genni. 

Kagemon kept to the side streets avoiding human contact as much as posible. Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks. he could sense evil behind him. 

" Devimon..." muttered Kagemon. 

" Correct." said Devimon as he materialized behind Kagemon. "I Know what you did, I know all about how let one of the Digidestined escape." Devimon frowned. The ally began to grow dark, even thought it was day time out. " I also know that you killed one of my minions, and protected the child. You have sealed your own fate." Devimon shot his arm out and seized Kagemon around his neck. Kagemon dangled about a foot off the ground, he stuggled in vain agianst Devimon's leathal grip. " You knew of what would happen if you failed, now you shall become my slave." Dark energy coursed out of Devimon and flowed into Kagemon, corrupting him and possesing his soul. Devimon grinned at his new servent. " Now, what must you do?" 

Kagemon was on his hands and knees, he rose slowly, his once blue eyes now black like a moonless night. " I must destroy the digidestined, my master." 

"Much Better, now go!" commanded Devimon as he faded away again. Kagemon began to go about his new mission, to kill the digidestined. 

Izzy clung tightly to Kabuterrimon as he buzzed over the tall trees of Viridian forest, the leaves rippling in his wake. Izzy's head had begun to pound again, he obviously wasn't ready for action yet. 

" Hold on , were aproching the camp." said Kabuterrimon as he banked around and came to a landing in a clearing near the camp. Once Izzy slid off, he de-digivolved back into Tentomon. 

" I'm pooped," exclaimed Tentomon. " Thats the longest I've been Kabuterrimon for quite some time!" Tentomon looked over at Izzy. " Izzy you don't look to well, perhaps yoou should have stayed at the hospital?" 

" And get another visit from Devimon's goons?, I think not." 

" I suppose so, but you need to get some rest, lets get back to camp." 

" I agree." The two headed towards the camp. When they arrived they saw Tai, a sleeping Joe and Gomamon, Agumon, Ash, and Pikachu sitting near the camp fire attempting to roast a can of beans. 

" Pika!" anounced Pikachu as he saw Izzy and Tentomon. 

"Izzy, good to see ya!" said Tai as he waved to him," Decided to check out earlier the planned?" 

" Let's just say that Devimon insisted I don't get better soon." 

"Hey is everone alright?" saod Tai as he took some serious intrest in the new topic. 

" I think so, the others are coming back here last I heard. 

" Are Brock and Misty with them?" asked Ash as he attempted to turn the hot can with a stick. 

" Yup, they were at the hospital too, just before Ogermon showed up with some evil Digimon called Remoramon and Kagemon." 

" Fill us in, we need some campfire stories." said Tai as he attempted to scoop out some beans with a plastic fork. Izzy plopped down and began to massage his forehead. 

" Hey you don't look to good, mabey you should have stayed." said Ash as he noticed Izzy. 

"I'm fine I just have a headache. Besides the Doctors said that it wasn't as serious as eairlier thought, mainly I have to let my Arm heal." Izzy held on to his cast. " They said that It's would be better in a bout a week or two." 

" Still, you should take it easy." said Tai through a mouth full of beans. 

"I plan to." Suddenly, Pikachu cocked his head towards the nearby path. " Pika?" he asked questioningly. Biyomon, Togemon,Patamon and Gabumon came running towards them all out off breath. 

" Gabumon?, whats wrong? wheres Matt and the others?" asked Tai as he noticed the lack of humans in the crowd. 

" Matt told me to tell you guys that they were captured!" said Gabumon in a worried voice. 

"Captured?" said Everyone in unison. 

" Yes, by some people called the police!" 

" They we're arrested?" said Ash. 

" Yes thats the word Matt used!" remarked Gabumon. " And the said that you guys would have to figure a way to get them out!" 

Tai went over to Joe and nudged him and Gomamon awake. " Wake up Joe theres trouble!" said tai as he shook Joe. 

With a moan Joe opened his eyes. " For once I want to wake up to a peaceful normal morning!" 

About twenty minutes later, Genni, Sora, Mimi, Matt, T.k , Brock and Misty walked out of the police station free to go. Officer Jenny had to let them go, even as suspicious as they were she had no evidence to convict them,and no crime with which to charge them.The that old man showed up and actually backed up their crazy story. Then there was that nagging thought, what if it was true. But there was a greater problem, preventing these monster attacks, and keeping Viridian city safe. Jenny returned to her office and returned to solving the problem. 

" Jesse, why is it that we always seem to be on the losing team?" asked James as he limped down the path deep within Viridian forest. 

" But how could the worlds most notorious not to mention stunning Team ever to grace the world be losers?" said Jesse whom at the time was covered from head to toe in mud and dirt. 

" Even when we we're joined up with an all powerful Demon with ambitions to rule the world and his own private army to back him up, we still lost." 

James suddenly lept up and cried: "It must be Karma!" James seemed to be losing it as he broke down sobbing on the ground. " This is all my fault, all because of that time when I was but a boy and didn't pay to get onto the sub-way!" James began to wail and relive all of his exploits. 

Jesse calmly smashed James down with a mallet. 

" Good call." smirked Meowth. 

" Right, well if we are going to hope for a chance at winning it big someday, we have to think like the winners." 

" I sense that your scheaming up a diabolical plan in that silly haired noggin' of yours." said Meowth with a sly grin. 

" Naturaly." said Jesse with a flashy smile. The two conscience members of Team Rocket headed down the path, dragging the limp form of James behind them. " Wait, what did you say about my hair?" asked Jesse as she finaly caught on. 


	13. The price to pay / The truth comes out

Digi-poke chapter 13- The price to pay / The truth comes out By Zombie 

" Genni, I have to admit I'm really surprised to see you here." said Sora as she matched Genni's pace. 

" Well I don't get out much, and I figured that you kids may have needed my help seeing as this is one of the most crucial battles you will ever face through-out your Digi-crusade." said Genni in his plain non-chalante voice. 

"Umm just how important IS this battle Genni?" asked Matt as he caught up as well. 

" I'll explain it all when we meet up with the other Digi-destined. Now lets pick up the pace here, we don't have all the time that you think we do." Genni shuffled up to a bright red sports car. " Well hop in, and you other kids too, Misty and Brock you said your names were correct?" said Genni as he opened up the drivers side door. 

" Wow, nice ride!" exclaimed Matt. 

" You'de be surprised just what else I have back at my place,You really would." replied Genni. 

Mimi leaned over to Sora and Misty and whispered : 

" Must be old age pension." Sora and Misty both stiffled giggles at the put down. 

Genni had heard the crack, " You know there are people who ride, and people who walk!" he growled as he started the car up. 

" Sorry!" said Mimi,Misty, and Sora all with a big silly grins and sweat drops. They all piled in to Genni's car and held on for dear life as he pealed away and down the road to face there destiny! 

Tai and Ash paced around the camp fire in an attemept to figure out just how to get the others out of jail. Joe , Izzy, Gomamon, Agummon, Pikachu and Tentomon and all the others sat nearby and watched them. 

" Ever notice how Tai is alot like Ash?" asked Joe. 

" Indeed!" replied Izzy Perhaps they are long lost twins?" 

" I don't think I could handle two Tai's, ones enough of a headache as it is." whispered Joe. 

" I've got it!" exclaimed Tai, " We'll send them a cake with a file baked into it!, that always worked in the movies!" 

Joe raised his hand. " Umm not to point out problems but we dont have a cake or a file." 

" Hmm good point." said Tai as he scratched his chin. 

" We could dig a tunnel and get them out." said Ash, " Team Rocket always tried that!" Ash suddenly remembered that Team Rocket also always lost with quite embarrasing results. " Never mind." said Ash. 

" May I suggest just going down there and seeing if they are even IN jail?" asked Joe. 

"I second the motion!" said Izzy. 

Suddenly the camp site lit up with the headlights of a car, Ash, Tai, Joe, Izzy and the Digimmon and Pokemon alike shielded there eys from the glare. 

" Evening boys, need a ride?" asked Genni. 

" Genni!" said Joe, Tai, and Izzy in unison. 

" Who's he?" asked Ash. 

" Long story." sighed Izzy. 

" We've all got some important bussiness to attend to." said Genni as he got out and opened the back door. " But first I wish to have a word with Brock, Misty and Ash, in private." Genni led the trio back to the smokey remains of the camp fire. 

" I wish to thank you for all your help in fighting Devimon and his evil army.If it wasn't for you and your kindness, young Takaru would not be here today and Matt would still be under the power of Devimon." 

" We always try to help out." said Ash with a grin. 

" I've studied your world, and I know much of it. But I must cut to the chase for time is short. Devimon is preparing for a final battle and I could not bring my self to allow harm to befall you and the citizens of this world." 

" What do you mean?" asked Brock. 

" I'm afraid that you must go now and get as far away from this city as possible." 

" What your sending us off?, why can't we help?" asked Ash in an angered tone. 

" Listen!, its not that I don't have any confidence in you, thats not it at all, but what I'm worried about is..." 

Back at the car Tai strained to hear what Genni was saying. 

" Can you hear what they're saying?" asked Matt. 

"No, something big though." replied Tai as he cranned his neck in an attempt to see more. 

" You know they did want it to be a PRIAVATE discussion." said Sora as she dragged Tai back into the car. A few miutes later Genni came back to the car alone. 

" Hey Genni, what gives?, where did you send them?" asked Matt. 

" I told them that we could not risk there lives any further in the battle with Devimon. They are not destined to win,little lone survive Devimon and his army." 

" I, I under stand." said Matt quietly. 

" I wish we could have at least thanked them." said Tai. 

" Oh I think they knew." said Genni as he started the car and began to drive again. 

Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu were walking slowly through the tall trees of Viridian forest. 

" Ash, do you think what Genni said was true?" asked Misty as she broke the silence. 

" I sure hope not." said Ash. Genni's words still lingered in his head: One of the digi-destined would have to make the ultimate sacrafice in order to save this world. Devimon could not be defeated unless one of the digi-destined had given there life force to their crest and allowed their Digimon to use the energy to evolve to a once in a lifetime Digi-volve. 

From the branches of a large tree, a pair of cold eyes regarded the three young travelers as they walked out of sight. The eyes scanned the landscape for signs of the car that they had seen the digi-destined enter. A trail of dust was made out in the distance, and the eyes followed silently. 

Genni suddenly stopped in the middle of the road. 

" Genni, is something wrong?" asked Sora. Genni calmly fliped down the sun visor. Cliped to it was a Garage door opener. He pushed the button and there was a flash of light in front of the car! A portal began to open! Genni calmly drove in. As everyones eyes adjusted to the dim light of there new surroundings, a room began to take form. It was a plain old Garage complete with old tires, a garden hose, and a small tool bench. 

" Like my Garage?" asked Genni as he got out of the car. 

" Wait just a minute?, how did we get to your house?, do you mean we're back in the digi-world?" asked Joe nervously. 

" No,no, I just moved here for a bit, I'm using the same cloaking barrier that your good friend Pixiemon used." 

" Alright then..." said replied Joe with a sweat drop. " Nothing should surprise me anymore." 

Genni led the Digi-destined out of the dingy garage and out into his palace like Garden / yard . 

" Wowie, how did you fit all this into the woods?" asked T.k as he looked around in awe at the blossom covered bushes and sparkling fountains. 

" I wish I had time to explain, but I'm calling a meeting right now in my living room. Everyone assembled in the spacious living room and picked out seats around a low tabel. 

" Now your all probally wondered why you were brought here today..." started Genni. 

" Well," said Matt as he looked at his companions, " Yeah!" 

" Come on and tell us already!" said Tai. 

" Alright ,alright." said Genni as he waved his hands. " As you may know, Devimon has attempted to ruin your future, ensuring him a final victory in the battle for control of both the digital world, and your world. As you may have guessed he has his own army here with him." 

"Funny, I never would have noticed." said Mimi quietly to Izzy. 

"Now you did well to defeat Etemon with little trouble, thats quite an accomplishment from some of your previous battles with him." 

" I never thought of it that way, I guess our Digimon have grown stronger." said Tai as he praised Agumon. 

" But Devimon is another story altogether, he has been brooding and gaining power since you defeated him so long ago. He now has returned and vowed revenge on you kids, especialy young Takaru." Genni looked at T.k when he said this. T.k cringed as he remebered just what Devimon was capible of doing. 

" Ever since you and Angemon defeated him back on File Island he's been waiting." said Genni to a worried T.k. Matt turned to his little brother and put his hand on his shoulder. 

" Don't worry, we beat him before, and we can do it again." said Matt as he tried to re-assure T.k. 

" Remeber T.k, we now have the crest so I can become even more powerful!" said Patamon as he smiled at T.k. 

" Thats right!" said T.k. " I'd almost forgoten about this thing!" T.k reached inside his shirt and pulled out his Tag and Crest. 

" Since we all have our crests, we can royaly whoop Devimon and anything he throws at us!" said Tai enthusiasticay. 

"Perhaps," said Genni. " But there is yet another problem, I'm sorry but there is more bad news." Genni shook his head sadly. " The only way that Devimon can be defeated is if one of your Digi-mon can evolve into a once-in-a-life-time evolution." 

" How can we do this?" asked Sora. " Do we need another artifact like the crests?" 

" No I wish it were that easy, but the price for this is high. In order for the digi-mon to evolve it needs the life energy from it's human companion. The human gives his or her life energy to the crest to allow this, the downside is that the user will... perish." Silence filled the small room. Finaly Sora spoke solemly: 

" What ever the cost is, we must pay it to save this world. It's our duty." 

" No no, not all of you have to do this, for only one of you has the power to do this." 

" Who?" said Everyone in unision. 

" You will know when the time comes." replied Genni. " Now you all need some cheering up, how about supper?" 

"Come to think of it, the last food any of us had was this afternoon." said Mimi. Genni went into the kitchen area and returned with several steaming trays, loaded with various dishes and foods. The digi-destined ate in silence, the grim message still on there minds. After diner was finished, and the dishes disposed of, the digi-destined had the night to relax and try to prepare for the battle to end all battles. 

The sounds of night time filled the viridian woods. Kagemon crept silently along the tracks of the car that he had seen eairlier. The tracks abruptly ended on the dirt road. Kqagemon rose to his feet. Cars don't normaly disapear. He drew a handfull of a yellowish powder from his belt and scattered it over the tracks. The powder shimmered with a dim light as it made out the hidden portal that the car had went throught to reach Genni's house. With an evil grin Kagemon entered the protective barrier. 

" Lord Devimon shall be pleased." he said coldly. 

Genni walked up to Izzy, 

"I've noticed that your computer is broken, would you like for me to fix it and upgrade it with a few more programs?" asked Genni. 

" Would I!" exclaimed Izzy as he pulled off his back pack and handed his laptop to Genni. 

" Hmm, this dosent look to bad, I'll have it to you in about an hour." Genni left to go fix the computer. Izzy looked around the now empty dining room. Tai all of a sudden walked in, looking like he had a load on his mind. 

" Hey Tai, whats up?" asked Izzy as he walked over to Tai. 

" Oh, hey Izzy," replied Tai. " Not much I suppose, just thinking." 

"About what Genni said?" 

" That too, It's just that..." Tai trailed off. " Hey Izzy, can you keep a secret?" asked Tai suddenly breaking off from the topic. 

" Sure thing, why whats it about?" 

Tai looked about to see if anyone else was withhin earshot." Well, I wouldn't ask this If I did know what to do, and your the smartest one in the whole group. Im worried that if, you know the one of us that has to go through with this turns out to be me, I never might be able too let this person I know what I really think of her." 

" Oh I see what you mean, Would this person be Sora perhaps?" asked Izzy. 

Tai blushed," Shhh!, not so loud! What makes you think that?" 

" Well I've seen the way you look at Sora sometimes, and remember how you took it apon yourself to personaly rescue Sora from Datamon?" 

* Sigh* " Well ok, mabey I do have a thing for Sora, ok? But what do I tell her if anything?" 

Izzy thought carefully. " Well, I think that you should come out truthfully with Sora, go talk to her. Mabey you'll find out something you didn't know about before." 

Tai thought about what Izzy had said. 

" You know your right, this could be my only chance to tell her how I feel. Thanks Izzy, your a good friend!" Tai went out side to where he had last seen Sora. Izzy smiled to himself. He may not always be a people person, but he had come up with some solid advice for a friend. 

Izzy walked out onto the patio. The warm night air was filled with the sounds of summer, a cricket chirped from some rose bushes, the warm breeze stirred the cool green grass. A sudden sneeze caught him off guard. Izzy whirled around to find Joe wiping his runny nose with a kleenex. 

" Gomamon, can we please go in?, I'm allergic to the flowers!" whined Joe as he blew his nose. Gomamon splashed around in a small pond. 

"Joe, just relax!, can't you see its a wonderful night for a swim?" said Gomamon as he did a back stroke. 

" I don't swim!," replied Joe as he finished dabbing his nose, " I study!" 

"Don't forget complain, you do that an awful lot!" said Gomamon as he swam out of Joe's reach. Joe stood up and adjusted his glasses. 

"Well at least I'm the only one here who trys to do things the safe way. Is there something so wrong about being cautious?" 

" Not at all," said Izzy as he walked over to Joe. " In fact I'd say thats something to be proud of." 

" You see," said Joe to Gomamon as he pointed to Izzy, " Now thats the first bit of sense I've heard in a long time." Joe turned to Izzy. " Good to see you, how's your arm?" 

" A bit Better." said Izzy as he flexed as best he could from within the cast. 

" So what brings you out here?" asked Joe. 

" We'll Genni's upgrading my computer so I have a bit of time, and I thought I'd see what everyone is up to." 

" We'll I'm just trying to convince Gomamon to go back inside where there are no flowers or trees that I'm allergic too."said Joe as he wiped his nose again. 

" And I keep telling him to lighten up!" said Gomamon as he floated closer to the boys. Joe suddenly seized this moment to strike as he leapt at Gomamon and with a great deal of splashing, yanked the struggling digimon out of the water. Joe stood up, his front and arms soaked and dripping, and he slung Gomamon over his shoulder. 

" Didn't see that coming did you?" Laughed Joe triumphantly. " Now we can go inside away from the pollen and insects." 

" I honestly did not see that one comming... You really can be surprising Joe." said Gomamon once the shock was over. 

"You coming in Izzy?" asked Joe. 

" Err thats ok, I think I'll go see what Matt's up to." said Izzy as he watched the wet pair go back into the house. Although Joe and Gomamon were're totaly mis-matched, they made a good team. 

Izzy turned and went off to find Matt. 

Matt lay stretched out on the shore of a small lake that was in Genni's yard, Gabumon, T.k and Patamon we're there as well. T.k and Patamon we're by the shore throwing rocks ( and Patamomon attempting to ) into the clear water. 

" Hey Izzy, whats up man?" asked Matt when he saw Izzy. 

" Hiya Izzy!" called T.k as he waved from the shore line. 

" So how's your arm and head?" asked Matt .Ever since Izzy had been hurt, everyone had been treating him way to nicley, not that it was a bad thing but he didn't want to be a bother to his friends. 

" Alot better than before, hardly hurts at all." lied Izzy. His arm was better yes, but his head still hurt if he was active. He tried to keep it hidden from his friends, they we're worried about him enough as it was and he did not want to be a fifth wheel. 

" If you say so," said Matt as he plopped back down onto the grass. " So what brings who out here?" 

" Just seeing whats up with everyone, and you?" 

" Well T.k wanted company, and I didn't want him off playing alone." Matt glanced at T.k before leaning back. " So, have you been thinking about what Genni said?" 

"Mmmhm. And you?" said Izzy with a nod. 

" Sort of, I'm not sure what to make of it. I mean..." Matt trailed off for a moment. "... Just who is it?" 

" Well it could be any of us, You, me, mabey even T-" 

" Don't even joke about it." interuppted Matt. 

" Well who ever it is, we have to follow throught with it." said Gabumon un-expectedly. " I'm more worried about just how we find out?" 

" Then theres that." said Izzy thoughtfully. T.k cane running up to the two boys and the Digi-mon. 

" Hey Matt, whatcha talking about?" said T.k as he sat down, mimicking Matts posture. Patamon flew over and landed on a nearby rock. 

" Nothing much, why?, are you two bored all ready?" replied Matt. 

"No, its just that Patamon can't throw rocks farther than me, so its not fair." 

" I need to have longer arms." said Patamon as he held up his stubby legs. 

Matt lay back down with a grin. " Mabey Patamon should Digi-volve and even out the odds." 

" No way!" replied T.k , " I could never throw as far as Angemon, he could probally throw a rock to the moon!" Patamon blushed at the praise. 

Matt turned back to Izzy. " We'll talk more, when T.k's not around, Its not that I want to ex-clude him," said Matt in a whisper. "- I just don't want him to get to worked up over the fact that one of us may die." 

Izzy looked back at T.k, who was playing with Patamon off to one side, he seemed oblivious to the deleima that the Digi-destined were facing. 

" I suppose, but he will have to find out sooner or later ." said Izzy. 

" I know I know, but I don't want him freaking out, Im not sure if he understood what Genni said during supper." 

" Ok then, I'll catch you guys later." said Izzy as he got up to leave. 

" I'll come find you after T.k's asleep." Izzy waved bye to Matt, Gabumon, T.k and Patamon. 

Tai Kamiya watched Sora from a distance. She sat with Biyomon, Mimi and Palamon on the back patio chatting about girl things. The advice Izzy had given him we're going through his mind over and over, should he tell Sora his true feelings towards her? Tai sat down on the grass a little ways off and stared over at Sora. Truthfully he adored everything about her: Her Shiny Brown hair, her deep hazel eyes, her caring nature. In short, Tai thought she was perfect. Tai nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he spun around to see Agumon standing behind him. 

" Tai what're you looking-" Agumon was cut short as Tai clamped his mouth shut and pulled him down. 

" Shh!" whispered Tai. 

" Whats wrong?" whispered Agumon. Agumon Looked over in the direction in which he was looking. " You we're looking at Sora wern't you?" 

" Is it that obvious?" sighed Tai. 

" If you like her so much, why don't you go talk to her?" 

" It's just that... what if She dosn't like me back?" 

" And what if she does?"said Agumon. Tai resumed staring at Sora. 

" Well...." Tai trailed off. 

" Would you like me to talk to her for you?" asked Agumon. With out waiting for an answer, Agumon got up and jogged over to Sora. 

" Hey waitaminnit!!!" hissed Tai as he tried to catch the Digimon. 

" Sora!, Oh Sora!" called Agumon when he reached her. 

" Oh Hello Agumon, is something wrong?" asked Sora. 

" Trouble?" said Palamon as she perked up. 

" Not again!" moaned Mimi. 

" NO, no, no trouble at all, I just needed to tell Sora that Tai was looking for her, thats all!" said Agumon as he waved his paws (claws?) in protest. 

" Tai, looking for me?" said Sora as she stood up. " Where is he?" Agumon pointed over to the lake. 

" He's by the lake I belive." Sora turned to Mimi and the three digimon, 

" I'll be back in a bit." 

" No problem, I'll just finish filing my nails." said Mimi as she busily scrubbed her nails. " Hey Agumon, would you mind if I painted your claws?" asked Mimi as she gave Agumon that look. 

" Umm I don't know..." said Agumon as he began to sweat. 

Sora saw Tai a little ways off, and she then began to wonder why he wanted to talk to her. Was Tai wanting to ask her out? Sora began to blush a bit, she had always seceretly wanted this, but was she ready and how would this affect there friendship? In spite of her self, she noticed that her pace had slowed, She quickened her pace. When Tai saw Sora, he straightend up and managed a weak smile. 

" Oh uh, Hi Sora!, nice night huh?" said Tai nervously. 

" You needed to tell me somthing?" asked Sora, whom was obviously as nervous as Tai. 

" I- um wanted to-uh- ask you about..." Tai nervously searched his mind on what to say next. "... What do you think about what Genni said eairlier?"said Tai with a sheepish grin. "Oh great topic, why not just get every one depressed" He thought just a moment later as he gave himself a mental slap. 

Sora's hopefulness dropped. " Oh well I never really thought about it." Lied Sora. " It figures, Tai is putting the group before her." she thought, Sora shoke the thought from her head. "How could I be so selfish to think that?" she thought. "But yet my heart wants something else." As much as it hurt her heart she turned her efforts toward the group. Just then, Mimi called out to Sora. " Perfect timing," muttered Sora. 

"Well I should go, Mimi wants me for something." said Sora. " Why don't you come talk with us?" asked Sora, still hoping. 

" Errr, I'll be there in a bit, I just need to , uh, ask Genni somthing!" stuttered Tai as he came up with an excuse. 

" Oh, alright then, if your to busy..." said Sora as she turned to leave. Tai turned away and as soon as he did he cursed himself. " Arrg!, how can I be such an idiot!" he thought. " Way to go Tai!, you just blew your best chance at ever talking to Sora!" 

A few feet away Sora walked slowly, fighting back tears. One escaped and slid down her cheek leaving a wet trail. Suddenly a large pair of hands covered her mouth and with a muffled shriek pulled her close to a tall, muscular body. A thick arm clamped around her chest, pinning her arms to her side! Her captor leaned over her shoulder, and the masked head spoke in a low gritty voice. 

" Say but one word, and you won't live another moment!" The hand was pulled away from her mouth, and brought back under her chin holding a sharp knife. Sora stared at the gleeming blade with wide eyes. Sora gritted her teeth and remained slilent. She flinched as the knife jerked suddenly and cut the cord that held Sora's crest from around her neck. "Heh, listen to me and mabey I won't kill you. Lord Devimon shall reward me greatly for this." said The digi-mon as he studyed the crest. 

Izzy was still wandering about Genni's huge house when Agumon dashed passed him! Izzy had to flatten against the wall in order to avoid the speeding digi-mon. 

" Hey!" said Izzy as he dodged Agumon, Just then Agumon turned to face him. 

" Izzy you have to help me!" he wailed, " Mimi's after me, just look!" cried poor Agumon as he raised his now rainbow colored claws to show Izzy. 

" Hmm better keep running!" suggested Izzy, Agumon wasted no time as he took off once again. Mimi suddenly jogged into the room. 

" Wait!, I never finished your Pinky!" she called out to the fleeing Digi-mon. " Just don't go touching anything!" Mimi closed up her make up bag with a sigh. 

" Another satisfied customer?" joked Izzy. 

" Funny." said Mimi sarcastically. " So what are you doing away from your computer?" 

" Im just waiting for Genni to finish upgrading it." said Izzy matter-of-factly as he continued walking. Mimi turned and watched him go, She was always mad at him for being constantly buried in his computer to pay any attention to anybody, or to her for that matter. Mimi sighed inwardly, she was always mad at Izzy but yet she cared very deeply for him. 

"Matt I'm really not that tired!, Honest!" complained T.k with a huge yawn as Matt ushered him off to bed. 

" No buts, If you want to be ready for Devi-mon you have to have a good nights rest." Matt led T.k ( and Patamon followed) to the small Dormatory that Genni had for them to sleep in. The room resembled the fake one Devimon had used long ago to trap them, not a pleasent memory. After T.k was tucked in Matt turned to leave. 

" Matt, what were you and Izzy talking about?" T.k asked innocently enough. Matt went back over and sat on the side of T.k's bed. 

" Do you remeber what Genni said at dinner?" asked Matt. 

" Yeah." said T.k with a nod. 

" Did you understand it?" T.k nodded again, this time with a downcast look in his deep blue eyes. " You don't seem upset or anything, a you sure?" asked Matt. 

" Yes I am sure!" snapped T.k suddenly. " Everyone thinks Im just a crybaby and they have to protect me, well I don't want that!" said T.k with a flash of anger in his eyes. " I'm old enough to understand what Genni ment, you don't have to make things up!" Matt seemed taken aback by the sudden outburst. 

" T.k," started Matt. " It's not that everyone thinks your a crybaby, its just that we don't want you to get hurt!" 

" Thats still my point!, you all treat me like I'm a problem!" cried T.k his eyes misting up. 

" T.k, thats not true!" said Patamon as he finaly spoke. " Nobody thinks your a problem!" 

" T.k, if we all thought you we're a problem, would we all have came to rescue you when you we're sucked into this crazy world?" said Matt. T.k thought back to when they all had been lost in the wastelands after defeating Etemon* 

*****Authours Note***** 

This story was started before the whole Myotismon saga and the Dark Masters was aired on North American T.v, so I just made up what happened after the Etemon saga, Asuming that when Tai returned and everyone found each other, they began to wander the digi-world again. Oh and also, all Digi-mon can evolve up to the ultimate level, ( Im not adding the Mega level, at least I don't think) 

************************* 

T.k remebered that he was sucked in after Patamon was, and the others did go after him. " T.k, the reason that I want to keep you out of danger so much is that your my brother, and I'm responsible for looking after you, I mean what would Mom and Dad say if I let you get hurt?" said Matt. 

" I- I'm sorry I yelled at you Matt." said T.k sadly. 

" Hey, I understand how you feel, but just remember, your just as important as anyone on this Team. Now its late, how about you try to get some sleep?" 

" Thanks Matt. " said T.k as he roller over. 

" G'night T.k, G'night Patamon." said Matt as he turned off the lamp on the nightstand and headed out into the hall. Before Matt was out the Door, T.k was fast asleep. Gabumon waited for Matt out in the hall, when he saw his human companion he trotted over to him. 

" So, did you talk to T.k?" asked Gabumon as he matched Matts pace. 

" You might say that." 

************************************************************************************************* To be continued....... ************************************************************************************************* 


	14. The plot thickens

Digipoke : A Digimon/Pokemon Crossover- chapter 15 -   
  
Showdown In Viridian City!!!  
  
By Dr.Zombie  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Well 15 long chapters, And alot of Fans of my work. I think that the past little while was worth it. I can remember when I first started writing this fic, it was only to be about 2 chapters but that was changed! Sorry to all you Pokemon fans that this fic was more about Digimon, so I tried to add a little more Pokemon to this one.  
  
On a seperate note, How many people know about the second season of digimon?  
Im talking about Digimon Zero 2.  
  
I want to appologize for the long time it took me to post this story, I just started another job so I lost a whole weekend of writing.  
  
Well enough of my rambling, I'm sure you all just want to get on with the fic. Well Here we go!!!!  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
  
  
" Get behind me T.k !" said Matt as he pushed T.k behind him. Metal Tyrannamon was more than a match for the 6 Champion Digimon and he was just about to launch a fire blast that would surely cook them all! None of the champions that we're still standing could possibly deflect the blast! As Metal Tyrannamon's mouth began to glow with energy as he was preparing to strike, a Bolt of lightning suddenly smashed onto the top of his mouth causing Metal Tyrannamon's jaw to snap shut by force! The fireball exploded in the cavernous maw that was Metal Tyrannamons mouth sending small gouts of flames from between his teeth! The deeply wounded but far from dead Digimon roared in pain as he searched for his attacker.  
  
" I don't get it, none of us attacked him...did we?" asked Tai as he looked around. Most of the digi-mon hadn't moved yet and nobody used lightning attacks like that! Tai's gaze drifted to behind Metal Tyrannamon.  
" I don't belive my eyes!" cried Tai in elation! Ash Ketchem and company we're standing behind Metal Tyrannamon!  
" Good shot Pikachu!" cheered Ash to the little frazzled Yellow Mouse whom was pretty tired from that massive attack.  
  
" Oh oh, I think you got his attention!" whispered Misty as Metal Tyrannamon stared at them and roared with rage!  
  
" Run!" cried Brock as he dragged Ash, misty and Pikachu out of the way just before a taloned hand came smashing down where they had been standing moments before!  
  
"Now while he's destracted!" cried Tai. Greymon stepped between The digi-destined and the evil Digimon.  
  
"Nova Blast!" he cried as he spat out the huge fire ball! The fire ball only singed the scaly hide of Metal Tyrannamon.  
  
" Thats not going to do it!" warned Matt as Gururumon leapt at Metal Tyranamon and sprayed him with an icy Howling blaster!   
  
  
" We're obviously going to need more power!" said Izzy. " Kabuterrimon, can you handle it?" asked Izzy as he turned to his Digimon partner.  
  
" Of course!" replied Kabuterrimon as he began to glow and digi-volve! Once Kabuterrimon became Mega Kabuterrimon the tides of battle had turned and it seemed that Metal Tyrannamon was on the run. Mega Kabuterrimon opened up with a devistating charge that brought his massive horns straight into Metal Tyrannamon's mid-section, pushing him backward and away from the Digi-destined.  
  
*******************************  
Author's note:  
  
Man does it every get annoying writing long digimon names over and over and over and over and over.....  
  
*******************************  
  
  
" Finish him off!" called Izzy to his Digimon partner.  
  
" Right!" Mega Kabuterrimon's horn began to glow with energy as he charged up for a horn buster attack. When he released it, it smashed into Metal Tyranamon and blew him to atoms!  
  
" Now thats what I call more power!" said Tai with a cheesy grin as Mega Kabuterrimon de-digivolved.  
  
" Tai, are you all ok?" asked Ash as he, Pikachu, Misty and Brock ran over to them now that the coast was clear. " Every ones still here?" he asked as he scanned all the faces of the digi-destined.  
  
" You know?" asked Matt.  
  
" Yes, Genni told us." started Misty, " I-I'm sorry..." The words left Misty's mouth. Nobody commented on it.  
  
" I thought you guys we're leaving town until we defeated Devimon?" asked Tai, breaking the silence.  
  
" We were, but I can't just sit here and let him destroy the city." said Ash confidently. Tai sighed,  
  
" I know that you mean well but its not safe for you guys here!, this isn't one of your little pokemon battles here!, its a fight for the fate of humanity!" snapped Tai. Ash gave Tai an angry tone.  
  
" So you don't think that we're strong enough?" replied Ash, " I'll have you know that battling pokemon is a lot harder thn it seems, It takes courage, strength-"  
  
" Yeah but if you lose do you die?" interupted Tai. That question caught Ash of gaurd. " I'm not trying to insult you, but Digimon are way different than Pokemon, if you lose a fight, you don't walk away.  
  
" I'm sorry I got mad, it's just that with all thats happening... I-I just wanted to help you guys out." said Ash in a low tone.  
  
" hey, you guys did help." said Matt as he entered the conversation, " You guys saved T.k and me from Devimon."  
  
" You also just saved us right now." said Sora.  
  
" But this fight is for keeps, Devimon dosn't fool around, if he gets the chance he'll kill us in a heart beat." said tai somberly. " Look, you guys are our friends, but none of us want to see you hurt, thats why we need you to get out of here and get to safety."  
  
" It's our duty to fight Devimon." said Sora, " Even with the odds against us."  
  
" We've made it this far, and we can go further." said Mimi with a glint of hope in her eyes. Suddenly a flash of black lightning shook the city with a thunderous roar!  
  
" Devimon..." muttered Tai as he glanced towards a tall building still under constuction. Black clouds swirled in the air above it as black lightning crackled within them.  
  
" You guys had better run, this could be it!" said Tai, a twinge of fear in his voice.  
  
" But..." started Ash.  
  
" Go now, before its to late!" warned Tai. Ash didn't move." Ash please, this is serious."  
  
" Alright, but we're comming back if you need help." sai Ash reluctantly as he turned and ran towards the only safe place he knew : The Poke Center.  
  
  
I guess this is it." said Matt with a gulp. " Everyone ready?"  
  
" As ready as we're going to be." said Sora as she looked about the group.  
  
" Well Devimon's been on the upper hand for to long, it's time to turn the tables."  
  
" Well I for one am ready!" said Mimi with a grin. " What ever the cost, we have to do this!"  
  
" Well, aside from a really bad feeling about this, I'm ready!" said Joe in a nervous voice.  
  
" 'Atta boy!" cheered Gomamon as he patted Joe on the leg.  
  
" Hey, you can't count on me!" said Matt with his all to cool attitude.   
  
" And don't forget me!, I'm ready!" added T.k.  
  
" I'm in!" said Sora with a thumbs up.  
  
" Well that just leaves Izzy," said tai as he looked right at Izzy. Every one turned to face him as well. " Well your with us right?" The words of the legend still burned through his mind,... the ultimate sacrafice...  
  
"Izzy, Yoo-hoo!" sang Tai as he waved a hand in front of his face.  
  
" Oh, uh sorry I must have zoned out there," said Izzy as he nervously tried to regain his posture. " Of course I'm in!"  
  
"Alright then!, lets do this!" said tai with a firm smile. They all turned towards the Sky Scraper that Devimon was perched apon.  
  
  
  
  
"Ah the moment of truth arrives," muttered Devimon . " Go now, and stop them!" commanded Devimon to his final trio of protectors : The two giant humanoid Lizard Digimon with bat like wings called Dracomon, and Vertigomon. The three evil digimon turned and silently flew down the side of the building. Devimon sat on a throne on the highest un-finished floor of the half-built sky scraper. Above him were only Beams and girders inter-mingled with an array of scaffolding. Plastic tarps covering building supplies rustled in the storm like winds of the open building. It seemed like a fitting place to have his victory. All Devimon had to do now was wait, and destiny would come to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
When Ash, Misty and Brock arrived at the Poke-center, they found out that they wern't the only ones there. A crowd of trainers sat around the center, all looked worried.  
  
"Well well well,?" smirked an all to familier voice. " I see that you couldn't resist a piece of the action huh Ash?"  
  
" Gary... This isn't the time or the place." said Ash with a scowl.  
"Great...when it rains, it pours." Muttered Brock.  
  
" For once I agree with you Ashy , I've fought with some of these Pokemon, and they arn't pushovers." Boasted Gary.   
  
" There not Pokemon!," snapped Ash. Gary raised an eye-brown to Ash.  
  
"Oh, then what are they?" he said with a snear. " Evil monsters from another world?, get real Ash there just some new Pokemon." said Gary.  
  
  
" They ARE from another world, and right now 7 friends of ours are risking there live to stop them!"  
  
" You've got a wild imagination Ashy-boy." said Gary with a smirk.  
  
" It's true!" cried Misty as she stepped between Ash and Gary. " And if I were you I wouldn't be doubting them because there the only hope that you or anyone has!" By now every one was looking at Ash and Gary. Misty walked right up to Gary. " I've fought with them and I almost was killed!, do you still think It's a big joke?"  
  
" So," said a new voice from behind. " They arn't Pokemon." Misty,Gary, Ash and Brock turned to see Professer Oak standing behnd them.   
  
"Grandpa!" said Gary with a grin.  
  
" Professer Oak, what are you doing here?" asked Ash.  
  
" Well I heard of all the recent monster events, and thought that my Pokemon expertise was needed here. Only though when I arrived, a giant Monster crushed my car!" Prof. Oak sighed. "...only 3 more payments too... Oh I'm drifting here, anyway I came to the conclusion that Pokemon don't grow THAT big and most likly don't have such violent tendacys."  
  
  
" Well you can say that again,I tried to capture one, but it didn't react with my Pokeball." said Gary as he held one of his Pokeballs up to show.  
  
"Thats exactly why I belived that they were not Pokemon." finished Prof. Oak. " Pokeballs are designed to capture only pokemon, and no other living or dead matter." Suddenly, a person burst through the doors. He was wearing a ragged black trench coat and blue jeans with a white shirt.  
  
" *Huff*....The Monsters...* huff*... the monsters are almost here!" brock and Ash helped him stand.  
  
" Are you ok?" asked Ash.  
  
" I'm fine, but my pokemon!" the boy pulled out a couple of Pokeballs. " Muk and Koffing... they got hurt real bad!" Nurse Joy took the pokeballs and brought them into the back to be healed.  
  
" What we're you saying about Monsters comming, umm whats your name first?" asked Prof. Oak.  
  
" Kevin, My names Kevin,I was running from a giant beatle like monster !" said Kevin between gasp for air.  
  
" Tell me, was it big and red, with sharp fangs? asked Prof. Oak.  
  
" Yes it did, why?"   
  
" Because here it comes now!" cried Professor Oak as he pulled Kevin and Ash away from the window of the Pokemon center! Kuwagamon smashed through  
the windows moments later with a loud cry! Everybody was in a mad rush to back away from the giant bug-like digimon, but Ash, Brock, Kevin, Gary and Misty stood there ground.   
  
  
" I've had just about enough of these monsters!" growled Ash as he reached for his pokemon, Bulbasaur and Charizard.  
  
" I'm with you!" said Kevin as he brought out his remaining Pokemon, Scyther.  
  
  
" Im not about to let you hog all the credit Ash." smirked Gary as he brought out a Blastoise.  
  
" I'll fight too!" said Brock as he called out Vulpix.  
  
" I hate bugs, so I'm in!" said Misty as she pulled out Staryu and Starmy's pokeballs, but of course Psy-duck jumped out instead. " Wah! not again!" wailed Misty as she tried to hide her face.   
  
  
" Bulbasaur!, vine whip now!" called Ash. Bulbasaur wraped his vines around Kuwagamons legs and held him down.  
  
" Blastoise, use your skull bash attack!" ordered Gary. Blastoise then charged the tied down Kuwagamon before he could react and head butted him, knocking him back ward. Kuwagamon stuggled to escape from Bulbasaur vines, and managed to shake them off! Kuwagamon saw that he was out numbered so he tried to fly away, but Kevin's Scyther leapt forward and slashed Kuwagamon's wings, rendering the digimon flightless!  
  
" Now's our chance!" said Brock to Ash, " Lets toast him!" Charizard and Vulpix did a double team attack ! They both used a flame thrower attack on Kuwagamon, setting the digimon ablaze!  
  
" We got him!" cheered Ash as Kuwagamon staggered backward and collapsed lifeless!  
  
" Hooray." said Misty sarcastically as she sat cross legged next to Psy-duck, who hadn't even moved yet.  
  
" Psy?" said the confused Pokemon.  
  
" Oooookay, back you go, I think you embarrased me enough for today." said Misty glumly as she recalled him.  
  
"Not to shappy Ash," said Gary with a coy grin. " Your just lucky that bug-types are weak against Fire!"  
  
"Oh come off it!" snapped Misty. Before Gary could answer there was a great crash of thunder outside so loud that it shook the Pokecenter and eveyone within! The lights fizzled and went out. Everyone stood in darkness.  
  
" What was that?" asked Misty.  
  
  
" Devimon..." whispered Ash.  
  
  
  
  
  
" So this is the place?" asked Joe as he nervously looked into the lobby of the Sky scraper, " Well it looks like nobodys home, so mabey we should come back later." Joe turned to leave only to come face to face with everybody else.  
  
"Not a chance." growled Tai as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Fine we might as well get it over with!" said Joe with a sigh as he turned back around.  
  
" Are you sure this is even the place?" asked Matt.  
  
" Well look at the sky." said Izzy as he stepped back out onto the street and pointed to the top of the building. Black clouds swrirled around the building's top like water down a drain.Flashes of black lightning crackled overhead. "I'm pretty sure this is it."  
  
"Well then this looks like it." said Tai grimly.   
  
" We still don't know who is the chosen one!" said Sora.  
  
" Mabey we can beat Devimon without the legend comming true." said Mimi. " I mean, what if its all wrong and we can beat him again, like Angemon did!" said Mimi as she pointed to Patamon ( whom was perched on T.k's head).  
  
" That would be great but we can't rely on that alone, Genni said That this was the only way he could be defeated." said Tai as he shook his head.  
  
  
" But still we can try!" said Mimi. Suddenly she let out a muffled sob. " I just don't want ot lose anybody, I sick and tired of all this fighting." Mimi lowered her head and let the tears come freely.  
  
"Mimi... none of us do," said Sora sadly. "It's not our choice to-"  
  
"Look out!" interupted Tai as he puled Sora out of the path of a large chunk of rock that had been pushed off the building! About a second later the dishwasher sized rock smashed into the ground, right where Sora had been only moments before!  
  
  
" Dracomon!" said Izzy as he furiously typed away on his computer.  
  
  
********Digimon analyzer**********************************************  
  
Dracomon,  
  
Expert Swordsmen with a knack for fighting!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
  
" And that one theres Vertigomon!" said Izzy as he pointed to the stubby digimon that was perched on a flag pole that stuck out from the side of the building. The Draconiamon hovered nearby.  
  
  
" I know him." said Matt with a frown. " I've got an old score to settle with him, right Gabumon?"  
  
" Right!" snarled Gabumon as he began to digi-volve!  
  
" Well I guess you should too." said Tai as he turned to Agumon. Agumon nodded and began to glow. Eventually all the digimon (minus Patamon) we're digi-volved into their champion forms.  
  
  
" Master Devimon has commanded us to destroy you!" said one of the Dracomon in a raspy voice. The two Dracomon drew curved swords and dove down towards our heros! Greymon and Gururumon launched their attacks at the oncomming opressors, but the advanced evil digimon  
flew to each side of the group and avoided the attacks all together! As soon as the Dracomon's scaly feet touched the ground, they dashed forward with their swords at the ready! With a flash of light the two dracomon we're suddenly faced with 6 ultimate Digimon, as the champions quickly digivolved to gain the upper hand! Metal Greymon's metal claw connected with the first Dracomon's sword and knocked it back! The second Dracomon seeing the opposition broke his charge and leapt straight up in the air! With a mid-air flip the Dracomon landed on an out cropping on the side of the building.  
  
" Giga Blaster!" cried Metal Greymon as he launched the twin missiles at the second Dracomon! The second Dracomon leapt off the building only moments before the missiles smashed the ledge where he had been! Meanwhile, Lillymon, Were Garurumon and Zudomon were busy trying to pin down the first Dracomon, Zudomon's hammer hand just missed the agile Dracomon, while Lillymon pepperd the ground with blasts from her flower cannon.  
  
  
" Metal Greymon, we need to use team work to defeat these guys!" called Tai out to his giant digimon partner.  
  
" Right!" nodded Metal Greymon. Metal Greymon turned to Garudamon and Mega Kabuterrimon and nodded, they nodded back. Metal Greymon tageted the Dracomon again and fired! The Dracomon smiked as he easily jumped up and over the blast from the missiles-only to be caught by a massive head butt by MegaKabuterrimon! Dracomon's limp form spirled towards Garudramon as she swiped at him with her clawed Hawk like hands sending the beaten and bruised Dracomon downward and straight into a parked car! As the sedan crumpled around the falling digimon, Garudramon let loose the scorching wing blade attack and fried both the car and the Evil Dracomon!  
  
  
" Nice shot Garudramon!" cheered Sora.  
  
"Now its our turn!" Growled Zudomon as he smashed his huge hammer down infront of the remaining Dracomon! Not a moment later Were Garurumon planted a neat round house kick that sent  
the other Dracomon smack into the side of the building, leaving a nice crater! As the dazed Dracomon tried to pull himself off the building, he froze and looked into the sky where he saw Lillymon, her flower cannon pointed right at him! Lillymon gave him a quick wink before she blasted the evil digimon to atoms!  
  
" Hooray!" cheered Mimi as she ran over to Lillymon and gave her a big hug.  
  
" I have to say, team work...works!" said Izzy with a grin.  
  
" Wait just a minute, wasn't there still..." started Matt. Behind the digi-destined stood Vertigomon, ready to unleash his confusing Vertigo ray attack! Before anyone could react, bright swirling colors began to dance in front of every one's eyes!, the mind bending rays washed over the entire group of kids and within moments everyone collapsed down on to their hands and knees! With their human partners weak, the digimon began to weaken as well! Matt closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "No way I'm letting this happen again, not this time!" thought Matt as he forced himself to stand up on shaky legs. The feelings began to stop for Matt as he re-gained control over his mind! " Were Garurumon, nows you chance!" called Matt as he gritted his teeth and held out against Vertigomon's rays of confusion. With a howl Were Garurumon leapt forward and un leashed his Wolf claw attack- straight into the mid section of Vertigomon! With a quiver Vertigomon slumped to his knees and collasped in a heap, Moments later as he vanished into dust! Once the paralizing rays faded away, every one slumped to the ground.  
  
" I think I'm going to throw up!" wailed Joe.  
  
" Don't look now, but I think we're not out of the woods yet!" cried Tai as he pointed upwards. Devimon hovered high above the Digi-destined's heads, his black tattered wings extended and creating a menacing shadow across the night sky. Devimon cackled.  
  
" Foolish Digi-destined, you have come to challenge me again, but this time I shall be the final victor! No Longer shall I conceal my self in the shadows, for once the night is over I will be the supream ruler of both worlds!"  
  
  
" Metal Greymon, we need you now more than ever!" coaxed Tai as he tried to get his Digimon back on his feet.  
  
" I'm right behind you Tai!" growled the orange Dinosaur.  
  
" In case you havn't noticed we have you out-numbered!, and this time our Digimon are even more powerful than before!" sneared Mimi.  
  
" Yeah, Mega Kabuterrimon, lets finish him once and for all!" added Izzy, and just like that, the fight began!  
  
  
Mega Kabuterimon, Garudramon and Lillymon flew at Devimon!, Mega Kabuterrimon opened with a horn buster attack, sending the spark of energy screaming towards Devimon, as this was happening Garudramon flew over M.K and using the surprise to her atvantage clawed at Devimon!, Devimon calmly caught the Horn blast and sent it flying into Garudramon, knocking her backward! As Garudramon began to fall, Devimon flew forward and seized the Bird around her neck with his long bony fingers and flung her into M.K knocking the two giants back down to the streets below!  
  
" Was that you best?" taunted Devimon.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Can the Digi-destined Beat Devimon? Find out next time on Digipoke: Digital Pokemon!  
  
])r.Zombie  
  
  



	15. Showdown In Viridian City!!!

Digi-poke - Chapter 14 - The plot thickens  
By Zombie  
******************************************  
Author's note: Lots of people have been asking about my fanfic, Lets get a few things straight:  
  
#1 The reson that Kari isn't in here is that I started writing this fic wwwaaayyyy back when Etemon was just killed and before the episode that Tai went home in. I just made up what happened after.  
  
#2 Yes I did add the other ultimates besides Metal Greymon. Why?, because I saw the episodes later and couldn't go back and change the whole story.  
  
#3 Yeah I know about the spelling of Names but big deal, you know who they are. Most of them are changed from this point on.  
  
I hope this clears a few things up.  
*******************************************  
  
  
" Sora?, Sora was that you?" asked Tai as he turned towards the muffled noise that he had heard. Tai turned to follow Sora, and as he did came face to face with Kagemon holding Sora hostage! " Sora!" cried Tai when he asw her in the clutches of a tall Digi-mon! " Let her go now!"  
  
  
" Not so fast Digi-destined!, Make one more noise and..." Kagemon didn't finish, the slicing motion of his knife made the point ( no pun intended). " Throw your crest to me, and I may spare her life!"  
  
Tai clenched his fists. " How can I trust you?, Last time I checked Devimon's goons never kept promises!" Kagemon's eyes narrowed.  
  
" Your gamble child." The knife wavered a bit closer to Sora's neck. Tai looked into Sora's fear filled eyes, and he knew that he couldn't let any harm befall her.   
  
  
  
  
Matt and Gabumon we're walking down an open walkway that conected two sections of Genni's house. Matt stopped and leaned on the railing and studied the landscape.  
  
" Nice night tonight." he said absently to Gabumon.  
  
" I agree!" said Gabumon as he sniffed the night air. Suddenly an odd smell caught his nose. " Hmm, somthing smells funny." commented Gabumon as he continued to sniff the air.  
  
" Don't look at me." said Matt with a smirk.  
  
" I'm serious Matt!, I do smell somthing, or perhaps someone!"  
  
" You mean that there could be an intruder?"  
  
" I don't know, but mabey." Matt scanned the tree line, " Hold it Gabumon!, I think your right!" said Matt as pointed to a humanoid digi-mon he saw in the distance, and who the digi-mon had captive shocked him into motion!  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai had an idea, he reached to his belt and pulled out his digi-vice. Sora saw Tai pull out the digi-vice, and then she knew what Tai was planning. " And I supose you want this to?, then here catch!" Tai tossed the digi-vice to Kagemon. Kagemon withdrew the hand holding the knife and caught the Digi-vice, the instant he made contact with it, white elctricity coursed through him! Sora took this moment to make her move!, she swung her legs forward and brought her left heel back as hard as she could right into Kagemon's groin! With a loud grunt Kagemon doubled over and dropped Sora, her crest and Tai's digi-vice, and fell to one knee! Sora grabbed Tai's digi-vice and her crest as she scrambled over to Tai.  
  
" Nice job." said Tai as he helped Sora stand up. " I'd hate to be in his shoes." Tai grimaced at the thought.  
  
" You will pay for that!" snarled Kagemon as he stagered to his feet and lashed out at Sora!, Tai suddenly leapt between Sora and Kagemon and took the hit! Tai went realing backward! " Foolish boy!" grunted Kagemon. Kagemon drew his sowrd and prepared to attack again! There was a blue-white blur as Kagemon was knocked back into a tree!  
  
" Were-Garurumon!" cried Sora with Joy! Matt ran over to Sora's side.  
  
" Looks like you two need some help!, Were-Gururumon, get him!"  
  
" No problem!" growled Were-Gururumon as he crouched low and prepared to rush Kagemon! As he did, Kagemon leapt forward and grabbed Were-Gururumon around the neck and flipped him over his shoulder, right into a large tree! Were- Gururumon rolled over in mid-air and propelled himself off the tree back at Kagemon, with a snarl as he slashed at Kagemon's mid-section with his long claws! There was a rip of fabric as Kagemon flipped away clutching his abdomen. Blue blood driped throught his fingers.  
  
" Now Were-Gururumon, while he's weak!" Commanded Matt! Before he could strike, there was a flash of black lightning as Kagemon slumped to the ground.  
  
" Wait!" called Izzy as he ran up with Tentomon in tow. " He's not evil!, he was just under Devi-mon's control!, He was the one who helped me escape back at the hospital!" Everyone turned to look at Kagemon as he got to his knees.  
  
" What happened?" he asked with a pain filled groan. " What have I done?"  
  
" Your free from Devimon's evil!" said Matt as Were-Gururumon de-digivolved back into Gabumon.  
  
" Devimon," Muttered Kagemon " What has he made me do?, I can never forgive myself for my actions!"  
  
"Hey, It's happened before," said Matt "Devimon's kept us busy with plenty of playmates."  
  
  
Sora was kneeling next to Tai, helping him sit up.  
  
" Tai, are you alright?, Tai speak to me!" cried Sora as she shook Tai awake.  
  
" Sora?" mumbled Tai. Sora smiled as a tear rolled out of the corner of her eye.  
  
" Tai, don't you ever do something stupid like that again!, I thought you we're a gonner!" said Sora with a bit of a sniffle. Tai rubbed his sore jaw. He could taste a bit of blood in his mouth.  
  
" I- I couldn't let you get hurt Sora, I had to protect you somehow." mumbled Tai through his swollen jaw.  
  
" Oh Tai." said Sora softly as another tear sneaked out. " I don't want you going around getting hurt like that."  
  
"Please forgive me for what I have done, I must leave now and seek revenge on Devimon for his evil." said Kagemon. Kagemon began to stumble away.  
  
  
" Hold it, your hurt!" said Izzy as he tried to stop Kagemon.  
  
" It's not deep, I will bandage it later." said Kagemon coldly as he limped into the woods, and disapeared just as silently as he appeared.  
  
"Tai do you need a hand-" started Izzy, but Matt shushed him.  
  
" I think they need to be alone." said Matt as he lead Izzy away from Tai and Sora.  
  
" What do you mean alone?" asked Gabumon as he reluctantly followed.  
  
" We'll know soon enough." replied Matt with a small smile cracking at the side of his mouth.  
  
  
As Izzy, Matt and Gabumon left, Sora turned back to Tai.  
  
" Sora, I've been meaning to tell you something, I wanted to tell you eairlier but I never had the guts to do it." Tai looked into Sora's eyes.  
  
" Sora, I think I- I..."   
  
Tai didn't need to finish, Sora leaned forward and hugged Tai. The two Digi-destined embraced for the first, but defenetly not the last time.  
  
  
  
  
  
When Matt and Izzy (and Gabumon) got back to the house, the came in to the kitchen where all the other digi-destined ( minus T.k, Tai and Sora) and their digi-mon we're sitting around the plain kitchen table.  
  
" Oh Hi Matt," said Mimi," Did you happen to hear that thunder just a minute ago?  
  
" Hear it?," Matt frowned, " We we're there!"  
  
" What do you mean?" asked a puzzled Joe.  
  
" Devimon sent an assasin, he almost killed Tai and Sora but we showed up in time."  
  
" What?" said everyone at once.  
  
" Where are they now?" asked Agumon as he got up. " Did anything happen, are they hurt?" Just then, Sora whom was helping Tai along, walked throught the kitchen straight to the bathroom down the hall. Agumon and Biyomon followed behind asking many questions.  
  
Joe turned back to Matt and Izzy. " What happened, is Tai hurt?"  
  
" He took a hit for Sora, I don't think its to serious." said Matt non-chalantly.  
  
" Took a hit for Sora?, whats that suposed to mean?" said a confused Joe, "Oh, I see." nodded Joe.  
  
" What, what are you guys talking about?" asked Mimi as she looked between the two. Palamon whispered into Mimi's ear. " Oh, I get it." she said with a nod. " I think thats cute!"  
  
" I not going to understand humans for a long time." sighed Gomamon.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Mean while, in the bathroom, Sora was helping Tai wash the blood out of his mouth, It turned out that he had split his lip on the inside. Agumon and Biyomon we're forced to wait out in the hall due to the small space in the bathroom.  
  
"Are you sure your alright?" asked Sora as Tai spit out reddish water into the sink.  
  
" I've been in worse fights at school, It's just a cut."  
  
" Still, you could have broken your jaw!" Sora pulled Tai out into the hall and back into the Kitchen. " Here, Lets put some ice on it at least." Sora forced Tai to sit at the table as she got a wash cloth and some ice out of the fridge. Mimi,Joe,Izzy, Matt and all the digi-mon watched the pair with great interest. Sora blushed at the un-wanted attention. "Alright, you can stop staring right now!" said an annoyed Sora.   
  
" Yeah, uh, we we're just leaving." said Joe as he picked up Gomamon and carried him out of the room.  
  
"Yeah, umm, we'll all get out of you guys hair." said Matt as he turned to leave.  
  
" What he said." said Izzy as he followed suit.  
  
"I'll be in the living room If you guys.." Mimi winked to Sora,"... Need me." Sora sat down next to Tai once every one had left.  
  
" Wow, word sure does travel fast around here." joked Tai as Sora pressed the wash cloth to the bruise on his cheek.  
  
" I'll say."  
  
" I just hope that this won't affect any of our friendships."  
  
" That is when we make it official."  
  
  
  
  
Izzy spotted Genni walking down the hall.  
  
" Genni, you'll never guess what just happened!, One of Devi-mons goons just-"  
  
"- Entered my sanctuary and attacked Sora and Tai, yes I know."  
  
"But how?" asked a puzzled Izzy.  
  
"My entire yard is constantly under survalence for just such an occasion."  
  
" But then what happens when it is breeched?"  
  
" We'll than you kids will just have to stop whomever it is." said Genni with a coy grin.  
  
" But what if we're not here?" countered Izzy.  
  
" We'll then why would anyone attack?"said Genni with a silly grin and a shrug.  
  
" Ok then...." trailed off Izzy as a big sweat drop appeared.  
  
"Now in other news, I've compleated the modifications to your computer." said Genni as he handed the lap top to Izzy. " It should now be able display more data on Digi-mon, as well as help translate any Digi-code you may come across."  
  
" Wow!, thanks Genni!" said Izzy as he fired up the computer.The lap top hummed quietly as it loaded up.  
  
" Heh, I'll let you get aquainted with your new toy, I'll be checking on Tai to see if he's alright."  
  
"Okay." said Izzy as he became absorbed in his computer." Hmm, perhaps I'll try to translate some of that previous Digi-code writing I came across." Izzy opened up a text file that he had imported from way back when the group had came across the factory and Andromon. Izzy smiled as he remebered that that was also the day the tentomon had first became Kabuterrimon and defeated Andromon.Izzy opened up the translating program and copied the file into it. Izzy went into his trademark computer typing mode, from which he'd spend hours.   
  
  
  
  
  
Devimon clicked his talons restlessly on the arm of his throne. The sound echoed in the cavernous chamber. Devimon sat deep in thought, for his plans we're becoming un-ravled one by one. Soon enough the Digi-Destined would fight him and If he did not plan his moves right, he would be defeated again and be banished back to the Demon realm. Devimon's red eyes trailed over his shrinking army that stood loyaly before him.  
  
"Heh..." smirked Devimon.   
  
" What is it Oh Master?" questioned Ogermon. " Do you have another plan Oh Dark one?"  
  
" Quiet!, Perhaps the time to strike has come sooner than anticipated." Devimon rose and strode over to a Viewing portal that he had created earlier. Viridian city shone under the Full moon, the many Neon Lights made a sparkling contrast to the dark sky. "...And soon it will all be but rubble." Devimon whirled around to face his legion. " The time has come to strike, no longer shall we bide our time! The world shall now know the full fury of Devimon!" A cheer rose from his minions. Once this world falls, the digi-destined shall perish and I will rule both worlds!"  
  
  
  
  
Ash sat and stared into the camp fire. No one had been talking that night. " Was Genni serious about Devimon destoying Viridian city in the final battle betwen The Digi-Destined and himself?" The same thought had been running through his mind all night. Ash suddenly stood up.  
  
" Ash whats wrong?" asked Brock.  
  
" What do you thinks wrong?, a whole city full of innocent people are about to be destoyed and you two are just going to give up?" cried Ash.  
  
" Calm down Ash, you heard what Genni said, we couldn't do a thing to help!" said Misty.  
  
" Thats right, this isn't our battle and as crazy as it sounds we have to keep as far away from it as we can!" agreed Brock with a nod.  
  
" Hopeless battle or not, I can't just sit here and let innocent people suffer!" Ash grabbed his backpack. " Come on Pikachu!"  
  
" Pika!" chirped Pika chu as he dashed over to Ash.  
  
" You guys don't have to come too, but i'm going to try my best to help!"  
  
Brock and Misty stood up as well.  
  
" Ash, you know we're your friends, and we could never let you go alone." said Brock. " I'm with you!"  
  
" Me too!" said Misty, "... I'm not about to forget about my bike!" said Misty with a smirk.  
  
Ash collapsed in a heap," Can't you let it drop for just tonight?" wailed Ash.  
  
" Of course!, I was only joking!" said Misty.  
  
"Now lets go, for all we know we could already be to late!" said Brock as he jogged back down the path towards Viridian city.Ash and Misty soon folowed, what awaited them, they didn't know.  
  
  
  
The clock struck 3 a.m and Izzy was still typing away on his computer. He had successfully translated the code and was now working on some that was carved onto the huge stone tablet in Genni's study, the tablet that held the legend of the Digi-destined. His fingers trembled with excitement, if this passage of text was translated, it could reveal the Digi-destined legend and tell Izzy just who had to make the sacrafice to defeat Devimon.  
The little hour glass icon spun as the words were slowly decoded. When it was finaly compleated Izzy quickly opened up the file and began to scroll though the document. Izzy's heart suddenly dropped into the pit of his stomach as he read the line that stated just what bearer of the crest was to die. Izzy licked his dry lips as he forced himself to continue reading.  
  
" So now you know." said Genni from behind. Izzy whirled around to face Genni. " I knew that you would find out, and now that you know..."  
  
" A-Are you sure that this is right?" asked Izzy.  
  
" I'm afriad so." Genni nodded grimly.  
  
"Oh man..."said Izzy to himself.  
  
" I know that you'll want to go and tell every one, but I ask that you don't for if everyone knows, well just think what will happen."  
  
" I- I understand, but, why is it..." Izzy tailed off.  
  
"I do not know but it is a great honor to be choosen."  
  
Izzy closed the file and shut his computer down. " I-I'd better get some sleep." sighed Izzy.  
  
"Goodnight." said Genni with a sigh.   
  
  
  
  
The traffic light played a red glare over the cars at the light. Tired Men and Women heading home sat patiently waiting for the light to change. Officer Jenny sat in her patrol car and wearily watched the traffic light. It had been one hard day, and with her luck so would tommorow.  
  
Suddenly, the light began to sway back and forth on the Pole.  
  
" Now what." sighed Jenny. The light began to shake and bounce.  
" Earth Quake?" The quiver light began to shake and bounce on it short cord.   
Officer Jenny stepped out of the car and Peered down the street. Her eyes widened as her jaw dropped open, there was a huge Dinosaur lumbering down the street!  
  
  
*****************************************************  
Digimon Analyzer:  
  
Metal Tyranamon,  
A bigger, Meaner version of the first!  
*****************************************************  
  
  
  
The creature paused as it opened it's cavernous maw to Exhale a burning fire ball! Jenny leapt away from her car seconds before the fire ball plowed through it and into a nearby building!  
  
  
  
  
Devimon had tripled his size and was perched on top of a building that was still under constuction. He was laughing with glee as flames began to rise in the distance. Devimon extended his plams and released a blast of dark energy at one building! The beam tore through it like it was no more than cardbord. With a loud rumble the building sank down on it self and collapsed. Devimon spun and fired another beam at another building bringing about more calamity! All he had to do now was wait, and the digi-destined would come to him.  
  
  
  
  
Tai squinted his eyes and burried his head deeper in the pillow to avoid the bright light.  
"Who turned the lights on?"moaned Tai from under his pillow.  
  
" Wake up!," called Genni. " The City is under attack!" Genni walked over and turned on another set of lights.  
  
"....It's not time for school yet..." moaned Joe.  
  
"And I was having such a nice dream." yawned Mimi.  
  
" Hurry up, Devi-mon's attacking the city."  
  
"Dosn't he ever sleep?" grumbled Matt as he swung his legs over the side of the bed.  
  
  
  
In about 5 minutes every one was up and on their way to Viridian city in the claws of Birdramon and Kabuterrimon.  
  
" Whoa!" exclaimed Tai as he saw the bright orange flames shoot up into the air from the roof tops of the city. "We'ed better hurry before theres nothing left to save!". With a low sweep, The two Digi-mon dropped the Digi-destined on the street. The streets we're deathly calm and quite save for the noise of sirens in the back ground.  
  
" There!" said Sora as she pointed on to the top of an overturned car. SkullMeramon crouched on top of it.  
  
" Time to do our thing!" cheered Agumon as he lept forward followed by the others. Everbody Digi-volved into their champion forms minus Patamon.  
  
************  
Authors note:  
Remeber this is an older fic so Angemon isn't all that common.  
************  
  
  
" Careful," warned Izzy as he looked up SkullMeramon on his Computer.   
"He's an ultimate level digi-mon!"  
  
  
" Nova Blast!" cried Greymon as he lunched the sizzling fire ball at SkullMeramon! The blast didn't even shake SkullMeramon as he simply absorbed it.  
  
" Meteor wing!" cried Birdamon with a flap of her great wings, SkullMeramon looked up at the falling fire balls and absorbed them as well! The ones that he didn't absorb smashed the car and whatever else was around him at the time filling the street with dust and smoke!  
  
" I can't see him!" snarled Garurumon as he tried to peer into the haze.   
  
"Fire blast!" cried a raspy voice from within the haze! The white hot blast knocked Togemon and Garurumon back into each other!  
  
" I'll get him!" said Kabuterrimon as he hovered behind Skullmeramon." Electro Shocker!" the spark screamed towards Skullmeramon and smashed directly into his back sending him flying straight towards the waiting Togemon! Togemon wound up and delivered a mighty uppercut to the air born SkullMeramon sending him flying into the side of a building!  
  
" How'd you like that?" Taunted Togemon as she dusted her boxing gloves off. SkullMeramon began to extract himself from the crater on the side of the building.  
  
" Careful, hes not beaten yet." warned Garurumon with a low snarl. With a loud cry, SkullMeramon leapt from the building a swung his chain out in an arc at Garurumon!, but Garurumon was too fast for him and leapt side ways as the chain smashed a groove into the cement. " Howling Blaster!" cried Gururumon as he blasted SkullMeramon out of the air and sent him flying towards a pile of Metal support beams and chunks of debris from the building. With a thud Skullmeramon landed flat on his back. As the dust settled SkullMeramon stuggled to stand but was shocked to see that one of the metal beams had went through his back and clean out the front! HIs extream body temperature had sealed the bar to his body and lefy him stuck and mortaly wounded!  
  
  
" Your toast!" sneared Kabuterrimon as he launched the devistaing Electro-shocker!" The energy ball smashed SkullMeramon and the entire pile of rubble into nothing more than dust and pebbles.  
  
"Ha that was easy." said Gururumon. No sooner than when he had finsihed talking, the street began to rumble. " I spoke to soon!" said Gururumon as he looked around for the source of the quake. Suddenly Metal Tyrannamon burst out from behind a building and turned to face the Digi-destined.  
  
" Oh oh!" said everyone in unison at the sight of the huge Digimon. Metal Tyrannamon reared back and prepared to launch a fire balst attack that was sure to cook them all!  
  
" This isn't looking too good!" said Matt as he stood infront of T.k.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
To be continued........  
  
  
Well 14 down, many more to go!  
  
  
  



	16. The fate of the Digi-destined!

Digipoke~ Chapter 16!!! : The fate of the Digi-destined!   
  
By  
  
Dr.Zombie  
  
  
  
  
Well this is almost it, almost the end to Digipoke. But will it end here? heck no! I will be re-doing Digipoke, in to Digipoke: Special Edition, It will be the same story but with many changes (and a few sections that we're cut from the first version) look for it soon!  
  
-Dr.Zombie  
  
  
  
  
  
Devimon grinned as he saw Garudramon and Mega Kabuterrimon smash into the street far below, tangled up in each other's arms and legs. Most of the digi-destined had dived for cover before the two titans had hit the ground.  
  
"Pitiful." smirked Devimon as he cupped his bony hands in front of him. A black orb began to form as Devimon gathered energy. " You should not have challenged me, for I am now far more powerful than your pathetic little band of Digimon, now feel true power!" Devimon thrust his open palms forward and launched a thick beam of dark energy down onto the fallen Garudramon and Mega Kabuterrimon! The beam connected with a loud boom that shook the streets of Viridian city! When the dust settled, a very battered Garudramon and Mega Kabuterrimon lay motionless. A few moments later they de-digivolved down into Yokomon and Motimon.  
  
  
" Yokomon!" cried Sora as she ran over to her fallen comrade. Izzy picked up the battered Motimon. " Are you ok?" asked Izzy.  
  
  
" I've...been better." moaned the beaten digimon.  
  
  
" And now to finish you off!" cried Devimon as he began to charge up for another attack. Just as Devimon prepared to strike, a beam of green light smacked into his back and caused him to lose the energy! "..You dare!" growled Devimon as he turned to see Lillymon filtering above him, her flower cannon still smoking. " For that you will be the next to feel the touch of darkness!" Without warning Devimon leapt up at Lillymon and caught her of guard! She had managed to fire another blast at Devimon but before she could aim, Devimon grabbed the barrel and knocked it upward sending the shot into the sky! Devimon grasped Lillymon's arms and flung her over his shoulder, right on to a nearby rooftop! Lillymon landed on her shoulder and awkwardly rolled into a crouch.  
  
  
" Lillymon!" cried Mimi.  
  
" Quickly, go help her!" cried Matt to Were-Garurumon.  
  
" You go too!" said Tai to Metal Greymon. The large Metallic dinosaur lumbered into the fray as Were Garurumon leapt up onto the building!  
  
" Foolish flower, did you actually think that you could stand a chance against me?" taunted Devimon as he hovered down to the rooftop.   
  
" Not alone." said Lillymon as she hopped to her dainty feet. "I've got my friends to help!" Lillymon winked, and almost as if on cue Were-Gururumon and Metal Greymon landed on the roof behind Devimon, one gracefully and one not so gracefully.  
  
" Your finished!" snarled Were Garurumon.  
  
" Three against one? not good odds.... for you!" said Devimon with a chuckle.   
  
" That's it, he's going down!" roared Metal Greymon as he charged forward, tearing great chunks out of the roof top in his wake! Devimon calmly stood his ground awaiting the giant freight train bearing down on him. Metal Greymon opened his tooth filled jaw wide open as he lunged forward at Devimon! As quick as the lightning that flashed in the sky, Devimon grasped Metal Greymon's upper and lower Jaws and held him back! The force still pushed Devimon backward, his feet leaving deep grooves in the cement! Devimon gritted his teeth as he wrestled the giant Digimon's jaw and struggled to push back the gaping jaws that could swallow him whole! Devimon leapt backward in time to avoid being caught between the two deadly rows of sharp teeth, using this sudden gap in the battle Devimon fired a quick blast of dark energy right into the side of Metal Greymon's head, stunning the beast! There was a blue blur of motion to Devimon's right as Were Garurumon flew towards him, his clawed foot ready to deliver a devastating drop kick to Devimon's head! Devimon's long arm snatched the Were-wolf by his out stretched leg and swung him over his head, smack into the ground! The assault didn't end at this, with a motion faster than the human eye could see Devimon viciously twisted Were-Garurumon's leg to one side! Were-Garurumon howled in pain as he clutched at his broken leg!  
  
"That's got to hurt!" cackeled Devimon as he let go of Were-Garurumon's limp leg.  
  
" Flower Cannon!" cried Lillymon as she aimed at Devimon. This time Devimon was ready, and blocked the blast with his open palm. Devimon narrowed his red eyes into slits as he lowered his smoking hand.  
  
" Still fighting? well it won't be for much longer!" snarled Devimon as his arms extended out towards Lillymon! Lillymon dashed forward, between Devimon's hands and flew straight at Devimon balling up her fist as she did! With a vicious swing, she landed a firm punch right into Devimon's pointed chin! With amazing speed she landed 3 more punches and followed up with a flashy knee to chin! Devimon straightened out his head and grinned back at her.  
  
"Huh!" squeaked Lillymon in shock, Devimon seemed unfazed by her combo.  
  
" So the little weed has a nasty spark?" chortled Devimon. By now, his arms were back to there normal size, and they seized Lillymon by her upper arms! " It will take more than a little courage to defeat me!" hissed Devimon, his pale face pressed close to hers. There was a flash of energy and Lillymon flew limply away from Devimon! She landed in a heap a few feet away, battered and bruised. "My power is far greater than any of you can ever imagine." said Devimon with a wicked grin. Devimon turned away from the defeated Lillymon. " It seems that all that you have left to defend your self are a measly ultimate, and a battered Lizard." Devimon shook his head in disgust. " I really did expect more of a fight than this."  
  
" Just try to take me out" roared Zudomon. Devimon leapt into the air and hovered over Zudomon.  
  
" Perhaps we should play a game of catch?" said Devimon evilly as he held his upturned hand in front of him. A black ball of electricity began to form in it. "Catch!" he cried as he flung the orb towards Zudomon!  
  
" Zudomon! don't let it touch you!" warned Joe. The bulky Digimon stood no chance of diving out of the way of the attack, and so he was forced to raise his armored arms to try to defend himself! The ball of energy connected with a loud boom! When the dust settled Zudomon was still standing, although battered and bruised he still stood ready for more!  
" You'll have to do better than that!" rumbled Zudomon as he raised his mighty hammer and hurled it at Devimon! Devimon dove to one side to avoid the hammer.  
  
  
" Is that your best?" taunted Devimon.  
  
" I was only providing a distraction." replied Zudomon.  
  
" What-" but before Devimon could finish; two missiles sped at him from behind and connected with a tremendous explosion! Metal Greymon had dragged himself over to the edge of the rooftop and managed to blast Devimon with the last of his strength! Metal Greymon lowered down the battered Lillymon and Were-Garurumon down to the street, moments later he de-digivolved back into Koromon, followed by Tsunomon and Tanemon's De-digivolution. Meanwhile up in the air, the dust cloud had be-gun to settle, revealing Devimon, a shield of dark energy around him.  
  
" That..will..cost you!" hissed Devimon through a clenched Jaw. Devimon began to crackle with power as he charged up another energy blast in his palms. " Lets just see you try to block this Digi-destined!" Devimon aimed not at Zudomon, but at the Digi-destined them selves!  
  
  
" Look out!" cried Tai as he pulled Sora of to one side, everyone else followed suit! Zudomon threw himself over the digi-destined, using his body as a shield! The beam smashed into Zudomon's shell, rattling everybody's teeth! Devimon amplified the beam, and continued to blast the helpless Zudomon.  
  
" I...can't...hold..out much...longer!" growled Zudomon as he held out against the lethal onslaught. There was a deafening explosion and the next thing that everybody knew was that they we're flying through the air! When the dust settled, Zudomon was back to Bukamon, and all of the digi-destined we're sprawled about the street. Devimon threw back his head and roared with laughter. Suddenly, the noise of helicopters filled the air. Several news and police helicopters had arrived on the scene. " Get a good look at your so called mighty defenders now!" cried Devimon to the hovering helicopters. A few moments later, he sent energy beams crashing into 3 of the helicopters! " Where are your heroes now?" scoffed Devimon. He watched with great relish as the three fireballs that once were helicopters fall to the streets below. Devimon landed amidst the chaos. "Now to finally exact my revenge! I think I'll start with the one that first defeated me all those months ago..." Devimon's eyes landed on T.k, Matt had taken most of the force from the shock wave. T.k opened his eyes; his ears still rang from the explosion.  
  
" Matt wake up!" cried T.k as he shook his brother. Matt stirred slightly and rolled over. "T.k! are you alright?" asked Matt as he struggled to sit up.  
  
" He wont be!" growled Devimon as he stalked towards his target!  
  
  
  
" This is channel 4, action news, we are coming to you live from Downtown Viridian city..." said a reporter as the Helicopter swung over top the battle below. " Right now, the un-identified monster attacks have become more vicious!" The camera zoomed into a shaky shot of Devimon fighting Zudomon. " As of now, a group of monsters have destroyed a once quiet section of houses, most of the surrounding neighborhoods have already been evacuated and are being locked down by the police force!" A loud boom shook the chopper. " At this time we can see what appears to be a humanoid monster, possibly even a Pokemon, single handedly defeating several larger monsters with great ease!" The camera zoomed into Devimon laughing and turning to face the chopper. " One can only wonder that if other giant monsters cannot defeat it, do our police and military stand a chance?"  
  
" ...This is Police dispatch to all airborne crafts, this is a restricted zone, all media crews are to pull out and vacate immediately...repeat..." buzzed the radio in the cockpit.  
  
"Police helicopters are now entering the area and are-"  
  
" Hey look out it's-" started the pilot as a flash blinded out the camera! Seconds later, the news report turned into static. Everybody in the Poke center had been watching the broadcast.  
  
" I can't stand it anymore!" cried Ash as he ran towards the door.  
  
" Ash, what are you doing?" Brock called out to Ash as he ran through the doorway.  
  
" I can't just sit by and watch all this happen, there in trouble and need our help!" Misty and Brock followed.  
  
Gary sighed. " Well I'm not going to let Ash one up me on this one." Gary pursued.  
  
" This is just terrible..." moaned Nurse joy as she turned back from trying to stop Ash and the gang from leaving, the T.v screen had now been replaced by a stand by screen. The whole city was falling apart around her. Ash tore down the abandon street with Misty, Brock and Gary close behind. Suddenly, as Ash rounded a corner, he came face to face with a Military barricade.  
  
" What are you kids still doing out on the streets?" barked an Soldier in green camos. " Don't you know that the monsters are only a few blocks away?"  
  
" Well uh..." started Ash.  
  
" You kids get out of here, any minute now fighting's going to start!" Just then, three Army helicopters flew overhead, blowing papers and loose garbage around. An A.P.C rumbled by followed close behind be a garrison of armed soldiers.   
  
  
" Ash," whispered Brock. " We'll have to sneak around the side." Ash nodded in reply.  
  
  
  
"And so destiny has arrived." said Devimon with a grin as he calmly walked through small fires that burned in his path. " I think I'll start with the one that has caused me the most grief." said Devimon as his eyes rested on T.k!  
  
" T.k, run for it!" cried Matt as he pushed his brother away from him. " Go on, Get out of here!" Faster than the eye could see, Devimon's arm shot out and grabbed T.k roughly!  
  
" Matt Help!" wailed T.k as he was hefted off the ground!  
  
" I have waited a long time for this!" hissed Devimon as he started to pull T.k towards him! There was a streak of light that arced down between T.k and Devimon. Devimon wore a look of surprise on his face, a few moments later, T.k dropped to the ground...along with Devimon's upper arm! T.k shook the arm off with a cry and crawled backwards, away from the claw! Devimon roared with pain as he clutched at the severed stump of his right arm! " Who dares?" Devimon hissed with rage, his voice sounding like hot steel plunged into water. His eyes finally rested on his assailant.  
  
  
" Kagemon!" cried Matt as he struggled to sit up.  
  
" And not a moment to soon!" said Izzy as he crawled over to where Matt and T.k were.  
  
  
" So, the Digi-destined spared your life? well I shouldn't have sent a weakling such as you to do the job." said Devimon as shook his head. " Well don't expect me to be as merciful!"  
  
" Devimon, for your actions against me, this once peaceful world and the Digi-destined, you cannot be allowed another chance to cause more pain and suffering to anymore lives!" Kagemon raised his sword. " Tonight your evil rule will be broken forever!"  
  
" Big talk from small time mercenary." smirked Devimon. Devimon held out the bloodless stump of his arm, small tendrils of flesh began to wiggle out of it! Soon enough the strands knotted around each other to re-form his arm completely! " Enough talk, lets see if you can back up your words!" At that challenge, Kagemon leapt at Devimon, his sword aimed at Devimon's heart! With a calm swipe, Devimon knocked Kagemon out of the air! " Is that your best?"  
  
  
" I'm only getting warmed up!" snarled Kagemon as he planted a nasty kick to Devimon's mid-section! Devimon leapt up into the air and perched on a rooftop. " Running already?" said Kagemon as he followed his enemy onto the rooftop, and away from the Digi-destined. " Go get out of here now!" called Kagemon as he jumped over the lip of the rooftop.  
  
"But-" started Izzy.  
  
" Just go! , you are the only ones who can defeat Devimon!" Kagemon looked back to the Digi-destined.   
  
" But you don't stand a chance against Devimon, he's too strong!" cried Matt.  
  
" My fate is un-important compared to that of both worlds! Don't let us all down, I can buy you some time to recover!" With that Kagemon pursued Devimon across the rooftop!  
  
" Kagemon!" called Izzy to the Digimon that had saved him and the other Digi-destined only a few hours ago. " Come back!"  
  
  
" He's gone, he's doing a very brave thing to try and help us." said Matt as he tried to stand." Lets not let his sacrifice go to waste." Izzy stood there for a second or two.  
  
"Your right..." started Izzy. " Matt, can you stand?" asked Izzy as he helped Matt up.  
  
" Yeah I'm fine, lets go check on the others."  
  
"Yeah..." said Izzy quietly.   
  
  
  
Tai managed to pull himself onto his knees. " Is everyone ok?" he asked as he glanced about the ragged group.  
  
" My dress...my only dress..." moaned Mimi as he stared at a rip on her skirt.  
  
" I'm fine, don't worry about me!" grumbled Joe as he picked up his glasses, which were amazingly un-broken. Everybody else seemed to be ok, minus the digimon. They had taken the beating of their lives against Devimon!  
  
"Koromon, are you all right?" asked Tai in a shaky voice as he picked up the pink little head.  
  
" I have a headache..." moaned Koromon.  
  
" Tai, we have to let them rest if we even stand a chance at defeating Devimon, Kagemon may have bought us some time but I don't know how long he can withstand him!" said Matt as he, Izzy and T.k walked over to their leader, both holding their Digimon.  
  
"Lets get into that building, we can hide out there for a little bit" said Sora as she pointed to the Lobby of the very same building that Devimon was hiding in before.  
  
" Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that the same building that Devimon was just hiding out in?" pointed out Joe.  
  
" Do we have a choice?" Sora said as she looked around the street. Most buildings we're smashed and falling apart after the sarcastically. The group wearily hefted their beaten Digimon and entered the darkened lobby.  
  
" Good point..." replied Joe quietly once he took in the ruins of the street.  
  
  
  
  
" Nightmare Claw!" cried Devimon as his clawed hand slashed at Kagemon! The agile Digimon   
Sprung backward to avoid the descending claw! But as soon as he landed, Devimon's other hand fired an energy blast at the distracted Kagemon! The attack sent Kagemon flying backwards into an air conditioning unit, crumpling it under his weight! Kagemon extracted himself from the ruined air conditioner with a loud grunt.  
  
" Getting tired already?" taunted Devimon as he flexed his claws in anticipation. Kagemon hopped up to his feet, and grabbed his sword. He flew at Devimon with a battle cry and slashed repeatedly at the Demonic Digimon! Devimon calmly dodged the attacks one after another, after a few seconds of this; he struck a glancing blow to Kagemon's temple! With a cry Kagemon staggered backward, am invitation that was to tempting for Devimon! With a wicked laugh Devimon punched Kagemon viciously in his previously wounded stomach! Kagemon cried out in pain as he sagged to his knees clutching at his wounded abdomen! Blue blood began to drip out again as old wounds were re-opened! " This is two easy! did you truly expect to save the Digi-destined?" said Devimon with a roar of laughter!  
  
" I... will fight you to the bitter end Devimon!" hissed Kagemon as he tried to stand, even though it brought great rippling waves of pain to his stomach!  
  
  
  
" Yes, it will be a bitter end! -" Laughed Devimon as he grabbed Kagemon by the head in his large bony hand! "- For you of course!" Devimon backhanded Kagemon with his free hand! Devimon drew his hand back again, and struck even harder than before! A small trickle of blue blood dribbled out of Kagemon's mouth. " Your already defeated!" sneered Devimon as he shook Kagemon. His arms hung limply at his sides, Kagemon was barely conscience! " And now to finish this fight once and for all!" cried Devimon as he held up Kagemon's limp form. Devimon narrowed his fingers on his right hand, until the claws all touched, like a crude spike. " You lose." hissed Devimon as he drew his clawed hand back. With a sickening crunch, Devimon shot his hand forward; right into Kagemon's chest clean through! Kagemon. Eyes clenched shut as a weak gasp escaped his lips. His form slackened where it hung impaled off of Devimon's arm! Devimon withdrew his right arm in one smooth motion. " You we're just one more obstacle that stood in my path for domination!" Devimon tossed Kagemon's lifeless body aside as he shook his arm to try and remove some off the thick blue blood from it. " Hear me Digi-destined, My time has come, for now you have no protectors!" Lightning crackled behind Devimon as if to accent Devimon's oath.   
  
  
  
T.k patted Patamon reassuringly as he sat in the quiet Darkness of the office buildings lobby. " Don't worry Patamon, we beat Devimon before, and we can do it again! I even heard Matt say so!" said T.k reassuringly  
To his small Digi-partner. Matt looked away from T.k. He had overheard his conversation with Patamon. The battle wasn't looking real good right now, most of the Digimon had passed out from sheer lack of energy, and Devimon was on the warpath! He didn't want to let the worst happen to T.k. So far this whole " Fate" thing seemed like a dead end. Everybody sat huddled in the darkened lobby. Most of the building was still being built so lots of supplies we're still laying around.  
  
" Hey!" said Mimi suddenly. " Can anybody else hear that?"  
  
" Hear what?" said Joe as he cocked his head to listen.  
  
" That thumping noise!" cried Mimi as she strained her ears to listen.  
  
" Hey, I hear it too!"" piped T.k as he hopped down from the bench he was sitting on.  
  
" It sounds like..."  
  
" Helicopters!" cried Izzy as he pointed out one of the still intact picture windows. Three red taillights could be seen flying towards them.  
  
" They headed straight for Devimon! he'll just destroy them like the others!" cried Mimi as she clutched her hands to her mouth.  
  
" I don't think these are news crews, something looks different about them..." Izzy trailed off as he studied the approaching aircraft. Tai pulled out his telescope and studied the Helicopters.  
  
  
" Those are military Helicopters! They must have called the Army!" cried Tai. " We have to get out of here, the could start firing any minute!"  
  
  
" And we can't let them see the Digimon, they'd just think they were more monsters!" added Sora.  
  
  
Meanwhile, just outside the building...  
  
  
Devimon looked at Kagemon's lifeless body, still gloating over his victory. Suddenly the sounds of the approaching helicopters drew his attention. Three green military helicopters were approaching, and fast.  
  
" More pitiful resistance from these humans." smirked Devimon as he rose into the air to meet his next opponents.  
  
  
  
  
" Command, this is Delta one, we are approaching the target sector," stated one of the helicopter pilots. The green HUD display glowed in the dark cockpit as telltale sensors directed the pilot to his target.  
  
" Do you have a visual?" replied the captain from the radio. The pilot strained his eyes in the darkness. He could make out the ruined buildings and rubble. With a gust of wind, the dust blew aside to reveal Devimon! standing calmly on the lip of the building.  
  
" Command, we have a visual contact, the target is on the center rooftop!" barked the pilot as his hands danced over the controls.  
  
" What is it?" whispered the Co-pilot.  
  
" I have no idea.," replied the Pilot.  
  
" Delta one, the mission is seek and destroy, fire at will!" replied Command. All three helicopters opened fire with their underside cannons! Bullets riddled the rooftop, but bounced harmlessly off of Devimon's protective aura!  
  
" Delta one, this is Delta three, we not even hitting him, tracking must be off!"  
  
" Negative Delta three, sensors read fine!" replied Pilot 1. " Something must be-" The radio transmition was cut short when an energy attack from Devimon slammed into the Helicopter! The bright orange flames that blossomed from the explosion illuminated the rooftop. Devimon stood, one hand raised and still smoking.  
  
" Was that all?" said Devimon as he flew towards the remaining Helicopters! With talons outstretched, Devimon stabbed at the second helicopter! His hands tearing through the metal like it was paper! A few seconds later the smoking Helicopter spiraled down to the streets! Sweat trickled down the fore head of the remaining pilots.  
  
"...Delta two please respond, what is your current situation?" droned the voice on the radio, But the pilot could not respond! He was frozen with fear as he watched Devimon tear the other Helicopter from the skies. Now the grinning devil was starring at him! This jerked him back to reality as his fingers te4nsed across the yoke. A burst of machine gun fire danced harmlessly off of Devimon's bubble-like aura. A few seconds later the cannon ran dry, the pilot still held down the trigger in shock that his target was still standing. Devimon raised his hands and cupped them together.  
  
  
" Let this be a reminder to all of humanity: I am far more superior to anyone!" screamed Devimon as dark energy crackled around his palms. With a thrust of his hands a beam of light shot out and engulfed the Helicopter! The sky lit up again as the final helicopter exploded!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The second helicopter smashed its way through the front doors of the lobby and plowed into the front desk! Flames leapt from the wreckage to fill the lobby with thick black smoke. A few seconds later the helicopter exploded again showering the room in shrapnel! But at this moment, the Digi-destined we're already half way up the long stairwell, away from the fire.  
  
" Now we're trapped!" wailed Joe as he banged his head against the wall. " Trapped in a long dark stair case with an evil Digimon waiting for us outside!"  
  
" Chill out Joe, we're not through yet!" said Tai as he pushed Joe back into motion. " There are only a few more steps." The stairs opened up to an empty floor of the building. Plastic tarps covered most of the windows, and boxes of supplies we're scattered around. Walls had not even been put up yet on this floor, giving the area a creepy echo.  
  
" And now what?" said Matt with a snort. " Another dead end!" Matt walked out into the empty floor. " Now we can all sit out in the open and wait for Devimon to come to us!"  
  
" Now come on, Genni told us that prophecy for a reason, It has to happen if we want to beat Devimon... weather we like it or not!" said Tai, his voice echoing quietly.  
  
" We tell me who it is then oh great leader!" mocked Matt as he waved his arms.  
  
" Hey knock it off you two!" snapped Sora. " I'm sick of playing ringmaster between you guys!"  
  
" Well does anyone have a clue who this so-called chosen one is?" Matt looked around at his fellow companions. Izzy lowered his head and opened his mouth as if to speak. " And our leader still thinks that if we follow this fable we can beat Devimon with our already beaten Digimon!"  
  
" Stop fighting!" cried Mimi.  
  
" I'm not trying to get us all killed here but this prophecy is not going to come true!" Matt went flying forward when Tai shoved him.   
  
" Listen you! We're here for a reason! We have a duty to protect both of our worlds!" snarled Tai. " Now your going to be a part of this team weather you like it or not!" Matt leapt up to his feet.  
  
" Well than who do you think it is?" snarled Matt as he grabbed Tai by his shirt. Tai seemed at a loss for words. Tai grabbed Matt back.  
  
" Well maybe its me!" he snapped.  
  
"Oh there you go again, being all sacrificial!"  
  
" Matt stop it!" cried T.k as he tugged at Matt's pant leg.  
  
" Stay out of this T.k, this has gone on long enough!" snapped Matt as he shook his leg free. T.k backed away from Matt and Tai and went to sit against the wall with Patamon.  
  
" Hey Patamon, look..." said T.k absently as his quiet voice was drowned out by the arguing.  
  
" Alright!" cried Joe as he shoved the two boys apart. " Devimon's probably flying around up there looking for us and we're sitting down here arguing about who gets to die!"  
  
" Well that means that who ever the person is, has to go up there and fight him alone, seeing as all of our Digimon are to tired even to stand I don't see how we're going to stand a chance!" cried Matt as he pointed to the sleeping pile of Digimon.  
  
" Well if you all look up to me as your leader, then I'm going to go and settle this once and for all!" cried Tai as he turned to a small one-man elevator. The elevator was built for construction workers and no more than mesh walls and floor, with a chain link gate, it also was the only way up to the rest of the building.  
  
" Tai don't!" cried Sora as he grabbed onto his arm. " You don't know if its you, don't go and get your self killed!" Sora begged as she looked into his eyes with those deep hazel eyes of hers.  
  
" Well maybe it's me!" cried Matt as he turned away from Tai.  
  
" Now lets all go at this logically," started Joe. " We can't just go crazy trying to figure out who it is!"  
  
" Well then I think its me!" started Tai again. " I was chosen to be the leader, and I have to show courage!" Tai pulled out his crest for emphases. " This is something that the leader would do!"  
" Well if you think it has something to do with the crests than maybe it's me!" said Matt. " After all I have the crest of friendship, and I'm doing this for my friends!"  
  
" It could even be done for love of my friends," said Sora absently as he stared at her own crest.  
  
" Now I'm sure we all have about a million reasons why our crests would seem like the answer!" said Joe.  
  
" Well logic doesn't seem to be working now does it?" cried Matt as he spun around to face Joe.  
  
" Matt please stop it!" cried T.k again as he leapt up to run over to his brother.  
  
" T.k just go and sit down, this is something we have to work out!" snapped Matt.  
  
" But Matt!" started T.k.  
  
" Just do it!" Matt hissed as he pushed T.k back to the wall. He turned around back to the others.   
"If logic had worked than wouldn't Izzy have figured it out by now? Wouldn't you?" Matt looked at Izzy.  
  
" Well I..." started Izzy, but he just trailed off. Matt stopped yelling, "...Didn't you?" Izzy was silent. " Well?" snapped Matt.  
  
" When I was at Genni's... I tried to translate part of the prophecy..."  
  
  
" And what?" Asked Tai and Matt simultaneously.  
  
  
" Well Tai... it's...." Izzy looked up.  
  
" I knew it,..." said Tai as he started back towards the elevator.  
  
" No, I meant to say, it isn't you!" cried Izzy. " It's..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.......RIGHT NOW!!!!  
  
( Ha! Just thought I'd make you all sweat! ^.^* )  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" T.k!" interrupted Matt, as he turned away from the conversation to see T.k closing the door to the elevator. " What are you doing?"  
  
" Matt you wouldn't listen to me! So I had to do it my self!" cried T.k.  
  
" What do you mean?" cried Matt as he ran between Tai and Joe, over to try to open the door - but T.k had locked it. T.k held up his crest, the crest of hope sparkled with an ineer light! Matt's mind began to race. " T.k come out of there at once! This isn't funny!"  
  
" Matt I'm sure that it's me! Matt you said this was something that had to be worked out, and I'm the solution, I just know it!"  
  
" You can't be! Come out of there right now!" cried Matt.  
  
" Matt, I know I'm the only one who can do this! I'm not a little kid anymore!" Tears trickled down T.k's face.  
  
" T.k don't do this!" said Matt, a sob escaped from his lips. " There has to be another way!" Matt crouched down and tried to squeeze his hand between the links in the fence. T.k grabbed Matts hand.   
  
" Matt , I have to prove it that I'm really helping us! I have to prove it to myself!"  
  
" T.k thats silly! Don't say things like that!" Matt sobbed, all of his normally cool compostion was gone as he emptied his heart out infront of his friends. There was a rumble from some where on top of the building.  
  
"He's here, Matt I have to do this please understand!" sobbed T.k as he squeezed Matt's hand. The elevator started with a bump and slowly began to ascend.  
  
" T.k wait!" cried Matt as he was forced to stand up.  
  
" Matt I'll miss you!" sobbed T.k as the elevator disapeared into the shaft. Matt slumped back to the ground. His friends could only watch the drama before them.  
  
" He's gone...now I've lost every one" whispered Matt. Gabumon limped over to Matt and tried to comfort him. But Matt was beyond that, Matt was now an empty shell...  
  
  
To be continued....  
  
( Yeah I know, still more... )  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. The Final Battle Part 1

=================================================================================================  
@******************************************@  
Digipoke~ Chapter 17 :Final Showdown part 1!  
@******************************************@  
=================================================================================================  
  
By Dr.Zombie  
  
=================================================================================================  
@***********************************************************************************************@  
=================================================================================================  
  
  
Well this is it! At long last, the final chapter! What can I say? It's been a good ride. On a separate note, I'm ssssssssoooooooooo sorry for the mentally long wait for chapter 17, I've been too busy to be able to sit down and write with work and school all going on, and with the big screw up on my comp and re-writing most of chapter 17 I've finally caught up! I just quit one of my jobs so perhaps I will now have a lot more time to continue writing!  
  
  
  
Check out the FIRST all digimon radio station at:  
www.angelfire.com/anime/digimonffa  
Listen to well over 100 of the hottest Japanese and North American songs from Digimon right over the Internet! And the best part is that it's 100% free!!!.... Unless you want to send me money, then I'm not stopping you! ^_^*  
  
  
And don't forget to check out my other upcoming fics:   
  
-Digipoke: Special Edition!  
  
-An un-likely couple: My first Romance only fic!  
  
-Digi-virus, the long awaited fic!  
  
-Sucks to be Davis! : My first song fic  
  
-With an Iron Fist: A short fic about the Digimon Emperor   
  
  
And as always, send your Cheers/Flames/useless electronic Poochi dogs to: zombie_x_@hotmail.com  
I wanna here from you!   
=================================================================================================  
  
  
  
  
Matt lay doubled over on the cold floor of the skyscraper. He hadn't moved for about five minutes. Loyal Gabumon stood next to him, his great paw resting on Matt's back. For that matter no one else had moved, everything had a dreamlike quality to it - like they would wake up any moment and forget all about what just happened.  
  
" If you knew then why didn't you tell me?," whispered Matt to Izzy.  
  
" I-I didn't want to tell anyone because... because" started Izzy. Matt suddenly leapt up and faster than anyone else could react grabbed Izzy by the front of his shirt and dragged him to eye level!  
  
" Spit it out!" snarled Matt as he glared into Izzy's face! Tai and Joe dashed forward and tried to pull Matt off of Izzy.  
  
"I-I-I wasn't sure!" stuttered Izzy as he struggled for air. Matt shook Izzy violently as Tai grabbed Matt in a full nelson and tried to pull him back while Joe disengaged Matt's hands from Izzy's shirt. Finally Matt let go of Izzy sending both Izzy and Joe to the ground. Tai still had his hands locked together behind Matt's head.  
  
" Matt settle down! This is not how to solve this!" said Tai with a grunt as Matt tried to shake him off. Finally Matt broke away from Tai and spun back to face him.  
" Oh and your one to talk, when's the last time you ever thought about something before acting huh?" yelled Matt. "We have to go help him!" cried Matt. "One way or another I'm-!" A bright flash of light interrupted Matt as he held up his tag and crest. The cool blue light glowed brightly in the dark office. " My crest...It-Its...me." whispered Matt, his face bathed in the blue light.   
"I'm the one, not T.k." Matt clenched his fist around his crest, blocking out the pale light.  
  
" Matt I'm sorry! This is all my fault!" cried Izzy. As he hung his head. A slight sniffle interrupted Izzy as he tried to continue. " If I had only fully understood the legend none of this would have happened and T.k would still be here..." a sob cut him off.   
  
" Izzy." called Matt quietly. Izzy look up a little and saw Matt's shoes in front of him. As he looked up further, he saw Matt's hand extended towards him. " If I'm going to save T.k I need your help." Izzy reached up and took Matt's hand, and he was pulled up to his feet.  
  
"Matt I just want to..."  
  
"Whatever now's not the time." With that Matt turned towards the elevator shaft. It was already at the top. Matt hammered at the buttons to recall the lift, and finally it began its slow descent.  
  
" Gabumon, can you still fight?" asked Matt as he turned to his partner.  
  
" Matt you know that I'll always be ready by your side!" Gabumon said, but his eyes still showed signs of pain. His leg was still wounded from the fight with Devimon.  
  
" Matt we can't just..." started Tai.  
  
" What you don't want to go help T.k? Fine!" snapped Matt as he turned away. " I'll go alone, you all can all stay behind if you want, but he's my brother and I'm going with him!" A tear dripped down Matt's face.   
  
" That's not what I was going to say! I was saying that he'll need all the help he can get, and we're coming too!" said Tai. Matt wasn't the only one on the verge of tears, everyone else was upset. "But if we want to help T.k, we can't just rush in there and start fighting, in case you haven't noticed our Digimon aren't exactly ready for combat!" Tai gestured to the tired, limping and beaten group of Digimon. "We have to think of a plan!" before anyone else could answer, a low rumble shook the building.  
  
" T.k!" cried Matt as he turned back to elevator. Suddenly the loud clatter of metal echoed down the elevator shaft. Matt stood frozen at the opening; a moment later Tai dived forward and pushed Matt out of the way just as the elevator tumbled past their floor, bits of metal and cable fell with it.  
  
"No!" cried Matt as he shoved Tai off of him and crawled over to the now empty shaft. The elevator had fallen from the top floor and smashed into the basement far below. " T.k!" called Matt down the elevator shaft.  
  
" Come on Matt, I'm sure he wasn't on there, I mean he had enough time to get off at the top right?" Tai said to Matt. " We have to have..." the words caught in his throat. "...Hope."  
  
Matt looked up. "Your right, but he's not going to be safe for long!" Matt hopped back up.  
  
"But then how do we get to the top?" asked Tai.  
  
"There has to be another way!" cried Matt as his mind raced to think of a solution.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The elevator was dark and cold, but T.k and Patamon stood silently. Both of the tiny heroes were bathed in the light from T.k's crest. T.k held it out in front of him as the warm yellow glow created a dim circle around Patamon and him.  
  
" So I guess this is It." said Patamon, breaking the silence of the elevator. "Its all up to us."  
  
" Yeah I guess..." T.k trailed off.  
  
" Are you sure you want to go through with this?" asked Patamon, his little blue eyes already misty. T.k looked down at his tiny friend and nodded.  
  
" I have to, this is something very important and we have to be heroes and save everyone!" T.k tried to smile as best he could.  
  
"But you know what this means... I mean what has to..." started Patamon.  
  
" I know!" sobbed T.k as he plopped down next to his companion. " Patamon, I'm gonna miss you!" wailed T.k as he squeezed Patamon close. The two heroes we're both no more than kids, but still what was about to happen took more courage than anything.  
  
" T.k I want to tell you that your the best friend that anyone could ever have!" sobbed Patamon as he tried to wrap his stubby arms around T.k. The elevator stopped with a bump. T.k and Patamon looked out onto the half finished floor of the Sky Scraper. A cold wind blew through the girders with a hollow whistle.  
  
" Do you think Devimon's here?" whispered Patamon. An evil chuckle echoed from above.  
  
" Well so this is the last line of defense? A little twerp and his scrawny digimon?" mocked Devimon from the shadows. T.k and Patamon stepped off the elevator. T.k huffed out his chest.   
  
" That's right! And your going to lose again!" cried T.k as he scanned the girders for any signs of Devimon.  
  
"Oh big words indeed!" smirked Devimon as he watched from the darkness. T.k turned to Patamon.  
  
" Are you ready Patamon, this is it!"  
  
" Right!" growled Patamon as he gritted his teeth and began to glow.  
  
  
  
********************************  
Authors note:  
  
Now remember people, this is an older fic so Angemon is not that common!  
  
********************************  
  
  
Patamon Digi-volved into the mighty Angemon! Devimon flinched when he saw this, the memory of the last time he fought Angemon still burned within his dark mind.  
  
" So Angemon, we meet again...for the last time!" snarled Devimon, still hidden within the shadows.  
  
" Show your self Devimon, or must you remain hidden in the shadows?" said Angemon, his deep voice resonating. Angemon raised his staff as he peered through the darkness for any sign of movement. " T.k, stand back, this could get ugly." Angemon stepped in front of T.k to shield him from any harm. Devimon knew that Angemon wasn't a pushover, and even with Devimon's new powers Angemon still posed a great threat to him. But if he played his cards right, the battle could be won. Devimon cupped his hands in front of him and began to gather energy for an attack. He aimed his hands, not at Angemon but T.k!  
  
" Darkness cannon!" cried Devimon as he launched a black ball of electricity at T.k!"   
  
"Look out!" cried Angemon as he scooped T.k up in his arms and dove off to one side managing an awkward shoulder roll! The Ball smashed into the elevator, snapping the cables and sending it falling back down the shaft! " Are you all right?" asked Angemon. T.k nodded. Angemon had no time to reply, he was forced to leap away again to dodge another attack from Devimon!   
  
" Keep still vermin!" snarled Devimon as he blasted a pile of crates to splinters!  
  
" T.k, run now!" whispered Angemon as he set T.k down. Angemon stood back up and flew forward at Devimon swinging his staff like a mace! Devimon was forced to grab onto the end to try to wrestle it away from Angemon. The two Angels, one of Darkness, the other of light grappled like a pair of bears knocking boxes and tools aside like mere toys. T.k backed away from the battle, right now wasn't a good time to get between the two Digimon!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" It's hopeless!" sighed Joe as he slumped against a wall. " That was the only way up to the top of the building, I don't see any other way short of flying. And I don't think that anyone is capable of that right now." Joe surveyed the Digimon; anyone that could fly was far too tired to fly.  
  
"There has to be away!" cried Matt as he slammed his fist into the wall. " I'm not giving up!" Matt walked aimlessly around the small office space, aside from having a few desks here and there, and some building supplies stacked against the wall, not much else was to be found in the dark and quiet floor.  
  
" I'm sorry Matt. I don't know what to do right now.," said Tai as he quietly gazed out the long side window. Tai did a double take, " Hey wait, maybe we don't have to get to the top of this building!"  
  
" What are you saying?" demanded Matt.  
  
" Look!" said Tai as he pointed to a skywalk between the building they were in and one across the street. It was a few floors beneath them but they could make there way back down and get to the neighboring building.  
  
" Lets go!" cried Matt as he sped back towards the stairwell.  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, the battle on top of the building continued. Angemon landed on top of a stack of crates with a crash.  
  
" Angemon! I am now more powerful than before, you won't be able to defeat me that easily!" mocked Devimon. Angemon staggered back up.  
  
" Evil is never stronger, Light shall always chase away the shadows." stated Angemon as he raised his staff and lunged at Devimon striking him across the chest and sending him stumbling backward. Devimon lashed back with his clawed hands, raking across Angemon's chest leaving thin trails of scarlet in their wake! Moments later they we're once again locked in combat! Devimon spun Angemon sideways into stack of metal shelves sending them toppling over! Angemon shoved back, smacking Devimon into a support girder, the impact sounded like a bell being rung as it echoed through out the frame. T.k watched the battle from the relative safety behind a stack of metal girders; he flinched when Angemon knocked Devimon into the support beam. The fight was going well so far. Perhaps the legend was wrong?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt pounded up the stairwell of the neighboring building with the rest of the gang close behind. Sidestepping cleaning carts, the digi-destined made their way towards a service elevator that would lead to the roof. The only available access to the roof was yet another elevator. Matt hammered the call button and prayed that the power was on. With a cheerful ding, the button lit up as the elevator ascended to their floor. " Hold on T.k, we're coming." whispered Matt. Finally, the elevator doors slid open to reveal four more faces! Both sides leapt back in surprise before realizing just who was who.  
  
" Ash!" sighed Tai, " Man am I glad to see you and- Hey who the heck are you?" said Tai as he pointed to Gary.   
  
" Oh, he's-" started Ash in a not to pleasant voice.  
  
" Gary, Gary Oak, at your service." interrupted Gary, sporting his usual smug expression. "I happened to overhear of your problem from Ashy-boy here. An thought you could use some real help." Gary emphasized on the 'real' part.  
  
" Yeah whatever," snapped Misty as she shoved Gary aside so she could step out of the elevator.  
  
" What's going on?" demanded Ash.  
  
" Where's T.k?" added Misty.  
  
" He went off on his own to try to fight Devimon! and if we don't do anything soon..." Tai didn't need to finish. A low rumble shook them from their trance, as the lights flickered and browned out.  
  
" Well isn't this just great?" grumbled Gary in the darkness. " Anyone have a lighter?"  
  
" I think I have one in my pack." said Brock as he rummaged through his backpack. There was a few sparks of light as Brock flicked the lighter. Finally it caught and managed to provide a small area of light. With a great deal of stumbling and cursing, our heroes managed to find a flight of stairs leading up to the rooftop.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Angemon staggered back to his feet, leaning on his golden staff for support. Red blood dribbled out from under his helmet and along his firm chin. His chest was a macabre pattern of red streaks from where Devimon's claws had struck.  
  
" Still wanting more?" mocked Devimon as he hovered a few feet away. " By now you should have realized that you can not defeat me, Give up already! Accept your defeat!" Angemon's breath came in short rasps, but he still stood firm.  
  
"Never!" spat Angemon as he raised his staff in his trembling hands.  
  
"Angemon!" cried T.k when he saw his battered companion. "Angemon get out of there, your no match for him!"  
  
Devimon dashed forward with a snarl as his clawed hands swiped out in an arc, digging into Angemon's shoulders, drawing more blood! With a cry of hatred Devimon flung Angemon backward into some scaffolding! With a crash the scaffolding tilted to one side and collapsed, pinning Angemon to the ground! Angemon struggled to free himself, but with his dwindling strength, could not! A dark shadow fell across Angemon's prone form as Devimon walked calmly over to his opponent.   
  
" And so at long last it ends." sighed Devimon. " I must admit that you and your wretched band of humans have caused me a great deal of trouble, but it all ends now!" Devimon backhanded Angemon viciously across the side of his head, sending Angemon's helmet clattering off to one side." Heh, so this is the face of my enemy." smirked Devimon as he looked down at Angemon's unmasked face; his bruised, handsome features gazed back firmly at Devimon with deep blue eyes the same as his partners.  
  
"Angemon no!" wailed T.k as he started to run over to Angemon's side. Devimon spun around at the sign of movement. With a swipe of his bony hand he struck T.k across the face knocking him to the ground. T.k ran his hand across his face and was shocked to find blood dripping from his nose. Fighting back stinging tears he rose again to his feet.  
  
" Foolish whelp! now you will watch as your once mighty hero dies at my hand!"  
Angemon strained to reach his staff, which had fallen a few feet away from his grasp.  
  
"T.k no! stay back!" grunted Angemon as he tried to reach his staff.   
  
  
"Your pitiful stick will not save you this time!" hissed Devimon as he kicked it away from Angemon's reach. "I have wasted enough time with you, time to die!" snarled Devimon as he drew back his clawed hand to finish off his rival once and for all! The staff slid to a rest near T.k, so without hesitation he grabbed Angemon's staff from where it had fallen and mindlessly charged at Devimon! Catching him off guard, T.k awkwardly swung the heavy staff and struck Devimon across his left thigh! The mere touch of Angemon's staff could cause an intense shock to any evil that came into contact with it, and once it hit Devimon the force was enough to stun him!  
  
" Get away from him!" cried T.k as he pointed the staff like a spear at Devimon. " Leave him alone!" Devimon limped backward clutching his leg.  
  
" So the little whelp shows courage? You would be better to drop that stick and run away!" sneered Devimon as he circled around T.k like a tiger and it's prey. T.k stepped boldly in front of Angemon while still keeping his eye on Devimon.  
  
" Stay back, I-I Mean it!" T.k thrust the staff at Devimon.  
  
" I can sense your fear.," growled Devimon with a grin. " Drop the stick and run while you still can."  
  
" T.k," groaned Angemon, " T.k just get out now!" Angemon tried to pull himself out of the wreckage. T.k shot a look at the wounded Angemon and then back to Devimon. T.k stepped back to Angemon without taking his eyes off of Devimon, and knelt to try to help free him.  
  
"Give it up!" sneered Devimon. Silently, Devimon reached backward and grabbed a length of chain. " Well, you had your chance!" snapped Devimon as he suddenly whipped the chain forward and wrapped it around the staff! With a tug he yanked the staff from T.k's hand and flung it off into the darkness. T.k grabbed at the bars pinning Angemon to the ground and frantically tried to free him!  
  
" Well you managed to drag this on a little longer, but now it really ends!" hissed Devimon as he grabbed T.k around the middle, his big hand en-circling his entire body in a crushing grip! While carrying the trashing T.k Devimon calmly walked over to the edge of the building and held T.k out over the criss-crossing frame of the building, from this vantage point he had a clear path to the street far below!  
  
" T.k!" cried Angemon as he strained at his bonds.  
  
"Angemon help!" wailed poor T.k, as he looked down between the wire frame girders the street far below, cars seemed like ants at this height.  
  
" Yes Angemon, take a good look at your friend, for it will be the last you will ever see of this wretched human!" The fire escape door on the adjoining rooftop flew open as Matt led the charge out into the night air. Matt instantly caught sight of Devimon on the other side- holding T.k over the edge!  
  
"Takeru!" screamed Matt, his voice swallowed up in the wind. A moment later, Devimon looked into T.k's tear filled eyes and flashed him a fang filled grin.  
  
"Farewell digi-destined!" with that Devimon slowly opened his hand, dropping T.k from sight!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
With a short cry, T.k slipped out of Devimon's hand and dropped like a rock down through the girders, the winds whistling an insane tune in his ears as he plummeted past the steel bars! Suddenly the ground stopped rushing closer as T.k landed roughly in a carefully placed net! Takeru nearly fainted at his good luck; the net had stretched across the bottom of the girders effectively preventing the long drop.  
  
"Hmm what was that?" asked one voice.  
  
"Someone just landed in our net!" added another,  
  
"Already?, that was fast!" squawked a third.  
  
"You!" cried T.k in shock as he struggled to sit up in the shifting net.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt slumped back to the ground, it was over, he had lost. Tears ran down his face as Matt stared at the ground, mentally shattered.   
  
"Takeru!" cried a voice from across the building, " Takeru!" Angemon roared with an anger fueled by anguish! With superhuman strength he heaved against the metal that pinned him to the ground, and slowly raised himself off the ground. "Devimon!" roared Angemon as a burst of energy knocked the remaining bars of metal aside! As Angemon rose to his feet, he began to glow, not the usual bright white, but a midnight blue!  
  
  
" It's Angemon...the prophecy's come true!" whispered Izzy as Angemon rose into the air. Matt looked up from the ground to see Angemon digivolve! Angemon's white skin darkened into a deep gray ash color, his gloves grew into black metal gauntlets as his once snow-white wings darkened into wings blacker than coal! his bare chest was now covered by black mail, His staff rose back to his hands, the bright gold darkening into a staff made out of Black onyx,   
************************  
Authors note: Onyx is a black type of crystal, in case you didn't know.  
************************  
The top of the staff glowed as a curved sapphire blade grew out of it, turning the mighty staff into a scythe! The final touch to the new Angemon was a dark hood that covered his head completely, the end trailing down his back. The whole gang took a few cautious steps backward.  
  
" Just what the hell is that?" demanded Gary as he backed away from the floating Angel. Izzy turned to his laptop, and a few seconds later brought up and image of the new Angemon.  
  
" That's Fallen Angemon, He classifies as a 'Dark' type Digimon..." Izzy typed a bit more, trying to bring up more information. "...But there's not much known about him."  
  
" Well he doesn't look to friendly!" said Ash with a gulp. The question was, would this Angel be the savior, or the destroyer?  
  
  
  
  
  
=================================================================================================  
Just what will happen in the next part? Who saved T.k, and what are their motives? Will Fallen Angemon be enough to defeat Devimon and end this nightmare? What will Matt do? When will I finish?!?!?!?! Find out on the next Digimon, Digital monst- err I mean in the next part.  
  
  
To be continued in Digipoke~Chapter 17: Part 2- the duel of the Angels!!!  
*************************************************************************************************  
Yeah I know, I know, STILL more. But the next one will be out just a little later, most likely in a few days.   
  
  
  



End file.
